Transformers Prime: Flame of Hope
by Vexacus905
Summary: After her second partner died, Arcee was devastated. She thought she will be alone because she kept losing partners. All she want was happiness. Her wish came true when she encountered a very determined human fighter who can bring people together as one. But, this was not ordinary human. This human can transform into very powerful Cybertronian similar to a Prime, known as...Gundam.
1. Profile

_**My Story Profile**_

 **#1 -Main Cast-**

Pair = #*

Autobots

1* Dante Basco - Maximus Atla Diego/ Dawnstrike Gundam

1* Sumalee Montano - Arcee

2* Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime

Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet

Will Friedle - Bumblebee

Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead

James Horan - Wheeljack

Nolan North - Smokescreen

2* Natalie Portman - Elita One (Beast Hunter Version); made by JPL-Animation

Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus

David Faustino - Nitro/ Unicorn Gundam

3* Angelina Jolie - Solus Prime

3* Chuck Norris - Prima

Dwayne Johnson - Cliffjumper (Minor)

Josh Keaton - Tailgate (Minor)

Decepticons

Frank Welker - Megatron and Soundwave

Steven Blum - Starscream

David Sobolov - Shockwave

Daran Norris - Knockout

Gina Torres - Airachnid

Tony Todd - Dreadwing

Adam Baldwin - Breakdown

Richard Green - Skyquake (Minor)

Kevin Michael Richardson - Makeshift (Minor)

David Kaye - Hardshell (Minor) and WFC Lugnut (Minor)

Predacons

Peter Mensah - Predaking

Steven Blum - Darksteel

Nolan North - Skylynx

Humans

Josh Keaton - Jack Darby

Tania Gunadi - Miko Nakadai

Andy Pessoa - Rafael Esquivel

4* Jennifer Holder - Rain Mikamura Kasshu

Tommy Lee Jones - Ramba "Blue Giant" Ral/ U.S. General of the Air Force

Ernie Hudson - Special Agent William Fowler

Markie Post - June Darby

Ed Brigadier (In memory of him) - Sebastian/ Rain's personnel butler

4* Mark Gatha - Domon Kasshu (Minor)

A.I.

Jen Taylor - Aisha

M.E.C.H

Clancy Brown - Col. Leland Bishop/ Silas/ C.Y.L.A.S

Other Cybertronians

Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Primus

John Noble - Unicron

George Takei - Alpha Trion

 **#2 -Author Note 1-**

I do not own Transformers Prime and Gundam anime series.

 **#3 -Author Note 2-**

I am writing this story because I have been inspired by my favorite Fanfaction authors with their stories; Ultimate10 (Ben 10: Prime Force), Sci-Fifan95 (Fate Calls), IHeartTFs94 (Transformers Prime: Hope), Dragon Force Ranger (Transformers Prime: Reinforcements), Shadowmaker7734 (Iron Savior) and RedBlazer1 (A Marvel Transformation). They deserved the credits too for this story. I will copy some of their writing work because I need more details for you guys to read. But don't worry, I will add more with my own imagination of creativity.

P.S. - I recommend you guys to read those authors' stories, because they are quite entertaining to read.

 **#4 -Author Note 3-**

Dawnstrike Gundam will be same as Banshee Gundam. I'm using that OC name because Banshee is too negative. You will understand if you search the word 'banshee'. Its visor in normal mode will be color sapphire instead of red. Its Cybertronian optics will be sapphire too, but when it turn into destroyer mode, the Gundam's optics will be color angelic cerulean.

 _I hope you guys will enjoy my story._ _Please Post Reviews n_n_


	2. Prologue

_**TRANSFORMERS PRIME: FLAME OF HOPE**_

-Prologue-

 **-Guiana Highlands-**

Walking through the forest, there was boy who is 13 years old. He is wearing martial arts black uniform with flaming red highlights and red belt strapped around his waist. On the uniform where his heart is, there is a logo that looks like a golden opened hand, surrounded with red halo. The boy is not wearing shoes but doesn't bother walking in bare foot. His sleeves covered his limbs. His skin color is tan. His wild hair color is platinum which reflects the moonlight. His eyes color are sapphire. The boy was done training with his master for today, so he decided to walk to admire the nature.

It seems pretty normal for the boy, suddenly without warning, the white-blueish light appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"What the…" The boy stuttered.

Then the light began to flash extremely brightly that caused the boy covered his eyes. The light engulfed the whole forest and then the boy.

 **-The Pocket Dimension-**

When the light died down, the boy opened his eyes to know what just happen. He looked his surroundings. The whole area is nothing but white fog with many pillars everywhere.

"Wait…what?" The boy said as he completely confuse of his situation, "What was that light? Where is the forest of the Guiana Highlands? More importantly, where am I?"

"Your questions will be answer, Youngling." The very deep and commanding voice spoke out of nowhere.

The boy froze for a moment till he quickly looking around where the voice coming from.

"Wait! Who said that!? Show yourself!" The boy demanded as he still confuse.

"Very well." The voice spoke again.

The boy slowly looking at the direction where the voice came from, then his face turned into great shock. He saw, by far, the largest living thing the boy had ever seen. It was very human like, but made out of some kind of silver white metal. It stood well over fifty-feet tall and it held a type of staff in its left hand. Leaning down to the boy's level, he got a good look at some gold runes on its face that were written in a language the boy couldn't read. The boy was amazed by this strange being. Then the boy shook his head to get rid of his shock and he made instinct fighting stance in front of the strange being.

"Who are you are, giant?" The boy asked in a stern tone as he prepared himself to confront with the metal being.

The metal being raised his metal eyebrow for amusement. To think that a small boy prepared to fight against fifty-foot tall metal giant? The boy got guts, or his death wish.

"There is no need to be alarm, Youngling. We mean you no harm." The metal being said in calmed tone.

"We?" The boy asked in confusion.

"Forgive my sparkmate, it is not our intention to frighten you." The feminine voice.

The boy slowly turned to his right where the feminine voice came from. The boy's face again went into shock. Standing not far from the boy was a female metal being. She was much shorter than the male being, but still was ridiculously tall. The boy estimated her at around thirty-five feet. The unnamed metal female was platinum in color with blue eyes. Her long human like hair shines as clear glass. She had what the boy could only call an aura that commanded respect.

"I'm sorry a startle you, young man." The female being apologized in soothing tone.

The boy blinked few times for the metal female's beautiful features.

"Uh…it's okay. You didn't frighten me. It just…even though you are metal giant, you do look…stunning." The boy complimented as he rubbed behind his head sheepishly.

The metal female made a warm smile for the boy's compliment.

"Why thank you, young man."

There was a loud cough that got the boy's and the metal female's attention. It was the metal male who coughed.

"Thank you for complimenting my sparkmate's beauty." The metal male said with a small smile.

"Uh…what's a sparkmate?" The boy asked.

"In your kind's terms, sparkmates are a couple of husband and wife." The metal female answered.

"Oh…that makes sense why there's a mate in the end."

Both metal beings nodded in agreement.

"To not frighten you again, we have one more person you need to meet." The metal male stated.

Then there was loud footsteps that the boy's ears caught. He looked in front of him. The boy's face was great with awe. Right in front of the boy there was another metal male. It was taller than the female and shorter than the first male. It is about forty-feet tall. The male's body was color white and his joints are dark gray. The white male has a large white shield attached to his left arm. He has dark blue jet pack with dark grey thrusters on his back. Bottom of his feet are color dark blue. On white male's forehead, there was very long and very sharp white pointed horn antennae attached. His has white color battle mask covering his lower face. His upper was covered with light blue visor, not showing his eyes. The white male is little bulky than the first male, but its shape like a human being. The boy continued to stare with awe at the white one and began to smile with joy. By looking at the white male, the boy can tell that he has strong warrior spirit and looked very determined to fight.

"Youngling…" The first male spoke to get the boy's attention and snapped out of his trance, "Now it is the time to answer your questions."

The first male walked to right side of white male and the female on the left.

"First let's introduce ourselves," The first male said, "I am Prima."

"I am Solus Prime." The female revealed her name, "And this is our son." She patted on the white male's heft shoulder.

The boy blinked few times.

"Son?" The boy asked.

Then suddenly, the white male's battle mask and visor retracted to reveal his face. He has cerulean eyes with strong masculine features of his face. The boy stared at white male's eyes. The boy found nobility, honor, courageous, determination, and caring behind those cerulean eyes.

"Yes," The white male finally spoke as he looked down the boy. His voice sound little deep than Prima, "I am son of my sire and my carrier. My allies and enemies called me Unicorn Gundam. But my true name is Nitro, that's what my family and friends called me."

The boy blinked few times again.

"Wait a minute?" The boy said with confusion, "You mean your allies and enemies called you _Unicorn_ Gundam? The same name as mystical horse with a horn on its forehead?"

"Yes," then Nitro glared at the boy, "You don't found it intimidating?"

The boy blinked once. The he raised arms and waved them innocently.

"Oh no. It does make sense for you people call you Unicorn Gundam because of your horn. Many boys think is girly, but for me…no. In fact, I found it intriguing. Mystical creatures of tales are my favorites."

Nitro heard great honesty behind the boy's words.

"I see." Nitro satisfied for the boy's answer.

"Now, Nitro," Solus spoke in calm but stern fashion, "Don't frighten him."

"Yes, son," Prima said, "The Youngling have enough scare for one day already."

Nitro sighed in defeat. Then he looked down to the boy.

"I apologize for my hostility." Nitro apologized.

"Nah. I know you didn't mean scare me," The boy assured. Then something popped of his mind, "And by the way. The way you called your parents…if my guessing is right, sire means father and carrier means mother?"

The three metal beings nodded.

"You guessed it right," Nitro impressed for the boy, "Also, in our terms for parents, we called them creators."

The boy nodded for understanding.

"Now to continue," Prima said, "We are Autonomous Robot Organisms from the Planet Cybertron."

That caused the boy's eyes widen.

"Wait? Are saying that you guys are alien robots?" The boy asked as he surprised.

The trio simply nodded.

"Cool." The boy said with a smile as he amazed.

"Okay," The boy continued speaking, "Now you guys told me who you are, I'm going to introduce myself. My name is-"

"Max." The metal beings cut the boy off in unison.

Max blinked once.

"Wait, you all know my name?" Max asked as he shocked.

"Yes," Prima answered, "We know who you are, Maximus Atla Diego. We have been watching you, for a long, long time."

"Really?" Max became nervous, "Why you have been watching me?"

"Because Max," Solus answering in soothing tone to calm Max from nervousness, "You have been chosen to become something special."

Max blinked once, twice, thrice.

"Wait, what?" Max asked as he completely confused.

"It will be better when we explain to you," Prima said as his blue electric optics began glow before beamed and projecting a holographic image in front of Max. Max stared in awe at a planet was entirely metal, and given size of the metal beings he could only guess that to him this metal world would be just massive enough for the large robotic life forms to consider it normal sized. Despite knowing all this, he still thought that this world was beautiful in its own way.

"To understand our tale, I will tell you of our world's history, including real legends and stories of how both Cybertron and who we once walked upon it," that got Max's attention, "In the beginning, like in all things, there were two forces that balanced each other out. One was known to embodiment of light, order, and creation, Primus the creator. The other was known as the Chaos Bringer, the embodiment of evil darkness, and his very own blood could revive the dead into horrid monsters known as Terrorcons, Unicron the destroyer."

That made Max paled and gulped hardly of this last few sentences. It is like God and Devil in Cybertronian version. Yet Max felt more terrifying about this zombie robots revived by Chaos Bringer's blood.

"He he," Max nervously laughed, "If I have dollar every time I heard someone mispronounce Unicron's name for Unicorn, I might have enough money to buy a motorcycle." Max jokingly to lighten him in good mood.

After hearing his joke, it made Solus giggled for Max's humor. However, Nitro ignored that.

"Sire, please continue."

Prima nodded to his son.

"Primus and _Unicron_ often clashed as they fought against one another time and again, neither one willing to yield. However, for a time it seemed as though the Chaos Bringer would triumph, until Primus brought to life his disciples, the very first Cybertronians or Transformers."

"They, Solus and I were known as the Thirteen Primes: I, the first of all Transformers, and the warrior of light, I wielded the mighty blade known as the Star Saber; Vector Prime, the guardian of time and space, and interdimensional traveler; Alpha Trion, the archivist, keeper of the Covenant of the Primes; Solus Prime, my beloved sparkmate…"

Solus smiled lovingly at Prima which he returned.

"The only female member of the Thirteen, the first femme of Cybertron, and weapon-smith of the Primes that she able to forge anything be it weaponry or even Transformer body parts from the simplest of materials or machinery with her mystical forge…"

"Seems that you both are competitors to each other," Max commented before his voice became teasing, "Even though you are first Transformer with a sword, Prima. But I vote Solus beaten you because she has enough reputation to bring you down."

Solus smiled warmly for Max. She then turned to Prima and gave him her triumphed smirk.

"Primus did asked me to forge the Star Saber for you." Solus reminded teasingly.

After looking at the faces of Max and Solus, Prima grumbled in defeat. Nitro couldn't help but grin of this.

"Anyway…" Prima continued speaking, "Micronus Prime, the first Mini-Con, known as 'the Catalyst'; Alchemist Prime, known as 'the Elemental', and who have overseen the early development of early Cybertronian civilization; Nexus Prime, the spirit warrior and the first to ever assume the ability to take on alt mode of a beast; Quintus Prime, the 'Experimental Dreamer' and creator of the beings known as the Quintessons; Liege Maximo, also known as 'the Manipulator', who would later come to be considered as the ultimate evil among the Primes and a natural counterforce to me."

Max have noticed the anger of Solus' face as she crutched her servos hard. Prima and Nitro already figured of this. The faces of sparkmate and son were sadness of sympathy. Yet, going to get worse as Prima going to say the next name.

"…Megatronus Prime, he would often be described as the guardian of entropy and a warrior of darkness who wielded another blade known as the Omni Saber."

Then suddenly, Solus quietly sob of that name. Prima and Nitro went to Solus and comfort her. Max looked at Solus' face, raining down few Energon tears. Max saw pain and sadness. It caused him sad of sympathy for her. Yet right now as he learn much, he knows these metal titans have many positive and negative emotions. Happiness, Love, Kindness, Humor…Anger, Hatred, Pain and Sadness. All these things are truly make them sentient. He looked up at the Prime family.

"Are there more about Megatronus?" Max asked carefully in soft tone.

The Prime family looked down at Max.

"Megatronus…" Solus sniffing, "He was…my first sparkmate. He was killed by…" she then angrily snarled, "Maximo. He saw between me and Megatronus as a weakness. That slag thought that our relationship could bring downfall of the Thirteen. Twelve of us disagreed Maximo's cruel logic and other things. After that with no support, Maximo decided an answer by trying to kill me…" Solus sniffling again, "Megatronus never allow that happen to me. So he protected me from that traitor. They fought mercilessly each other. And at the end…" she began to sob, "There was no victor."

After hearing all that, it sank in Max's heart. He understand what she been through, like in that…day. Max looked up at Solus who is still sobbing while Prima and Nitro embrace her more comfort. He can't stand her like this. That is when he thought something that soothes the Prime family from pain.

"Solus?" Max said to get attention of them while Solus still dropping some tears, "I'm sorry what you have been through. I understand that. I do. But I ask you, don't you regret to become sparkmate of Prima?" Solus shook her helm for a no. Then Max smiled, "Aren't you glad that you have a family? Prima have been with you to comfort you from pain and show compassion that healed your…" Max trying to say heart, but he not sure about these alien robots' biology.

"Spark." Nitro answered.

"Spark," Max repeated as he still smiling, "Without you been together, then Nitro never born right now," that caused Solus stop sobbing and then the family smiled warmly for their reality, "Since you told me you were watching my life, probably you have listened one of my master's great lessons. He said: _'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.'_ Thanks of that lesson, I found inner peace. Do you found it too?"

There have been silence. Solus looked at her sparkmate and son. They giving her their deeply best smiles. She looked back at Max and gave him her warmly smile.

"Yes,"Solus happily answered as she wiped her tears away, "I found my peace thanks to Prima and Nitro. And…thank you for reminding me."

Max happily nodded. Then, Solus leaned down to same level of Max and did something unexpected. She wrapped her metal arms around Max and pulled him toward her faceplate. That surprised Max at many levels. Solus Prime is giving Max a hug! Didn't see that coming. After realizing of this, Max shrugged and happily returned as he wrapped his arms around the first femme's cheek plates. He never felt this for a long time. As Solus still hugging Max, Prima and Nitro are watching this touching moment.

"Sire," Nitro said as he smiling, "Are we witnessing one of the Thirteen strongest members, who also the first femme and very determined carrier, hugging a small human child?"

Prima made a small laugh.

"Yes my son," Prima answered with a smile, "This bring back old memories when you were a sparkling."

After few seconds later, Solus and Max done hugging each other and she went back next Prima and Nitro. Max looked at the happy family.

"Now we are on nice road again, let's get back to history," Max stated as he still smiling, "What where we at? Oh! You about tell about the thirteenth Prime."

"Seems someone pay attention the whole thing." Nitro commented as he crossed his servos.

Prima and Solus nodded in agreement. Then Prima brought an image of Cybertron back since he deactivated long ago.

"And finally, the first Optimus Prime, who was known to be a great motivational speaker and Visionary, who kept the Thirteen together as a group and settled internal disputes until the end of his cycle."

That caused Max smiled more wide.

"Guess this Prime is now my favorite." Max commented.

"With the aid of the Original Thirteen," Prima continued speaking, "Primus was able to defeat Unicron, casting the weakened Chaos Bringer off into the far reaches of the darkness of space. However, the battle and the creation of the Primes had cost Primus a great amount of energy, and thus he used what was left of his great power to transform his body into a world where his new children could live and grow. Primus himself not only gave birth to, but became planet Cybertron."

That caused Max shocked in amazement. A massive god like robot that became their very own planet, it is way beyond awesome. Max shook his head to get rid of his shock.

"Wow," Max said, "Never thought Primus to become your planet. And if I guessing right, is his massive spark is the core of Cybertron?"

The Prime family nodded.

"Right again, Max," Solus congratulated, "Not only that, the core of Cybertron is Primus himself."

Max blinked once.

"Double wow." Max said in amazement.

"Now back at history," Prima continued to explain, "Over time, new Transformers were born and raised on Cybertron; however, with the end of first Optimus Prime and tragedy between Megatronus and Maximo, the Original Thirteen Primes soon began to find their lives ending and eventually became divided as they went their separate ways. That's when I decided to join Solus of our journey. That time we became sparkmates and soon give birth to Nitro, then we become family."

Prima looked at Solus and Nitro who are giving him their deeply warm smiles.

"Which is all worth it." Prima smiled of happiness.

Then the trio looked at Max. Max smiled warmly of this touching moment.

"That I agreed, Prima." Max remarked.

Prima nodded for Max's understanding.

"Over the eons," Prima continued speaking, "the legacy of the Primes was passed down to those who proved themselves worthy as the golden age of Cybertron reigned on."

After that last sentence, Prima immediately deactivated the holographic image of Cybertron. The Prime family looked at Max.

"Do you now understand our history?" Prima asked.

Max nodded.

"Yeah. I have to be honest, THIS…IS…THE…BEST…STORY…EVER!" Max shouted in excitement.

Prima and Nitro smiled of this while Solus giggled for Max's reaction.

After done shouting, Max has still have questions.

"Now I know you guys are ancient alien robots from very advanced planet, I still need answers," Max stated, "What's have to do with me becoming special? And what's a difference between Gundam and Prime."

Then Prima and Nitro dropped their smiles and Solus stopped her giggled. Their faces became great serious expressions.

"What we about tell you Max, that will change your life forever." Prima stated in serious tone.

That made Max shut up completely.

"Can I explain to him, Sire?" Nitro asked.

Prima nodded. Nitro stared down Max's eyes with serious optics.

"Since you know about the Primes that are disciples of Primus, what you think about the Gundams?"

There have been moment of silence till Max broke it.

"Uh…are they warriors, like you?" Max troubled to find an answer.

"More than that Max, the Gundams are the guardians of Primus."

Max blinked once, twice.

"Guardians?"

"Yes. The disciple means a follower or student of a teacher, leader, or philosopher. That is duty of a Prime. For example like carrier passing the knowledge of technology to the scientists who found her research, or Alpha Trion teaching history of Cybertron to younglings and sparklings, or one of the descendants of Primes who will bring unity to all Cybertronians by showing equality and tranquility which is called freedom and order."

Max sat down and nodded every time he understood.

"Now here comes a difference. The guardian means a defender, protector, or keeper. That is duty of a Gundam."

That caused Max's eyes widened as he began to realizing it.

"Ah. Now you realized the difference. Since after Primus and the Original Thirteen defeated Unicron, Primus realized that Unicron will return to bring chaos to Cybertron someday. If he accomplish his first goal, he will bring more chaos to every habitant planet in the universe. Primus also know that Unicron is not the only threat. There are kinds of evil. Dictators, warmongers, destroyers, invaders and any villains. All those exists right now. And to let you know, they can be from Cybertron or any other habitant planets. If they invade an innocent planet for conquest, domination or power, then no every sentient beings will be safe from them. To protect and defend the innocents, resources, and life of their planets, Primus decided to use some of his power before he used the rest of it to transform into Cybertron."

"What did he use some of that power?" Max asked in curiosity.

Nitro made a determination smirk.

"Creating the guardians of Primus, also known as…the Gundams."

That caused Max's mouth dropped on all the way on the floor. He was both shocked and amazed of this new information. He closed his mouth and turned to Prima and Solus.

"D-Did you know a-about this in t-the beginning?" Max stuttered.

The two Primes began rubbed their helms in embarrassment.

"W-Well, the thing is, ah, Youngling…" Prima started.

"No. Not until we give birth to Nitro, and our son told us that missing detail when he was a sparkling. In your human terms, sparklings are like infants." Solus finished sheepishly.

There have been strong air of silence, almost as you can hear clang of metal made a sound.

"WHAT!?" glowing-crimson-aura Max shouted in blistering fury as his scary eyes glowing red, and huge vein popping on his forehead and beating rapidly, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU PRIMES, THE ORIGINAL THIRTEEN, THE FIRST TRANSFORMERS WHO KNOW AND HAVE ALL THE KNOWLEDGE OF PRIMUS AND CYBERTRON FOR OVER EONS, DIDN'T KNOW A VERY IMPORTANT SINGLE DETAIL!?"

After seeing Max's 'reaction', it made Prima jumped on Solus and she holding him in bridal style, or was it groom style? Both trembling in fear as they could off sworn they saw swarms of Scraplets coming out Max's 'angry' eye sockets. Nitro surprised of this 'intense' moment. Nitro turned and looked at his creators who are trembling like they freezing in Antarctica.

' _They faced Unicron the Chaos Bringer without showing any fear, but they are now horrified to see this 'furious' Max. Yet I thought my carrier was intimidating. Boy I was dead wrong. Well, it did make sense because Max got his human mother's anger. And note to self, never make Max mad…EVER.' Nitro thought._

"Max," Nitro said in calmness tone, "Do not blame them. The reason Primus didn't tell the Original Thirteen about Gundams because he have to keep secret so no any corrupted Cybertronians and any other villains from different worlds could learn and figure it out before it's too late for them. Besides, it might ruin a surprise against the return of Unicron. But the secret won't last forever, so Primus allowed me to tell the truth to my creators when I was born. To let them know that the Gundams are the side of Primus."

After hearing that, the anger aura disappeared and Max went back to his normal self.

"Oh, that make sense." Max said with a smile.

The Prime family sweat drop for Max calmed so easily after his, 'anger'. Since that's over, Solus looked at Prima and glared at him that he still wrapped around her. Prima noticed it and got the message as he carefully off Solus' servos. He whistle in embarrassment while his sparkmate crossing her servos, still glaring him that she showing her 'Really' face expression.

After seeing this amuse moment, still Max have some questions. He turned to Unicorn Gundam.

"So Nitro, how did you know about Gundams when you were a sparkling?" Max asked.

Nitro looked back to Max after seeing his sire's embarrassment.

"Well Max, Primus given me that important information in my CPU, which you humans called brain, when I was so young. Think of it as a small tip of genetic memory."

Max blinked once, twice.

"Okay I admit that is kind of cool. So, are there any more Gundams like you?

Nitro stared at Max with serious optics.

"No. I am the first Gundam have been born. Though, there will be more born to next generation to generation for thousands of years. Like bloodline in the family tree."

"Wait? If that's true, how you were born as a Gundam by two Primes?" Max asked as he confused.

Nitro looked back at Solus as he wanted her to answer. Solus smiled and nodded. She looked at Max.

"To answer that question, Max," Solus happily explaining, "Since Nitro told me and Prima, Primus used some of his power to secretly given me ability to give birth a special Cybertronian, Gundam. Thanks for Nitro as a Gundam, if our son found a special femme, he will help her by passing his genetic traits to give birth next generation of Gundams and will continue on in our family tree."

Max turned and looked Nitro as the boy smiled devilishly.

"It seems that Nitro desperately needs a sparkmate." Max teased.

Nirto glared at Max for that. Max's humor caused Solus giggled again.

"Okay," Max continued speaking, "Now I have only have two questions. First, are there any more things about Gundam besides protecting and defending?"

Nitro dropped his glare.

"Yes, in fact," Nitro explaining, "Primus given assignments to Gundams which involves protecting and defending habitant worlds. When the threats are eliminated, they have new assignments to go to other worlds and do the same thing. For example, I have been on Earth twice to get rid of invaders and wanted galactic villains who harms the humans, stealing their resources like ozone in your planet's atmosphere, stealing your technology, bring slavery of your people, or consume your planet."

After hearing that, Max amazed that Nitro have been on Earth twice. Who would of thought that Unicorn Gundam have been protecting mankind while people not knowing? Wait a minute? Max snapped in his thoughts as realized something. He looked at straight in Nitro's optics.

"Wait a minute!?" Max shouted, "If you been on Earth twice and probably stay there for thousands of years, that means…" the boy's eyes widened and pointed his finger at Nitro, "You are the main reason why the tales of Unicorns existed!"

Seeing Max's reaction, Nitro couldn't help but smirk.

"Well guilty as charge," Nitro made a bow before back straighten up, "To let you know, some aliens disguises themselves to become false mystical creatures, to blend in your humans' tales so they reach their ambitious goals. Of course I stop them."

That made Max's face dumbfounded of shock. Nitro smiled of this amusement.

"Are you malfunctioning?" Nitro asked teasingly.

Max shook his head out of shock and looked at Nitro.

"I was," Max sheepishly admitted that earned another giggle from Solus, "That's one thing I don't get, how my people mistake you as horse with a horn when you are really a forty feet tall giant alien robot warrior?"

Nitro made another smirk.

"I have my own methods to blend in."

That made Max pouted for Nitro not giving him a right answer. He decided to let it slide.

"Okay, here's my last question," Max became serious but also curious as looked up at the Prime family, "Don't get me wrong, but why brought me here to show your existence and telling your life history to me, a human boy from Earth, all this because I'm special?"

The Prime family faces turned into serious again. They walked a little closer to Max.

"Young Maximus Atla Diego," Prima started with his voice now great serious manner, "The reason why we brought you here and telling you everything we have learned because you have been chosen by Primus himself who sees you worthy to become someone that no one never imagined."

"Someone that can light our darkness hours with his flaming heart," Solus joined too in serious tone with determination, "Someone that have been through pain and suffering, but made him stronger when he endures it."

"Someone that understand, knows, and feels sentient beings' emotions," Nitro added in, "Someone who not just courageous, but also strong, caring, determined, noble, kind, honorable, merciful, trustful, and selfless."

"That someone is you, Maximus," Prima finished as his tone became more serious, "You have proven all those things when you trained with your master. You have experienced traumatic event, but you vanquished your own hatred because you have learned to move on. Your pure heart that lead you in this path. So the question is Youngling, will you accept it, or not? The decision is yours. So follow your heart and think wisely."

After hearing all that, it made Max froze like a statue with widen eyes. His face described shock, stun, speechless, surprise, and touched. The Prime family is offering Max that no human can't have. He felt that they trust him…believe in him. Max lowered his head. He began to remember his childhood when he was in pure joy with his family. Then he remembered traumatic event that caused him suffering and pain. After that…day, he closed to his heart from anyone. He once believed that nothing can heal him, till he met his master. His master adopted him as his little brother. Max's master trained him, trust him, believed in him. His master told Max that someday, the boy's own strength and spirit will lead him to his own destiny that is way beyond a dream. Is this the someday that Max's master was talking about? The Prime family are doing the same thing like his master. Even Primus chose Max. The boy now knows that the Prime family's god must have an extremely good reason. After done thinking and following his heart, Max lift up his head and looked at the metal titans. Max's eyes are burning in determination.

"I ACCEPT." Max said in great determination.

The Prime family made proud, warmly smile for Max's acceptance of his destiny.

"Very well, Maximus," Prima said as he nodded before he turned to Solus.

Solus looked at her sparkmate and nodded. She turned her helm straight and closed her optics. Solus put her servos a little distance from each other. Then suddenly, there were blue particles appearing in the middle between her servos. Max watching this carefully. The blue particles began heading towards each other and forming a shape. When all the blue particles finally formed into small object, it glowed brightly. Max have to cover his eyes from the light. When the light died, Max opened eyes and turned to the Solus. Max's mouth gaped. In the middle between Solus' servos, there was a floating wristwatch. It has black color with golden highlights. It also has red-glowing decal on the surface of black and golden metal. On the center of the watch, there was red-glowing triangular dial screen. The wristwatch look very advanced.

"What's that?" Max asked in awe of curiosity.

Solus opened her optics and looked down at Max.

"That, Max," Solus answering with a proud smile, "it is the Transmorpher."

"Transmorpher?"

"Yes. This device contains a CNA, Cyber Nucleic Acid, the fundamental building block of all Cybertronian life."

"It is like Transformer version of DNA." Max concluded as he still awe.

Solus made a small laugh.

"Yes," Solus smiled and she began saying instructions, "When you strap the Transmorpher on your wrist, it will permanently attach to your human tissue and the CNA will fused with your DNA."

"Does it harm me?" Max asked as he nervous.

"No. This very advanced device can prevent your fusion of DNA with CNA going unstable, so nothing to worry about," Solus assured in soothing tone that made Max calmed, "Now, after the CNA fused with your DNA, the device will inject nine thousand, four hundred and eighteen nanites in your body."

"Nanites?" Max asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Nanites are nano technology that design to repair and heal if there are damages of your body parts, bones, tissues, or your organs. And they can prevent you not getting any illness from your world. I also have my nanites within me, but yours different because I designed them for you."

"Oh." Max said as he amazed.

"There's more," Solus smiled, "When nanites are in your body, they will go to your skeletal bone structures to engineer them into Cybertronian metal elemental substance. So to make your bones more durable to protect your organs. For example, like someone crash you with a speeding car and but didn't break your bones and didn't harm your organs. Also the nanites will cause your muscle density to increase by 50%, to allow your body to still function normally to carry that weight of cybertronian metal. You will still feel physical pain, but your healing factor, with thanks of your nanites, will make it go away."

"Huh. It is like I am going to become Wolverine."

"Almost. Your repairing and healing process will take time if you don't inflict more damage from blade weapons, slugs or energy blasts. And remember, your Cybertronian skeletal structures are not fully indestructible. For example, like if you fight against Cybertronian brute who throws heavy blows or a missile that implodes you. Do you understand, young man?"

"Crystal." Max took Solus' advice.

"Good," Solus smiled again, "Not only healing and repairing your body, the nanites can help you increase your stamina, speed, agility, and endurance. They can also help you to boost your strength by your own will if you went against a regular Cybertronian drones or troopers. Your full strength in human form are almost match to that class."

"Good to know." Max smiled as he impressed.

"Now we done discussing about nanites," Solus continued explaining, "The Transmorpher is voice-activated. If you say 'Suit up', the Transmorpher will follow your command as it give you the advanced cyber suit to wear. The suit will help disguise you when you don't want your enemies or unwanted attention to know your identity. The suit's design can help you to breathe in outer space and not breathing toxic air or any harmful gas. Your suit can absorb enough oxygen that last 5 hours into your breathing tank before you go to the stars."

"That's awesome." Max smiled in excitement.

"Not much as what I about to tell you next," Solus made a proud smirk that caused Max confuse, "When you still wearing your cyber suit, you can say one special command. If you say 'Ignite the Flame', the Transmorpher will allow the CNA to grow to fully take over your human DNA. Then the CNA will fully transform your body and you will become…" Solus paused for dramatic effect that caused Max dying to know. Then she smiled, "Gundam, the Cybertronian guardian of Primus. After you're done to accomplish your selfless heroic goals and missions, you can command the Transmorpher to reverse the process of your transformation. So you can turn back to your human form again."

MAJOR BOMBARDMENT IN MAX'S MIND! Max's face showed extreme shock as his eyes widen as baseballs and his mouth dropped all the way down on the floor. Seeing this, Solus became worried for Max's reaction.

"Max?" Solus inquired in worry tone, "Are you all right?"

After closing his mouth and his eyes back to normal, then suddenly, Max's face was turning into great excitement.

"THAT IS THE MOST AWESOMENEST THING I EVER HEARD!" Max shouted as he jumped to stand up.

Solus blinked once of this before she smiled for Max's happy reaction.

"I'm glad you taking this very well." Solus remarked.

"Yeah!" Max excitedly said, "Turning into giant transforming alien robot is the coolest thing ever!" then Max's face turn into questioning look, "But wait? Did you just say I will become a Gundam? Is that possible?"

Solus made a small laugh.

"Yes," Solus happily answered, "My ability to give birth a Gundam has two methods. First method, Prima and I merge our sparks to create a new spark, Gundam sparkling. Second, with the help from some power of Primus within me, I used my CNA and piece of my spark to create the Transmorpher that can transform you into fully Cybertronian Gundam form with your free will."

"Oh," Max understood. Then Max made a surprised look when he realized something, "Wait? If that's true, that means…" Max hesitated.

Solus deeply smiled.

"When you wear the Transmorpher," Solus said before her voice turned into soothing and cherish tone, "I will be your Femme Creator."

There is nothing anyone could have done to prepare Max for that bombshell. If Max's wears the Transmorpher, he will become son of Solus Prime. After done thinking and realizing Solus who will soon to be his mother, he was touched. Max was surprised of this, but made warm feeling in his heart. He felt…happy. Max looked up straight at Solus' optics and he made his best deeply smile.

"If I wear the Transmorpher, it will be so worth it. Right…Mom?" Max said with a half-hearted tone.

Solus deeply warm smiled of that. She then nodded for definite 'yes'. Then, Prima made a loud cough to get Max's and Solus' attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this touching moment," Prima apologized before he became serious as he looked straight in Max's eyes, "Now understand this, Maximus. If you wear the Transmorpher, you will have a burden with responsibilities," Max nodded for understanding. Then, Prima made a smile, "But it also a gift. This gift will help you to protect people you hold precious and the innocent sentient beings everywhere in the universe. Use that power with your own will of strength and spirit for love, peace, order and freedom," that made Max smiled, "Now please accept my sparkmate's gift? It will be unwise you to reject the gift from the Femme who will soon to be your determined carrier." Prima warned jokingly.

That made Max laughed for Prima's rare humor. After done laughing, Max nodded as he accepted the Transmorpher.

The Prime family proudly smiled for Max's acceptance. Then Solus made the Transmorpher float towards Max. Then the boy grabbed the very advanced device and held in front of his face so he look at it in awe.

"Maximus, strap it on your wrist, so you will have great power you never have before," Prima seriously said with determination, "Now it is time to start your own destiny."

After done aweing, Max look up at the Prime family. His face turned into seriousness before he nodded as his eyes are burning in determination. He looked back at the device. Max began slowly putting the Transmorpher to his left wrist. The strap automatically opened before the Transmorpher been place on Max's wrist. Then the strap automatically strapped around on Max's wrist and the wristwatch's red lights began glow brightly. Max jolted up as his sapphire eyes began to glow brightly light blue. He can feel the CNA fusing with his DNA. He also feel thousands of microscopic robots injected into the bloodstream of his veins, spreading his whole body. Then he felt the nanites changing his bone structures, turning them into harder metal. After the nanites done completely change his skeletal structure, Max's eyes and the wristwatch's lights began turning back to normal. Max blinked few times before looked at his left wrist which holds the Transmorpher. Max actually did it. After realizing this, Max made his best smirk. He looked at the Prime family who are giving him their proudly optics and smiles.

"Congratulations, Max," Prima proudly congratulated, "Now you have become a Gundam. And…" Prima's face change into great happiness, "you became part of our family…son."

Max smiled of that. Nitro, who is still smiling, walked closer to Max.

"Welcome to the family, little brother." Nitro happily commented which caused Max's smile more widen.

Then suddenly, Max felt a number of emotions that were not his own that nearly flooded his senses. Max rubbed his chest where his heart is as he feel these strange feelings.

"Max," Solus voice soothed as she noticed Max's strange behavior, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it just…" Max hesitated as he confused before to continue, "I got weird feelings in my heart. It is not mine and…I don't know how to describe them."

"Because Max, you are feeling our bonds," Solus answered as she referring herself, Prima, and Nitro, "Let me explain to you about those bonds. Cybertronians form bonds between family members. We can literally feel everyone in our families. We know when they are in pain, when they are angry, calm, happy, or depressed. We can even locate members of our families through the bond we share with them. You are part Cybertronian thanks to the Transmorpher. Even your human form, besides it is organic, your heart can feel our emotions. It is similar to our sparks."

"Wow," Max said as he amazed, "That is really cool. That can be quite handy."

The Prime family smiled for Max's comment. Something popped up in Solus' processor. She looked at her new son.

"Max, my son," Solus said with a warm smile as her voice is soft, "Since now you are Gundam, what name you decide to call yourself for that guardian title?" She asked as she curious.

That caused Max off guard of his carrier's question. He began to rubbing his chin as he thinking a good name for his Gundam form. His thinking right name that fits him. Then done thinking, Max made smirk as he figure it out the name. He looked at the Prime family.

"In my Cybertronian form, I will called myself Dawnstrike. _Dawnstrike_ Gundam." Max answered proudly.

"Hmm," Nitro rubbed his metal chin for Max's name, "That's intriguing name."

Max looked at Nitro and made a proud smirk.

"More intriguing than call yourself _Unicorn_ Gundam?" Max asked teasingly.

Nitro glared at Max for that.

"Real funny, little brother." Nitro sarcastically said as he's annoyed.

Watching this sibling bonding, Solus chuckled and shook her helm for this amusement. Then Prima came next to Solus.

"Before we return you back to Earth, Max," Prima said seriously, "There is someone who will meet you, so he can give you a very important item."

Max turned and looked at his creators with raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Max asked in curiosity.

He answered came as a strong wind blowing the white fog away without warning. Max's covered his eyes with his arms for this strong wind current. When the wind stop, a white-blueish light shines Max and the Prime family. Max uncovered his eyes and looked up the source of the light. Max's face turned great awe. Right above in front Max and Prime family, there was white-bluish glowing orb. The mysterious orb is size as Unisphere from New York. Prima went next to Max on his right while Solus on his left and Nitro behind him. Then the Prime family bowed as they one-kneed down and lowered their helms to mysterious orb in great respect. Max didn't pay attention their bowing as he still staring at the orb in awe. Max can feel the powerful aura coming from the orb.

" _ **YOUNG MAXIMUS ATLA DIEGO,"**_ the orb's thunderous voice booming the whole area as it caused Max flinched **,** _ **"I AM PRIMUS, THE CREATOR OF ALL CYBERTRONIAN LIFE."**_

Max went into great shock as his eyes widen and his mouth opened as he witnessing Primus himself, the Cybertronian God.

" _ **I HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO BE THE NEXT GUNDAM SO YOU CAN AND WILL BRING PEACE ACROSS THE COSMOS,"**_ Primus continued speaking _ **, "AND YOU ACCEPTED THIS HONOR BECAUSE OF YOUR PURE SOUL AND SPIRIT. WITH THIS MOMENT SINCE YOUR EARNED IT IN THE BEGINNING OF YOUR LIFE, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE OF MY PRIZEST RELICS THAT HOLDS THE WISDOM KNOWLEDGE OF CYBERTRON'S GOLDEN AGE HISTORY, THE ALLSPARK, THE RELICS, CYBERTRONIAN BIOLOGY, CYBERTRONIAN MEDICINES, CYBERTRONIAN TECHNOLOGY, CYBERTRONIAN TERMINOLOGY, AND ENERGON, THE LIFE BLOOD AND FUEL OF ALL CYBERTRONIAN LIFE. THIS WILL GIVE YOU GREAT POWER AGAINST YOUR ENEMIES IN DIFFICULT TIMES. AND NOW… BEHOLD!"**_

Then suddenly, Max saw a shadow coming out from Primus' spiritual form. Max's face turned in awe as he saw a mysterious object revealed itself. The object is triangular and is striped. A small golden-flaming energy ball is encased by a netted metal cage (spherical) in the middle.

" _ **THE MATRIX OF GUARDIANSHIP! BUT BEFORE YOU POSSESS THIS, I NEED TO HEAR YOUR ANSWERS."**_

Max shook his head from awe as he pay real attention to Primus. Max nodded as he ready to prepare to answer Cybertronian God's questions.

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO KEEP THIS RELIC IN PROTECTION FROM THE WRONG HANDS OF EVIL IF IT COST YOUR LIFE?"**_

"Yes." Max swore without difficulty.

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO PROTECT, DEFEND, AND SAVE ALL INNOCENT SENTIENT LIFE IN THE UNIVERSE?"**_

"Yes." Max swore again in determination

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO FIGHT NOBLE FOR TRUE PEACE CAUSE AND AID THE PRIMES, YOUR FELLOW GUNDAMS, COMRADES, ALLIES, AND FRIENDS WHEN THEY FACE OBSTACLES, CHALLENGES, AND BATTLES?"**_

"Yes." Max swore as his determination growing.

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO VANQUISH ALL THE FORCES OF EVIL BY LIGHTING IN OUR DARKEST HOURS?"**_

"Yes!"

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO SERVE ME WITH YOUR WHOLE LIFE?"**_

"Yes!" Max shouted as he raised his right arm and crutched his fist hard in great determination.

" _ **WILL YOU SWEAR TO KEEP THE LIGHT AND DARKNESS BALANCE IN THE UNIVERSE?"**_

"YES!" Max screamed in burning determination as he quickly place his hand to his heart.

" _ **VERY WELL. WHEN THE TRANSMORPHER ABSORB THE MATRIX WHOLE, YOU WILL LEARN ALL THAT KNOWLEDGE FROM IT AND IT WILL GUIDE YOU IN YOUR LIFE."**_

Then the floating Matrix of Guardianship began slowly approaching to Max.

" _ **ALSO, WHEN YOU CARRY THIS MAXIMUS, YOUR KNOWLEDGE, YOUR FEELINGS, YOUR COMBAT SKILLS AND YOUR MEMORIES WILL BE COPY TO TRANSFER ALL INTO THE MATRIX OF GUARDIANSHIP OF WHAT YOU EXPERIENCE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE TILL YOU FIND A WORTHY CYBERTRONIAIN WHO EARN YOUR TRUST. SO YOU CAN PASS THE MATRIX TO HIM OR HER SO HE OR SHE WILL BECOME A GUNDAM, AND THIS LEGACY WILL CONTINUE TO PASS DOWN YOUR WORTHY DESCENDANTS AS THEY WILL KNOW HOW TO FIGHT WHAT IS RIGHT IN THE UNIVERSE."**_

When the Matrix is getting closer to Max, it began slowly turning into golden energy particles. Max watching this awe sight as the golden particles went inside the Transmorpher as it absorbing them. After all particles are inside the Transmorpher, the wristwatch's red lights glow more brightly than before. Again Max jolted up as his eyes are glowing angelic cerulean color. Then the golden-flaming aura appeared from Max, surrounding his body. Max's mind and heart (which also his spark if he's in Cybertronian form) is getting all the knowledge from the Matrix of Guardianship. After he learned all that knowledge, the golden-flaming aura disappeared. Then Max's eyes and his wristwatch turned back to normal. Max closed his eyes and lowered his head for that experience. Then the Prime family done bowing as they stand up and looked down Max as they more proud of him that he earned the Matrix.

" _ **NOW RISE, DAWNSTRIKE GUNDAM,"**_ Primus ordered as Max opened his serious and determined eyes before lift up his head, looking at the Cybertronian God _ **, "WITH THIS GREAT RESPONSIBILITY, CYBERTRON RECOGNIZES AND WELCOMES YOU. KEEPER OF THE MATRIX OF GUARDIANSHIP. THE**_ _ **FLAME OF HOPE**_ _ **TO ALL FREE CYBERTRONIANS."**_

Max then made his best serious heroic face.

"What is my first assignment, Primus?" Max asked in serious determination.

" _ **YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS YOU PROTECT AND DEFEND YOUR HOME WORLD FROM THE FORCES OF EVIL TILL LIFE OF EARTH IS COMPLETELY SAFE FROM HARM. DURING THAT TIME, YOU WILL ENCOUNTER ALLIES AND FRIENDS WHO WILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU TILL THE END. TRUST THEM WITH YOUR LIFE AND TELL THEM EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS DAY WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS ASSIGNMENT?"**_

Max nodded.

" _ **THEN NOW GO, MAXIMUS ATLA DIEGO. ALSO KNOWN AS DAWNSTRIKE GUNDAM, GO AND BRING PEACE TO ALL SENTIENT LIFE. REMEMBER, I WILL BE WITH YOU ALWAYS IN YOUR SPARK. AND,**_ _ **TILL ALL ARE ONE**_ _ **."**_

"TILL ALL ARE ONE." Max repeated in great determination.

After saying those famous religious words, Primus' spiritual form disappeared till nothing was left. After that, Max made a heavy sigh.

"That was unspeakable moment." Max admitted.

Then Max turned around and looked at the Prime family who are behind him. They are giving them their proudly warm optics and smiles. Max returned to them to.

"Max, how do you feel now?" Solus asked in soft tone.

Max shrugged.

"I'm fine, carrier," Max answered, "Although, I have to get use to all the knowledge I just received in my organic version of CPU." Max said as he now using Cybertronian terms.

Solus nodded for Max's honesty.

"Now it is time to return you to Earth." Prima stated.

Max made a sad expression for that.

"Will I see you guys again?" Max asked hopefully.

"Not for 4 years, little brother," Nitro answered regrettably, "We still have to do our responsibilities that keeps some habitant worlds in order."

"But don't worry, my son," Solus assured in soothing and cheerfully tone, "While we away for now, we will always watching you when you grow up to become more mature in the future."

"You promise?" Max asked still hopefully.

The Prime family nodded.

"We promise." Solus said with mother love.

Solus walked to Max and leaned down to give him motherly-son hug as she closed her optics. Max happily returned it by hugging her cheek plates and nuzzled. After for few seconds, Solus and Max done hugging before the First Femme walked next to Nitro's left side while Prima on his right. The Prime family looked at Max as they giving him their warm smiles.

"Farewell son," Prima proudly said, "We will soon meet again."

"And make us more proud when you overcome any danger you have to face, with your friends' help of course." Solus proudly stated with both soothing and determination tone.

"And meanwhile your journey, I hope you find a special lady to court with." Nitro commented with teasingly smirk.

Max could argue for his brother's comment, but he simply nodded.

"See you later." Max said with a warm smile as he waving good-bye.

His Prime family happily returned it. Then, Max slowly pulled from behind by unknown force. And the same light began to engulf Max. As still looking at his Prime family, Max snapped as he realized something he forgot to ask.

"Wait a nano-klik!? What do you mean _first_ Optimus Prime!?" Max shouted in curiosity.

It was too late for his Prime family to respond that question as the light blocked Max's vision.

 **-Guiana Highlands-**

Max opened his eyes. He found himself laying on the ground in the middle of the forest at night time. Max quickly stand up and looked his surroundings. He realized he's back in Guiana Highlands. Max looked down to his left wrist, which still holds the Transmorpher. After seeing this great power device, Max made determination smirk.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Max said in determination as which he used Spider-Man's famous words from the film.

Max then realized it still night time. Then suddenly popped up in Max's mind.

"Wait!? How long I have been gone!?" Max shouted in panic, "I better go back. Probably master is worrying about me right now."

Max quickly turned and ran fast as he could through in the forest. He didn't realize he has great speed as a rabbit when Max still focusing to return to his master. Dawnstrike Gundam also didn't realized his last question's answer will come. He will soon find it as the Flame of Hope started his new journey with his great destiny!


	3. Ch1: Darkness Rising Part 1

**CHAPTER 1: DARKNESS RISING PART 1**

 **-4 Years Later, Old Dirt Road-**

On the road, a red Dodger Challenger with bullhorns on the hood was driving along. To a passerby it would look like a regular car but if your ever got close enough to it, one would quickly realize that was far from the truth. The dark tinted windows kept people from realizing that there was no one driving it.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And then it hits me…I'm illegally parked." A male voice said from inside the vehicle. The voice was speaking to a friend through a radio link.

* * *

On a dirt road outside the desert town of Jasper, Nevada, a blue motorcycle with white and pink highlights was riding into town. Like the red car, this motorcycle and its 'female driver' also have a secret.

"Another parking ticket, partner?" A female voice asked.

" _Better…the boot."_ The male voice replied with amusement in com-link.

"Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove." The female commented.

" _Bingo! So, the local po-lice do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and BANG!"_ He said with much enthusiasm.

The female couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"New York's finest soil themselves." She added.

* * *

"You know me, Arcee," the male started, "You mess with Cliffjumper…"

"… _and you get the horns."_ Arcee finished in com-link.

Cliffjumper couldn't help but laugh.

" _Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile."_ Arcee stated.

"What can I say, patrolling for energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome," Cliffjumper countered. "Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

" _Like Jasper, Nevada's a party. We're alone anywhere we travel on this rock, Cliff."_ Arcee said.

Suddenly, a beeping came from Cliffjumper's radio screen. Dots appeared on the screen as well.

"I'm getting a signal." Cliff reported.

" _Need back up?"_ Arcee asked him quickly.

"Do I ever need back up?" Cliff joked before before then kicking his speed up, taking a sharp turn to the left, and discovering a miniature valley of sorts full of blue crystals sticking out of the ground.

"I just found a whole lot of Energon." He said in a happy tone.

Unfortunately, it doesn't last long when a shadow fell upon Cliffjumper, who transforms into twenty-eight feet tall red mech robot with horns on his head.

"Decepticons…" Cliff said as he looked up and saw the enemy's ship.

Without warning, the ship fired at Cliff, sending him clashing into the crystals. After a moment of shock, he looked up at the ship to see group of enemy Transformers land at the top of the ledge, looking down at Cliff. These guys had purple and black armor with red visors on their faces.

"Arcee…about that back up?" Cliffjumper asked his partner as he regretted to do it alone.

Cliffjumper turned his attention to the Vehicons that were staring him down.

"Fair warning boys," Cliff warned. "I'll put a few dings in yah."

Cliffjumper then transformed back into vehicle mode and raced towards the enemy. He drove up the hill and leapt into the air, transforming again to robot mode and attacking the enemies.

* * *

A red and blue Long-nose Truck Cab was driving down a road when a transmission came in.

" _Arcee to Optimus, the 'Cons are back! Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!"_ Arcee reported urgently in com-link.

"Understood," A commanding voice said from Peterbilt truck. "Ratchet, do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

* * *

In a snowy area, a mostly white ambulance with red details skidded onto the road.

"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus, but our team is scattered across time zones." Ratchet replied as the ambulance came to a stop.

* * *

" _Arcee."_ Optimus said in com-link as the blue motorcycle came to a stop in Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

" _Bulkhead."_ Optimus said in com-link as a large green SUV came to a stop outside a forest area.

* * *

" _Bumblebee."_ Optimus said in com-link as a yellow Urbana 500 with two black racing stripes skidded to a stop in the desert.

* * *

"Rendezvous with Ratchet and I back at base and prepare to GroundBridge." Optimus ordered as he pushed metal to the pedal during driving.

 **-Minutes later, at Cliffjumper's former location-**

The Decepticon Ship had departed from the area and the Energon crystals had been destroyed during the fight between Cliffjumper and the Decepticon soldiers. A green and yellow vortex appeared at top of the crater's ledge and the Autobots came through in hopes of aiding their comrade.

First was red and white hybrid ambulance, which transform into the thirty feet tall mech Autobot medic known as Ratchet. He was followed by a large green SUV who transformed into thirty-eight feet tall mech, former Wrecker, known as Bulkhead. Following Bulkhead was a striking blue motorcycle who transformed into the twenty-three feet tall cyber-ninja femme known as Arcee. Immediately following Arcee was yellow-and-black striped Urbana 500, a car that resembled a Camaro, transformed into the twenty-eight feet tall, voiceless mech Autobot, Bumblebee. The last one out was the red and blue Peterbilt truck that transformed into the big boss mech himself: the forty-five feet tall and towered over the rest of his soldiers, Autobot leader known as Optimus Prime, the descendent of the first Optimus Prime. All of them had their servos in blaster mode, ready for battle.

Only to find that there was no battle taking place…they had arrived too late.

 **-On board the** _ **Nemesis**_ **-**

A pair of Vehicons dragged a damaged Cliffjumper onto the bridge where Starscream, a thirty-feet tall, Seeker-class, mech Transformer, was waiting for them. Cliffjumper was leaking Energon from various parts of his damaged frame, and one of his horns was missing. Cliff, forced to remain on his knees, looked up at Starscream with defiance in his optics.

"Scream…been a while *cough*," Cliff said casually, "So…where's your master?"

Starscream glared at Cliffjumper.

"Never mind him! I am my own master!" Starscream declared before quickly striking Cliffjumper in the left chest plate with his razor sharp digits, piercing it.

"AAHHH!" Cliffjumper cried out in pain.

"Many more questions?" Starsream sadistically asked rhetorically.

Cliffjumper couldn't say another word as he felt his life force being fade as Energon spilled from the wound. Starscream tore his sharp servo out. The Vehicons released their hold on Cliffjumper.

Cliff fell forward as he went offline…permanently.

Cliffjumper was dead.

"Clean that up." Starscream callously ordered the Vehicons.

 **-Meanwhile, back at the battle sight-**

The Autobots had relaxed their guard as they looked around.

"An untapped energon deposit." Optimus observed.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead commented.

"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said to Optimus.

"Indeed, and if they're scouting energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return." Optimus said ominously.

The Autobots began looking around to see if they could find any clues to the whereabouts of their comrade, Cliffjumper. Arcee was looking around much faster than the others, who were being more cautious, and jumped down into the crater. Bumblebee followed after her, just in case.

Arcee looked around until her optics caught sight of something that made her gasp: one of Cliffjumper's horns. It had been broken off during the fight and was lying in the dirt until Arcee knelt down to pick it up.

"No…" Arcee sadly said, not wanting to believe it. She showed it to Ratchet.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, getting CMO's attention, "Can you track his position?"

Ratchet opened the miniature computer in his wrists. He saw that his computer was getting a reading on Cliffjumper's life signal, but it was moving away from theirs and was red instead of yellow like the signals from the other Autobots. Before he could get an exact bead on the signal, it disappeared in the screen.

"No! Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." Ratchet announced sadly.

 **-Back onboard the** _ **Nemesis**_ **-**

Starscream stood on the bridge when the thirty feet tall, dark blue with purple highlights armored, silent communications officer approached behind the second-in-command.

"Soundwave. What is it?" Starscream asked impatiently as the eavesdropping Decepticon got closer.

The black visor screen where Soundwave's face was showed a sound displayer.

" _Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone whenever we travel on this rock, Cliff."_ A recording of Arcee's voice was played for Starscream as Soundwave had picked up the transmission.

"The one called Arcee," Starscream observed before he sneered, "Why slay one Autobot when we still have the advantage of surprise?" then the seeker made a sadistic evil grin.

 **-Shortly, atop the Autobot Hideout, outside of Jasper, Nevada-**

The Autobots were all gathered at a makeshift grave marker that Arcee had made their fallen comrade, Cliffjumper.

"We must not allow our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus spoke to his gathered comrades, "As of today, only we five Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safer harbor, to humankind," While Optimus continued his speech, Arcee walked forward holding Cliffjumper's horn in her servos. She gently placed it on the grave marker, "And we owe it to memory of our fallen comrade to survive."

After she placed Cliffjumper's horn down, Arcee began walking away.

"Arcee?" Optimus questioned.

"If Cliff's gone, standing around here and sulking won't bring him back," Arcee stated as her voice in pain, "So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to _protecting humankind_." Arcee said bitterly as she continued walking away. She transformed into her motorcycle and drove off.

"Optimus, helping humans will only result in more tragedy." Ratchet said bitterly.

"You opinion is noted." Optimus said, but he wasn't about to change his mind.

"Do you think Arcee will be okay?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

Bulkhead, like everyone else, was worried for the femme's emotional state. After all, she had lost her second partner, and a great friend that Arcee enjoyed being around with. Now that Cliffjumper is gone, it was foreseeable that Arcee would begin to close herself off from everyone.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead, but was silent. Optimus' blue optics illuminated with eons of battle, suffering, kindness, and wisdom. The Last of the Primes remained silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"Cliffjumper and Arcee were very close, as you know. She will be grieving for quite some time," Optimus pauses, "We can only hope that in time, she learns to accept it and move on, and hopefully…for her sake, find a new source of happiness."

Then suddenly, Optimus felt tingling sensation in the Matrix of Leadership, which is in Prime's spark chamber. In curiosity, Optimus turned in different direction to find a source of this strange feeling. What he's looking at is town of Jasper, in far distance from them and also Arcee driving to that location.

' _What this strange feeling that the Matrix of Leadership have sensed?' Optimus confusingly asked himself in his thoughts, 'This feeling seems similar to the Matrix, but still different as I couldn't describe it. Is there another piece of Primus' spark? What will be the outcome of this new appearance?'_

 **-In Jasper, Nevada-**

A sixteen- year-old boy was working at a local fast food restaurant called KO Drive-In. He had slick black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt with dark grey body but light grey sleeves and tennis shoes. His name is Jack Darby. He was a regular kid who wants to help his mother to earn money. So he can help her to pay the house rent bills…

"Welcome to KO Drive-In where the patties are a knockout. May I take your order?" Jack spoke into the microphone in very bored manner.

" _Uh, two super combos, extra fries."_ The customer ordered. This person was obviously a teenager by sound of his voice.

"OK. Deus numerous Deus. Anything else?" Jack asked as he prepared the orders.

" _Yeah, some advice. How do I get an awesome job like yours?"_ The customer asked sarcastically.

That was when Jack heard the tormenting laughter through the speakers next to his ears as he laid all the orders out. Jack didn't have to deal with this. He deals with this scrap every day. And now, enough is enough.

"So that's two not-as-funny-as-we-think-we-are combos with a side of bite-me?" Jack sniped as he placed the bags on the counter.

" _WHAT'D YOU SAY?"_ The other voice said threateningly. Apparently, this guy was one who liked to dish it out but couldn't take it.

"$ 5.59, sir, at the window." Jack gritted through his teeth.

He heard the sound of the car pulling up and prepared the cash register. However, before Jack could react, they took the order, laughing, and started to pull away. The guys didn't even bother to pay for their orders!

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" Jack called after them helplessly.

Luckily, for Jack, the punks didn't get more than a few feet when a biker pulled directly in front of them, causing them to stop. The biker was on black Harley Davidson Café Sportster XLCR vintage 1972. The biker was wearing dark blue jeans, light black leather combat boots, opened black leather jacket as it showing his white T-shirt, black travelling backpack, and fingerless biker gloves which showing his fingers completely wrapped up with white strap bandages. His black helmet was covered with red and golden flames that screams for wild. His helmet shade visor is completely black as no one can see this mysterious biker's face. With his appearance and his bike, it made him a great example to be the badaft teenager.

"I suggest you punks back up and pay for your food to the man, before I lose my _temper_." The biker deadly threatened in very calm tone, for now.

To make sure he's dead serious, the biker raised his left hand, facing it to these punks. No one didn't pay attention to the black-golden tech watch with red-glowing lights strapped around his wrist because the biker stretched his fingers, and let them crack with a satisfying sound before crutched his hand into a fist. With the biker's deadly tone of his voice and threatening the punks as he will fight them with no hesitation, it made the punks inside the car completely white pale in fear. They can even see the angering crimson aura surrounding the biker. They don't think twice to not anger this beast further.

The punks completely got the message and quickly backed up their car. They paid Jack, who surprise of this, the money before speeding off as quickly as they could.

Jack smiled out the window as the biker pulled up to the window, but out of the way in case any customers showed up.

"Thanks for the save." Jack happily said.

"You're welcome." The biker said.

Even though it is completely black, Jack can tell the biker smiling behind the visor of his helmet.

"So by judging your cool look and your awesome bike, I'm pretty sure you are new in this town. Right?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"Yes," The biker simply answered, "And thank you complimenting my outfit and my bike."

Jack nodded.

"Do you guys sell smoothies?" The biker asked.

Jack got off guard of that question. He didn't expect his hero asking nicely. After done realizing, Jack then smiled.

"Yep. What kind do you like?" Jack asked.

"I will have a blueberry smoothie, that's it. It has been a long drive to arrive this town." The biker ordered and he admitted that he's quite thirsty.

"All right. That will be $1.50, sir?" Jack asked nicely as he still smiling.

The biker nodded. The biker reached in his pocket and took out his wallet. He grabbed one dollar and two quarters before handed to Jack. Jack opened the cashier and put the money in it before closed. Jack walked up to get the biker's smoothie. As the biker waited patiently, he noticed Jack returning with his smoothie. The biker then took something out his wallet. Jack now at the counter and gave the smoothie to the biker.

"Thank you." The biker said gratefully as he took his order.

Jack nodded for 'you're welcome'. Then suddenly, the biker moved his arm forward which was holding a dollar in front of Jack. Jack got confused by this.

"What this?" Jack asked.

"$50," The biker simply said, "Think of it as your tipping."

Jack blinked once.

"Really?" Jack asked as he surprised.

The biker nodded.

"I don't know?" Jack said as he still surprised and now unsure, "Is just…don't take this the wrong way, but…why giving me this much when we just first met each other?"

"Because," The biker's voice became serious, "Even though you worked this job, I know you have been working so hard is by looking at you. If you kept this job, it means you definitely have a good reason not to lose it. Right?"

Jack got off guard again. Jack now knows this biker likes people who worked so hard to help out their families. Like Jack helping his mother. The biker is different, like a charitable teenager than a customer. As Jack still thinking about this, he thoughts interrupted by the biker's voice.

"Please accept and take it? Or don't I have to threaten you too?" The biker said jokingly.

Jack looked at the dollar before back to the biker. Jack smiled and nodded as he accepted. Jack slowly take his tipping money from the biker. After holding a $50 in his hand, Jack still smiling as he looked straight through the biker's visor.

"Thanks. This means a lot. Though, the way you give to someone like me, it is rare to people to show good deeds in this town," then Jack laughed, "Even in our teenage years." Jack added in happy tone.

The biker made a small laugh for that.

"That I agreed," The biker said as he smiling behind the visor, "Now I will enjoy this smoothie. And thank you again for it."

"No problem." Jack said as he still smiling.

Then the biker twist the handle of his bike to make roar of the engine loudly before turning slowly and driving out the drive-thru.

When biker is for now out of his sight, Jack now knows he have to get back to work. While working, Jack still couldn't help smiling for that person.

' _What a nice guy.' Jack thought._

* * *

Arcee, in her vehicle mode, was driving down a lone stretch of road that led to Jasper. All around her were rocks and mesas in the distance. It was early afternoon and the sky was blue with white puffy clouds and the sun out shining.

The Autobot femme was lost in her own deep thoughts. Sadness, depression, and failure were eating away at her spark. She had just lost her partner and good friend, Cliffjumper. Arcee made sure to keep her emotions in check, but it was proving to be a challenge.

She and Cliffjumper were close, and accepting he was gone was difficult. She had already lost one partner, why did have to lose a second.

' _I can't believe he's gone. I can still remember talking to him yesterday before we went out on patrol. I can still see his grinning faceplate.' Arcee said inwardly._

Inching closer to town, she reluctantly knocked down her speed to avoid possibly pulled over. A moment of inward and outwards silenced passed as the air rushed pass her aerodynamic frame.

Suddenly, grief was replaced by anger, anger with herself.

' _I should've known better than allow myself to become real close with him. Sure me and Cliff had fun together and he did bring out a side of me I haven't shown since Tailgate's…horrid demise, but…knowing how the universe hates me…I should've just closed myself off from everyone.' Arcee reprimanded._

When the old building of Jasper came into view, Arcee swiftly activated her hologram rider, Sadie. After a moment of letting it sink it, she let out a stress filled sigh.

' _No, I shouldn't close myself off from everyone. Closing myself off will not make it any easier for me or the team,' Arcee thought, remembering an important lesson Cliffjumper taught her when they first met, 'Cliff is gone. There's nothing I can do about it. Sulking around won't change a thing.'_

After that latter thought, Arcee instantly recalled what she said to her team before she drove off for Jasper this morning.

" _If Cliff is gone, standing around sulking won't bring him back. So if anyone minds, I think I'll back to_ _protecting humankind_ _."_

The blue femme began thinking about her earlier statement more and more.

' _Why does Optimus wants us to protect the humans? It's like Ratchet said, defending them will only lead to more tragedy! Besides, it's not like those flesh bags would ever accept us if they knew of our existence,' She paused for a minute, 'I know I never really agreed with Ratchet on this subject before…but after today…I am starting to agree with him. The humans are just weak, primitive organics that don't deserve a second thought. The only reason I protect them is because I'm just following Prime's orders.'_

We all know that Arcee is dead wrong. She have no idea what the humans really capable of. Like our 'certain person' we know. The humans are more to them than meets the eye.

While mulling over her emotions and newfound, rash opinion of humanity, Arcee noticed that she was driving out of downtown Jasper. The blue motorcycle stopped at an intersection and turned to the right, unaware at the moment that she was being followed.

All of a sudden, two purple and black convertibles drove out of a gas station parking lot and began steadily pursued the motorcycle. Arcee adjusted her mirrors to where she could see the double of purple/black cars tailing her.

"Twins." Arcee growled quietly.

To avoid their detection, the blue Autobot exited off the road and into the nearest parking lot. She drove into an empty parking space right in front of an establishment called: KO Burger Drive-In.

The femme adjusted her mirrors towards the road. She let out a sigh of relief as the two Vehicons continued down the road, without noticing her. Arcee scanned her surroundings and was pleased to find nobody outside.

"Take five, Sadie." Arcee said as she shut off her motor, deactivated her hologram, and let out her stand.

Arcee thought she can be alone for a few minutes, till she heard the roar of the engines. Arcee looked forward in her vehicle form where the motor sounds coming from. If she's in bipedal form, Arcee would be right now gaping a little of her mouth for 'who' is on her left side of the road. She saw the badaft biker, riding on black Harley. The biker didn't notice Arcee parked in the parking lot during driving as he planning to drink his smoothie which is in his right hand. Then the biker quickly turn to same entrance that Arcee entered the parking lot and parked on the other side of the KO Drive-In, ten yards away from her.

Arcee quickly analyzed the biker and his bike before he parked.

' _I hate to admit it, but he got good taste in style and his motorcycle," Arcee thought, 'For a human.' Arcee added bitterly._

After done parking and shut off the motor of black Harley, the biker turned at the same direction where Arcee is. While sitting his motorcycle, the biker was focusing holding his smoothie right in front of his helmet.

"Finally." The biker said in glad tone.

As he was about to lift up his shade visor so he can drink it, until the biker saw glimpse of blue behind the red straw, stopping him to reveal his face. In curiosity, the biker looked further for a better look of 'who' is right in front of him. Behind his black visor, the biker's mouth opened and his eyes widen in awe. He saw beautiful machine he had ever seen. The machine in question was a blue sports motorcycle with white and pink highlights. The biker unexpectedly lost his grip on his blueberry smoothie, letting it fall to the asphalt, and spilling everywhere. And his thirst completely disappeared because the sight of beauty of the motorcycle. The biker ignored the spill of his smoothie as he staring in great focus of the femme's vehicle form, in a seemingly mystified matter.

"OH MY…" The biker quietly said in great awe. _'…PRIMUS.' The biker finished his sentence with Cybertronian God's name in thought._

The biker got off the black Harley before he began to walking to Arcee. He approached the motorcycle and starred at it with an awed expression behind his helmet shade visor. Arcee fixed her mirror where she could see the whole appearance of the drooling biker.

"Hello beautiful," The biker said, "Where have you been all my life?"

The biker took his gloves off from his bandaged hands and ran his hands along the black leather seat, enjoying the feel and curves. Arcee inwardly shuddered, and if she were in robot mode, she would be gritting her dentas, trying to bit back a moan. For some unknown reason, this human's touch felt soothing to her. But under present circumstances, it enraged Arcee.

' _Who is this human? And…why did it feel…good when he touched me? I need to get out of here!' Arcee thought alarmingly._

Without warning, the Biker straddled her motorcycle form. Arcee felt that the biker was little heavy than he looks. The biker was now analyzing Arcee's vehicle features. He then looked at the gauges and noticed that they are different. They all appeared to be digital with the center being the main menu with the Autobot insignia in the center. That caught the biker's interest. He didn't recognize this logo before. By looking at logo, he feels that it showing freedom, order, peace, and justice. He then shrugged inwardly as he decided to let it slide.

"Interesting…" The biker speaking to Arcee as he is impressed, unaware she's Cybertronian femme, "Your gauges looks digital and the center console is state of the art. Navigation, satellite radio, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth? You are superior to my Harley over there. And by looking at you, with my knowledge of motorcycles, you are definitely made to go fast. Also, your paintjob and your shiny chrome, they are magnificent. You are truly one of the kind." The biker complimented by patting softly on the center of Arcee's motorcycle form.

If Arcee were in bipedal form, her cheek plates would be showing intensely blue blush.

' _DID. HE. JUST. COMPLIMENTED. ME?' Arcee asked herself in great shocked and disbelief in her thoughts._

After hearing the biker's honest words, another unknown reason, she glad that the human complimented her tech and beauty of her vehicle form. And again, it enraged Arcee even more for not knowing why she think that was good.

Then the biker put his gloves back and took a firm grip on the handlebars, almost eliciting a quiet groan from Arcee. Behind his visor, the biker closed his eyes as he imagined riding this beautiful motorcycle to the sunset horizon. Then suddenly, the biker felt strange emotions and…they are not belong to him.

' _What the…' The biker said inwardly in confusion._

Meanwhile the biker is in strange trance as he still sitting on Arcee, Jack exited the restaurant as his cellphone went off.

"Hey, mom. I just got off…" Jack answered, "No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience says I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet…I know, Rain's stepbrother is coming tomorrow…Yes, yes. We have to prepare to welcome him, I know that too…Be careful? This is Jasper," Jack scoffed before properly letting his eyes wonder on the same biker he met earlier who was sitting on blue motorcycle. Even though Jack couldn't tell what behind the biker's visor, he knows that the biker was acting strangely still, "Uh, mom? Something comes up. I gotta run…Yeah. I love you too, mom. Bye." Jack put away his phone and began walking to the biker and Arcee.

While he's not noticing Jack coming towards him, the biker was trying to figure it out these emotions who are not origin from him as they flooding through his hands to his heart.

' _Why I'm feeling these negative emotions?' The biker asked himself in his thoughts, 'I felt…Anger, Pain, Guilt, Regrets, Depression, Suffering and…Sadness?' that caused him confuse more. Until, the puzzle in the biker's mind starting to put together, 'Wait a nano-klik? Emotions? Non-Transformer vehicles don't have emotions. Unless…' the puzzle finally put together as the biker realized in shock, 'this motorcycle, it's not origin from Earth, it's…Cybertronian!'_

"Hey?" Jack's voice snapped the biker's trance.

Behind his visor, the biker opened his eyes and turned to Jack who was standing next him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

The biker looked at Jack before looking at Arcee again.

"I'm fine." The biker lied. Man, he hates lying.

"What you were doing?" Jack asked in curiosity.

The biker was thinking an excuse. Then the biker found out the right words to say without letting blue Cybertronian know that he figure it out her true form. He looked at Jack.

"When I parked here in this parking lot, I noticed this bike that got me interest. So I walked to it and decided hop on, to know what is feel like riding this beautiful bike. I am kind of Motorcycle Maniac." The biker honestly answered, letting out details that the motorcycle was actually a Cybertronian in disguise.

' _Well now that makes perfect sense the way a smooth operator compliments ME.' Arcee deadpanned inwardly._

Jack shook his head amusement before smiling at the biker.

"Man, you seriously need to get a girlfriend." Jack commented.

Behind his visor, the biker glared at Jack for that.

"Very funny." The biker retorted sarcastically.

While the two boys are chatting, Arcee adjusted her mirrors to look what's behind them. She saw two Decepticon vehicles who are slowly driving forward to them, knowing that they found Arcee.

"Okay, boys, you can have leave anytime now…" Arcee pleaded quietly in urgent.

"I got to admit, this is very cool motorcycle. No offence to yours." Jack stated.

"Not taken." The biker said.

Then suddenly, the biker's survival instincts were kicking in. Turning his head to see Arcee's mirror, the biker saw the two Vehicons who are getting closer to the trio.

' _I never see those models before,' The biker ominously stated inwardly, 'the way their driving and their dark windows, there are no doubts those two are Cybertronians. I can sensed their hostility like they planning to attack. But why?' The biker looked at Arcee in her vehicle form, 'whoever this Cybertronian, it is probably their target. It must be hiding from them. And yet, the kid and I will be in crossfire. Great,' The biker said sarcastically, 'don't I have enough time to ride on Harley with the boy?' Then he sighed as was not possible, 'Then kid and I have no choice to escape with this Cybertronian. I must get the boy to safety from those two. But I must play along not knowing motorcycle Cybertronian's true form. I don't who to trust, this or them. But judging those two, they will not hesitate to attack even there is innocent next to me. So have to stick with this guy, for now. And to learn why they're here on Earth.'_

"Kid, whatever you do, hop on behind me without hesitation." The biker ordered in stern tone as he tightly gripped on Arcee's handle bars. She ignored what he said as she was still focusing on two Vehicons.

That caused Jack confused.

"Wha-" Jack started to ask why when the two cars turned on their headlights and began revving their engines menacingly.

"Scrap…" Arcee muttered.

Suddenly, the biker quickly grabbed Jack's arm, surprising the sixteen-year-old.

"What are you-WHOA!" Jack shouted as the biker pulled him and force Jack hopping on Arcee.

Seeing this, one of cars popped up energon blaster from the hood to aim the targets. Arcee, completely ignoring protocol, started her engine and quickly turned to her right, driving fast that caused Jack yelped and grabbed around the biker's waist tightly. The Vehicon fired a shot, but it missed as Arcee was too fast, but instead, the blast made contact on black Harley, blowing up the bike. Seeing the bike blew up, behind his visor, the biker's face showing shock of horror.

"HARLEY!" The biker shouted.

Then two Vehicons' tires screeched before they charged towards Arcee, who is still driving. The blue motorcycle turned to face the charging vehicles. The biker didn't show fear as he clinging real tightly on the handlebars, but Jack for his only reaction was wrapping on tight for dear life and yelling. Arcee lifted her front wheel up as she gunned it through the space in-between the two Vehicons on the right, and towards the street. As soon as her tires hit the road pavement, Arcee kicked up her speed. Arcee, the biker, and Jack all zoomed down the street with the Vehicon duo now in hot pursuit.

"Do not let go." Arcee instructed.

The biker knew the Cybertronian spoke up for their situation, but he got off guard because this Transformer is actually a femme. Jack yelped as he stared at the dashboard with shocked look. The sixteen-year-old was also taken by surprise from the feminine voice that came out of nowhere.

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Jack cried out.

The blue femme did not answer. She instead accelerated her speed.

While they still chasing Arcee, one of the Vehicons decided to speak in com-link to the _Nemesis_.

"Commander Starscream, target sighted with a pair human youths." The Vehicon reported in.

" _Destroy them all!"_ Starscream ordered in com-link that caused two Vehicons increased their speed.

Jack glanced back to see the two amethyst/onyx vehicles still gaining on them. Jack panicked.

"They still chasing us!" Jack shouted.

Arcee took a fast right turn at an intersection. As soon as the femme hit straight, she accelerated even faster. After putting some distance between the two Vehicons, Arcee slowed down and pulled into an alleyway. When she came to complete stop, Jack immediately dismounted her before the biker got off too. While they still facing her, the biker remained calm but Jack backed away slowly.

"W-w-what…are you?" Jack stuttered.

Arcee glared at the biker and Jack with her headlights.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you both down." She threatened acidly.

The biker glanced at Arcee who was slowly inching closer to him and Jack, gesturing for them to leave.

' _She got spirit. I give her that.' The biker commented in his thoughts._

The biker turned to Jack, who was still in fear.

"You heard the woman! Let's GO!" The biker shouted as he quickly grabbed Jack and put the sixteen-year-old on his left shoulder in soldier-carried-the-injured style.

"HEY?!" Jack shouted as he surprised that the biker is strong than he looks.

Then the biker, carrying Jack, ran down a separate alleyway. Seeing the biker ran like a speeding rabbit, it surprised Arcee.

"Did he just…" Arcee started in disbelief before she decided to ignore it.

With the humans gone, Arcee hit the throttle and raced down the pathway. Just in time too. She adjusted her mirrors and could see the Vehicon twins turning in the ally, and driving straight for her. Arcee wasn't worried though. She planned to take them out of human sight and beat the scrap out of them. After all, she needed to let off some steam.

However, fate had other plans. Arcee caught a glimpse of one of two Vehicons turning down the alleyway where the biker and Jack had gone down.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed.

Arcee instantly u-turned and gunned her engines towards the incoming purple car. The warrior femme timed it right as she jumped into the air. Her back tire made contact with the Vehicon's hood and allowed her to leap in the air before landed on the ground. After clearing the Vehicon, Arcee changed coursed down the alleyway perpendicular to the one she was in.

* * *

As he was running while carrying Jack, the biker was thinking about that femme.

' _That femme, who was she?' The biker asked himself in his thoughts, 'Who did she work for? She seems to care to not let the humans in the crossfire. Whoever she works for, it means they are on side of the humanity. I definitely have to know and meet them.'_

While been carried by the biker, Jack was kind of glad for the act the biker's was doing. And Jack was surprised for the biker's great speed, not complaining of it because their dangerous situation, they need to go to safe place fast. Then the boys heard the car's engine. Jack looked up and saw the Vehicon who is gaining on them. Jack panicked again.

"Dude, pick up the pace!" Jack stated.

"On it!" The biker shouted.

The biker sprinted faster. But the Vehicon increased his speed to catch up the speeding-rabbit biker and Jack. Jack still looking at the car who is still gaining on them.

"We don't even know her!" Jack yelled.

Suddenly, the sounds of a familiar motorcycle engine got more audible. Arcee quickly slipped by the Vehicon through a gap between the drone and the wall, causing him twirl in surprise as he losing his speed. While the Vehicon trying to go back straight driving in the alley, it allowed the time for the biker to decrease his speed. The blue Autobot drove up to the biker's and Jack's left side and lessened her speed to their own.

"Both of you, hop on!" Arcee demanded.

The biker looked at Arcee.

' _Yep, this femme is definitely a good guy.' The biker thought._

Then the biker nodded to her. The biker carefully put Jack on back of the seat before he mounted on Arcee in front of the sixteen-year-old. After the biker hold her on tight while Jack wrapped around the biker's waist, Arcee quickened her speed. The trio zoomed out of the alleyway and down the street once more. The double of Vehicons was close behind. Jack looked back and to his shock, he saw some sort of weapon deploy out of the side of their hoods. Without warning, a barrage of red energy blasts was fired upon Arcee, the biker, and Jack.

The femme took evasive maneuvers as she went side to side, avoiding the blasts. Jack was freaked out from this sudden turn of events.

Arcee took a turn that got them on the main freeway along with many other trucks, cars, and vans. She knew that it may not have been wise to get on the highway, but it was the quickest way to a place where there would be no prying human eyes.

The biker still remained calm, but Jack breathed heavily, bringing in much needed oxygen. Once he caught his breath, Jack eyed the bike's dashboard.

"Why are those guys shooting at us!?" Jack shouted.

"There's no 'us' kids. And they're no guys." Arcee replied harshly.

"I agreed with her. The second part." The biker added. He then looked at Arcee, "We must find an exit so we can lose them."

Arcee surprised for the biker stated her in calm tone, not been frighten of their sticky situation.

"Fine." Arcee said, not thrilling taking order from the human.

Then the trio heard a loud roar of the car's engine, not from the Vehicons. The biker and Jack turned around to see the two purple cars still chasing after them. All of a sudden, out of the corner of the boys' eyes, they spotted a yellow and black Urbana 500 zooming down the freeway. It came up to the side of the Vehicon in front and slammed into a drone.

The force sent the Vehicon uncontrollably to the side of the road. A 'Con made contact with the wall of the freeway, causing sparks to fly everywhere and causing serious damage to the vehicle's paintjob. This gave Bumblebee more than enough time to accelerate forward and provide a barrier between the other Vehicon and Arcee.

"Friend of yours?" The biker and Jack asked in unison.

"Family." Arcee's simple replied.

After hearing that right, the biker looked at Arcee in surprise.

' _Family?' The biker repeated inwardly, 'Now I really want to know and meet her 'whole family'.'_

 **-Under a nearby bridge-**

A young boy was racing his yellow remote control car by himself, mimicking noises made by a real car. The car was the same design as Bumblebee, not that the boy knew this. The boy had spiky brown hair, thick glasses over his brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing khaki pants, white tennis showed, and a brown sweater over a white dress shirt. The boy's name was Rafael Esquivel though he preferred being called Raf. As he had fun with his remote control car, his phone rang, which he immediately answered.

"Hi, mamma…Racing, right up the street…OK, just five more minutes?" Raff begged his mother before hanging up and resuming his little race.

 **-Back on the freeway-**

They continued driving down the highway, looking for an exit. The biker and Jack glanced back momentarily to see one of the ebony and violent cars drive up and slam into Bumblebee's side. The young scout lost control and was forced off the road, and skip across the highway railing. The Vehicon duo picked up their speed and started regaining ground on the blue Autobot, the biker, and Jack.

Suddenly, Arcee's optics spotted orange cones laid across the exit to an empty, unfinished highway ramp that was still under construction. She scanned closer to see that there were no workers present around the sight. It was the perfect place to come out of hiding and throw down with her chasers. The exit appeared to over a thousand feet ahead of them.

The biker looked further and saw the construction site of the unfinished highway ramp. The biker was thinking the same thing as Arcee.

"If you planning to use that exit, go for it." The biker said in determination as he agreed Arcee's idea, gripping tightly on her handle bars.

After hearing the biker's encouraging words, it made Arcee more determined to do her idea. When she came across an empty stretch of freeway, Arcee gunned her accelerator towards the exit. They slipped by in-between some orange cones and up the bridge. Looking over the biker's right shoulder, Jack's eyes widened once he saw the incomplete bridge up ahead, and that the motorcycle didn't appear to be slowing down.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jack asked loudly in a panicked fashion.

The biker and Arcee didn't answer as at the last minute, the femme changed course towards the side of the bridge. She lifted up her front wheel whilst the determined biker hold on tight on her handle bars and Jack who hung on his life, and jumped over the railing, Jack made a fearful yell as they speedily rolled outward slope of the ramp.

* * *

Under bridge, Raf was still having fun racing with his remote race car until he heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. The young boy looked at the ramp above in curiosity to find the source of engine sound.

On the bridge, as soon as they approached a drop off, Arcee, the biker and Jack went flying into the air. The motorcycle landed on its tires with a hard thud and skidded to a stop. Jack finally let out a deep breath as he dropped his shoulders. It was then Jack realized that he was still wrapping the biker's waist tightly. The sixteen-year-old let go. The biker was still calmed after that stunt as he lessen his grip of Arcee's handle bars. After that stunt, the biker admitted that was fun.

After seeing the whole stunt in front of the young boy, Rafael dropped his remote control in amazement.

"Whoa." Raf said in awe.

Hearing Raf, the biker and Jack turned and looked at a young boy with glasses. Jack took a deep breath. But the biker, behind his shade visor, couldn't help but smirk for Raf's reaction.

"You have no idea." The biker and Jack said in unison.

The biker and Jack dismounted the blue motorcycle. Everyone's attention was then drawn to the sounds of revving engines. The three boys looked to the side to see the two purple cars parked thirty yards in front of them and Arcee. But it was the next thing that really took Jack's and Raf's breath away.

Strange gear shifting sounds were made as parts of each car broke into pieces. In less than a second, the cars had shifted into bipedal robots. They had the same color scheme as their forms: purple with a touch of black. They stood at least twenty-eight feet tall and their faces were only a red, horizontal visor.

Jack's and Raf's faces showed fear as they seen giant killer robots that were able to transform into vehicles. But the biker, he was not in fear from the Vehicons.

"Stay behind me if you want to live." The biker ordered in stern tone to the two boys as he walked in front of them, protecting them while glaring at the two Decepticons.

' _It will be a good time the femme to transform right now.' The biker said inwardly as he still glaring at two Vehicons._

For answering the biker's thoughts, the three boys heard the same transforming sounds emanated from behind them. They swiftly turned their heads to see the blue motorcycle break up into pieces and shifting. It was a process similar to the way the two purple and black cars used to change into their bipedal modes.

All of a sudden standing before the three boys was now a twenty-three foot tall robot. They took a minute to take in its appearance. It miraculously had a lean, curvy shape to it like a feminine body would and had blue armor with pink and white highlights. One struck out to Jack and Raf that this robot actually had a face, a female face at that.

Both Jack and Raf couldn't belief that they seeing the femme in shock. But the biker, that's different story. Behind the visor, the biker's jaw dropped while his eyes shot open in total amazement. His heart was pounding rapidly. Behind his visor, the biker's face was in awe of stupidity for her beauty. He never expect this femme to be so very…attractive.

' _I. WAS. ON. HER? THIS. FEMME. SHE. IS. EXTREMELY…STUNNING.' The biker stupidly mumbled inwardly as he felt his heart just struck by a heart arrow._

The biker shook his head to go back in reality. The three started backing away from the blue femme and towards the unfinished bridge forty yards to their right. The two teens and pre-teen had quickly noticed the rage in the female bot's electric azure optics, directed at the two purple robots. The biker know that look. That's the look that will end this badly, for the Vehicons. Who can blame her? She did been chased down with two teens she really didn't want to invite them in the battle against the two Decepticons who tried to kill them for several times. She did have a bad day. He could join the fight, but the biker know it will be wise to get out of the way so she can take all that anger on the 'Cons.

"This ends here, 'Cons." Arcee declared as she charged straight for them.

The Vehicons shifted their right lower servos to blasters and began letting loose a barrage of red energy blasts at Arcee. The fast amazon cyber-ninja dodged the fusillade of Energon blasts with ease and experience. Arcee jumped up and kicked one in the chest, taking him down. She dodged a shot from the other one, and then kicked him in the face, taking the 'Con down. Jack, Raf, and the biker watched the femme and the Vehicons battle in awe.

"What are they?" Raf asked the older boys.

Jack shrugged not really knowing how to answer.

"Talking vehicles that turn into robots…or the other way around." Jack guessed.

While looking at the battle, the biker was carefully watching Arcee in great focus, admiring her fighting style against the two Vehicons.

' _She's using Circuit-Su,' The biker said inwardly in impressive tone, 'And she doing quite perfectly against those two. Although, she need to work on that anger issue. It might cause her trouble when the tables are turn.'_

The other Con charged at Arcee. She saw this and charged at him. Arcee kicked and punched the Vehicon in the gut, then punched it in the face four times.

"THIS. *SLAM* IS. *SLAM* FOR. *SLAM* CLIFF! *SLAM*" Arcee said with each rage punches.

However, the Vehicon didn't even look fazed by her attacks. The Con looked at Arcee and his red visor glowed brighter. He took a swing at Arcee, who moved back to avoid the strike. He then began firing its blaster at the blue armored femme. Arcee started doing handsprings backward to avoid his blaster fire. She was almost back to the place Arcee started when she took a round to the breastplate and slid across the concrete with a nails-on-blackboard sound that made Jack and Raf wince.

But the biker ignored that sound as he looked at injured Arcee in horror. He then looked back at the two Vehicons and glared them angrily behind his visor as his blood boiling in rage. They _hurt_ Arcee.

"Big mistake." The biker growled in determination.

Even though the biker want fight the two Vehicons, but protecting Jack and Raf is his first priority. Suddenly, the three boys heard the sounds of a powerful engine drawing nearer. They looked up and right on cue, the same yellow and black Urbana 500 from before drove off the side of the incomplete bridge. Just like the others, parts of the car broke apart and shifted into a yellow, bipedal robot with black highlights.

Bumblebee fell right on top of a Vehicon and delivered a wicked haymaker into the one that was standing by it. The boys watched with awe as the yellow mech fought the two, featureless purple drones. Arcee was holding her aching helm, still recovering from the stray shot she took.

Jack and Raf still having a hard time believing what they were seeing. There were giant robots that could transform into…vehicles…and they were fighting each other. The biker knew that he shouldn't be surprised as he watching Bumblebee fighting against the two Vehicons, admiring his boxing fighting style.

' _That mech sure know how to box,' The biker commented inwardly in determination, 'If we get out this situation and meeting to get to know and trust 'the whole family', I want a sparring match against this guy.'_

Bumblebee put pressure on the first Vehicon's helm in a 'don't get up' kind of way and stepped back. A crunch under his foot caught his attention. He lifted up his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Raf's toy car. Bumblebee looked at Raf.

" **I am so sorry."** Bumblebee apologized in whirl and beep.

"It's no problem, really." Raf assured the yellow mech.

After hearing Bumblebee's words as he perfectly understood, it made the biker surprised and confused.

' _What's with his voice? How come he didn't use his real one? Unless…' The biker thinking of the answer, 'His voice box must be damaged. That makes sense. And not only that…' then the biker looked at Raf, 'I'm surprised this boy can understand him. But how?'_

Just then, the second Vehicon shot Bumblebee, blasting him back many yards. The yellow mech let out a few whirls and bleeps painfully as he fell to the ground. It made the three boys shocked in worry. Bumblebee started to get up when it him down with its foot. The two Vehicons surrounded Bumblebee and aimed their blasters at him, humming for a kill. Clearly seeing that the yellow mech was in trouble, it made the biker and Raf angry.

' _Those two Cybertronians_ _took an unfair advantage against him while the yellow mech was distracted,' The biker said inwardly in anger, 'They don't have honor of this fight. Now it is time to confront those cowards.' The biker said in determination._

Both of the Decepticons were about to blow Bumblebee away until they heard a voice.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Raf yelled.

The Vehicons stopped what they were doing to face Raf and two teenagers with their blood red visors, also Bumblebee looked at them. Raf gulped.

"Please?" Raf asked nicely in fear.

Jack leaned down next to Raf.

"Bad call." Jack said with fear.

The first Vehicon closest to the three boys, the one who blew up the biker's black Harley, stepped away from Bumblebee while still pinned down by his comrade and proceeded towards them instead, with his blaster servo raised and priming.

Arcee steadily rose to her feet and brought up her helm. The first thing her optics saw a Vehicon heading towards the humans she saved, which Jack and Raf backed away in fear as they about to die. Arcee tried to get up to go save them, but it was futile because her injury on her breastplate. Her optics showed in fear as staring at the three humans were about to be killed.

"No…" Arcee weakly said, trying to get up again.

' _First 'Cliff, and now them,' Arcee thought fearfully, 'Was it one tragedy enough!? Optimus…I failed.' Arcee sadly said inwardly._

But all that change as her optics widen what she really seeing. As the first Vehicon was getting closer to the humans who were twenty yards away from him, he stopped his tracks. All the Cybertronians, Jack and Raf had surprised looks what they saw. What they saw was the biker walked in front of the two boys to protect them, confronting the first Vehicon as he crutched his hands into fists tightly. Behind his visor, the biker glaring at the Vehicons.

"If you want to go to them…You have to go through me first." The biker declared in determination.

After hearing those words, it made Arcee and Bumblebee shocked in disbelief for the biker's bravery.

"HE'S NOT SERIOUS?" Arcee and Bumblebee said in unison.

While the biker waiting for a response, the first Vehicon looked back his comrade who did the same thing looking at him. The two Vehicons looked back at the biker, and suddenly, they both laughed.

"YOU, confronting US? Now that's rich of energon." The second Vehicon mocked in disbelief as he still pinning down Bumblebee on the ground.

"You have NO idea who you messing with, meat bag," The first Vehicon threatened the biker, "What are you gonna DO? Glare us to death?"

The Vehicons laughed of that.

"THAT could be arranged." The biker threatened back in deadly tone.

That caused the two Vehicons stopped laughing. The biker's words with deadly tone caused all the Cybertronians, Jack and Raf confused. Then, the biker raised his arms to reach his helmet. He used his hands to unstrap the straps from his helmet before slowly removing it from his head. Then the helmet flew up in the air before landed on Jack's hands as he caught it. Seeing the biker removed his helmet, Arcee's mouth was gaping a little in awe.

"What the…" Arcee troubled to say completely her sentence.

All the Cybertronians, Jack and Raf surprised as they seeing the biker's identity finally revealed. The biker's face skin is tan. His wild hair color is platinum which reflects the sunset. His eyes' color are pure sapphire. The biker has strong masculine features of his face. Yes! This biker is actually the seventeen-year-old Maximus Atla Diego, also known as Dawnstrike Gundam!

Then suddenly, the Vehicons flinched as the first Vehicon backed away slowly when they seeing something terrifying. What the 'Cons saw was Max's eyes. There were red flames igniting in Max's great determined sapphire eyes. The Vehicons could off sworn that Max is glaring deeply in their cold sparks, like he is going to extinguish their life force with his both hands. Arcee noticed Max's eyes too. She knows that was the same glare she given the Vehicons earlier, but…his is worse than hers.

As the Vehicons still looking at the boy's scary eyes, Max knows that they are distracted for now.

"Kids," Max quietly said in calm tone so only Jack and Raf can hear, "When I say 'now'…go into the large storm drain pipe to our right to escape without hesitating." Which he spotted earlier in the battle.

That made Jack and Raf confused.

Max started to use his nanites to boost his full strength, almost as this Cybertronians' class. He then began crouched down on the ground still glaring at the Decepticons, causing all the Cybertronians confused what he's doing.

"NOW!" Max shouted as he jumped high in the air, thirty-five feet from the ground.

All the Cybertronians looked up at Max in shock because they have no idea he could jumped that 'high'! While the Vehicons more distracted, even though he could watch the whole thing happens, Jack followed Max's order without hesitation as he grabbed Raf's arm and ran into the pipe, while the sixteen-year-old carrying Max's helmet in his right arm.

While all the Cybertronians still looking at him in shock as they didn't notice Jack and Raf escaping, while in the air, Max began to twirl his body into flipping corkscrew spin before he made his kick style as he thrust his right leg, heading towards the confused first Vehicon fast.

"HI-YAH!" Max battle cried.

It was too late for the first Vehicon to react to defend himself as Max's right combat boot made contact on drone's faceplate in slow motion. With help the force of the impact, Max pushed his right leg forward as he flipped jumped away from the Vehicon before landed perfectly. That force caused the first Vehicon stumbled few backwards before he fell in comical way. Bumblebee and other 'Con turned and stared at Max's victim, who had fall, in disbelief for the boy's surprising strength.

After seeing Max's attack, Arcee's face was both shock and stun in awe for him.

"NO. WAY." Arcee said in great disbelief.

* * *

When they made it in the pipe in time, Jack and Raf heard a crash sound.

"Don't look back." Jack stated as he pushed Raf forward in the back gently.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked the older boy.

"I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said truthfully.

Raf then gave Jack a worried look.

"That guy is going to be okay?" Raf asked hopefully.

Jack thought for a moment about Max before saying to calm Raf.

"He will be fine. With that kind of personality, he can defend himself. And we will meet him again later because I still have his helmet." Jack said jokingly to lighten Raf's mood as he raised his right hand, which holding the black helmet with red-golden flames.

Raf was unsure about Max's safety, but he took Jack's word for it. The two boys ran deeper into the storm drain.

* * *

The first Vehicon slowly got up and rubbed his faceplate where Max kicked. Then he felt something on his visor. He realized there was crack that caused by Max's attack. The Vehicon looked at Max and glared at him angrily as his visor glowed bright red.

Max noticed the first Vehicon's angry expression. He felt good to kick that 'Con in the face. Then Max returned him with more intimidating glare.

"That's for blasting her!" Max shouted as he pointed Arcee, "Him!" then pointing Bumblebee who still pinned down. Then Max raised his hand to turn into fist, "And blowing my bike, you piece of SLAG!" He exclaimed in rage.

Arcee and Bumblebee surprised for Max how he reacted the way they been injured. Instead of Bumblebee, Arcee heard quite right what Max said one of Cybertronian curses.

"How did he know _that_ curse?" Arcee asked herself, beginning to find Max suspicious.

Bumblebee then saw the second Vehicon priming his blaster at Max for kicking his comrade in the face. The young scout found opportunity to fight back as swing his left pede against the 'Cons'. It caused the second Vehicon fell backward and clashed over the first, who didn't notice that as he was busy glaring angrily at Max. As the two Vehicons down for now, Bumblebee stood up quickly and looked at Max.

" **Go with the others! We can take care of them ourselves."** Bumblebee bleeped as he pointed his digit at the pipe.

Max looked at Bumblebee's determined optics. Max did want to continue fight the Vehicons, but he have to make sure Jack and Raf are back to safety. It is his duty as a Gundam. Max also know that Arcee and Bumblebee can take down the 'Cons for him, without worry about humans in the battle. Max will get chance to meet them another time. Though Bumblebee didn't know Max can understand him completely, the Gundam nodded. Max turned around and ran at normal speed to the pipe.

The young scout relief seeing Max went into the pipe, then Bumblebee turned around and saw the two Vehicons who stood up to fight the Autobot again.

Seeing Max left the battle, Arcee recovered from the blast on her breastplate as she stood up and started charging to help Bumblebee.

Bumblebee punched the second Vehicon in the face, causing him clash to the first again. At the right time, Arcee was now next to Bumblebee to join back in the fight. The two Vehicons stood up and turned their right servos into blasters, aiming at the two Autobots. The Vehicons know that the Autobots starting to wear down. Arcee and Bumblebee got into their battle stance to prepare to continue the fight. Just in time, Bulkhead arrived on the scene, honking his horn to get everyone's attention before he transformed into his much larger true form, behind Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Who's ready to rumble!?" Bulkhead asked threateningly as he pounded his fists together.

The two Vehicons were easily outnumbered before transforming and fleeing the scene. The three Autobots relaxed, Bumblebee sighed in relief as he exchanged his battle stance for an exhausted one. Arcee and Bumblebee turned around and looked at the former Wrecker.

"What took you?" Arcee asked Bulkhead in angry tone.

"Traffic." Bulkhead responded with a poor excuse.

Arcee and Bumblebee deadpanned at the large mech.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

While Bumblebee explaining to Bulkhead what happened in the battle, Arcee turned her helm and looked at the pipe where Max have gone. She started to think about him.

' _Who was that human?' Arcee asked herself inwardly, 'First, he was calm for the whole chase. Second, he can ran in great speed that no other humans could manage. And last, he didn't show fear against the 'Cons and he protected the other two humans from them. That technique he used one of 'Cons…I didn't recognize that kind of martial art in the humans' databanks. And he just said a Cybertronian curse. How he learned that? Is he a Pretenderbot in disguise? No, his fresh was still feel real when he…' Arcee shuddered inwardly of that memory, though it felt good which she don't know why, 'rubbed me and hold my handle bars. Whoever he is, I must find him to get answers. If he's really a human, or techno-organic Cybertronian. I can't tell the others till I have proven my suspicions. It won't take long because I will make him talk, even I have to squeal him out his true self if he refuse.' Arcee thought cold before she sighed inwardly, 'But first I must report this to Optimus what happened today.'_

Arcee moved her digit to the side of her helm as she activating her communicator.

"Ratchet, we need a GroundBridge and prepare the infirmary. We got a little banged up by the Vehicons." Arcee requested and advised.

A green portal appeared before the three Autobots who then entered the vortex. After that, the portal disappeared.

 **-Several Minutes Later, at Autobot Headquaters-**

After the two Autobots fully recovered from their battle, Optimus Prime was listening patiently as Arcee and Bumblebee reported what happened.

"And the 'Cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Humans?" Optimus asked in slight surprise.

" **Three boys."** Bumblebee beeped as he held up three digits.

"Three boys…" Optimus repeated.

"I guess the other one caught us in action. I don't know, I was a little busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk," Optimus predicted calmly as he worried about the three boys' safety. He then turned to Arcee and Bumblebee, "I assume they go to school. Tomorrow, you two will escort the humans back here. There is much they need to know."

"What do you want us to do after that, Optimus? Babysit them?" The femme asked their leader sarcastically.

"That is a good suggestion, Arcee." Optimus stated calmly.

Arcee's optics widened.

"I was joking!" Arcee exclaimed and threw her servos up.

"I'm aware of that, but it is a necessary move. We cannot let humans be harmed in a war that is ours," Optimus seriously stated. He turned to the young scout, "Bumblebee, you will bring teenage human with a gray shirt and a child." he commanded.

Bumblebee nodded. Optimus then turned back to the femme.

"Arcee, you will bring the oldest one." Optimus calmly commanded and turned to the monitor, leaving no room for discussion.

After hearing that, Arcee was surprised she have to escort Max to the base. Even though she didn't like babysitting him in the base, but she found it very logical because she wants answers from Max. Arcee must keep in optic on him when he arrive at the base, to know what Max really is. Arcee sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Acree said, with a hint of annoyance, "I'm going to the S.A.F.E." She said as she itching to shoot something

" **Me too. I need to practice more my skills for what just happened today."** Bumblebee beep and whirl in happy tone.

Arcee and Bumblebee turned around and headed to the hallway. While walking before they could enter the hallway, Bumblebee leaned to Arcee who was on his right side.

" **You know 'Cee, considered yourself lucky,"** Bumblebee whispered with humor of his whirl and beeps, trying to cheer her up **, "You got one human, but I got two. If you been spotted by another human, don't worry. I will escort him or her, if you want to ask me to do it for you."** He said jokingly.

Then suddenly, Arcee punched Bumblebee's right shoulder for that joke. Bumblebee put his servo on his shoulder where the spot was hurt. Arcee didn't look back at him, but Bumblebee could tell she made angry face as she been annoyed.

"That will not happen again, 'Bee. It _won't_ happen." Arcee declared as her voice with a hint of anger.

She then walked into the hallway, heading to the S.A.F.E. After hearing that, Bumblebee was smiling behind his battle mask.

" **As the humans say 'Cee, don't jinx it."** Bumblebee bleeped in amused tone before he walked into the hallway, joining Arcee.

 **-The next day, at Memorial School-**

Jack had just walked out of the building with his backpack and spotted Raf standing on the sidewalk near to the tree. Jack walked to Raf.

"Hey, Raf," Jack said somewhat awkwardly that got Raf's attention, "Look, after we find that biker to make sure he's okay, let's just forget this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

Raf was about to say something until the boys' heard someone.

"First, you don't have to worry about that part. Second, that's going to be a bit more difficult than you think." A familiar voice commented.

Jack turned around and Raf looked side of the sixteen-year-old what they seeing. Both boys' eyes widen and mouths opened. They saw Max in one piece. He still wearing the same clothes and his black backpack, without his helmet of course. Then the boys smiled happily.

"Dude, you're alive!" Jack shouted in relief.

That caused Max deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max irritatingly asked.

Jack ignored that question.

"Phew. We are glad you're okay," Jack said as he smiled before his face went to curiosity, "What happen back there under the bridge?"

"Yeah. Tell us!" Raf said in excitement.

Max then made smirk for Raf's reaction.

"Well, while you were escaping, I showed them not to mess with us as I kicked one of those fraggers in the face, giving him a crack on his visor in the process." Max explained proudly.

Jack and Raf was surprised that Max managed to do that crazy move against enemy alien robot.

"Really? Wow," Jack said as he and Raf amazed, "What else happened after that?"

"One of those good guys protected us yesterday told me to join your guys escaping in the pipe," Max explaining, "But I didn't find you guys at the other side. So I decided to rest in the park for a night before to continue looking for you two. And right now, I'm also glad you're both safe." Max said with a smile.

Jack and Raf blinked few times.

"Wait, you were in the park?" Raf asked as he confused.

Max simply nodded.

"Dude, how did you sleep in the whole cold night in the park?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Max just shrugged.

"I have my sleeping bag in my backpack. I slept in it on the grass after admiring the stars in the night sky. I have been sleeping outdoors in most of my lifetime, so it was a habit," Max answered honestly, "Though the cold didn't bother me. I went places that way worse than this cold at night time."

"Is Canada one of them?" Jack asked as he guessing.

Max shook his head as he still smiling.

"Nope," Max answered, "But nice try guessing."

That made Jack smiled. Then something popped up in his mind.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Jack said as he took off his backpack and unzipped it before he took out Max's black helmet with red and golden flames and held it right in front of the Gundam.

That caused Max's eyes widen.

"My helmet!" Max exclaimed in relief as he grabbed from Jack, "I was looking for this thing yesterday."

"Well, you did removed it by throwing up the air till I caught it, while you didn't look back." Jack said in amused tone as he smiled.

"In my defense, I was distracting the enemy with my death glare, which they asked for it." Max countered honestly as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

That caused Jack and Raf laughed for Max's embarrassment. Then Max joined the laughing of this amusing moment. After done laughing, the two boys smiling at Max.

"By the way, thanks for protecting us. That was pretty brave when you stand up to those killer robots." Jack thanked and commented.

Max nodded to them.

"There is no need to thank. Protecting and defending the innocents is what I do. That is my duty after all." Max seriously stated.

After hearing that, it caused the two boy raised their right eyebrows as they surprised.

"You're starting to sound like a superhero." Raf stated.

Max shook his head.

"No. I'm more a fighter than calling me a superhero." Max seriously corrected.

Jack and Raf nodded to Max as they understood for what he meant. Max then decided to have a question.

"So, how you guys holding up for what happened yesterday?" Max asked seriously as he put his helmet on his left side.

That caused Jack and Raf off guard. They looked each other before looking back Max. They were unsure how to answer that.

"Well…" Jack started before a beep interrupted their conversation.

Raf turned around where the beep came from. He gasped what he saw.

"Jack…" Raf said quietly as he pulled Jack's shirt.

Max and Jack turned their heads and looked what Raf saw. Jack's eyes widen and his mouth gaping a little. But for Max, his face was neutral as figured this already for what happened yesterday. They saw Bumblebee in Urbana 500 form rolled up to them.

"Oh, not again." Jack said in worry.

Bumblebee opened his passenger side door upward.

" **The boy with the glasses and guy with a gray shirt have to ride with me,"** Bumblebee beep and whirl nicely **, "But the oldest have to go with the blue motorcycle, who is parked on the parking lot behind you guys."**

Max and Raf understood Bumblebee completely, but Jack didn't.

"I think it wants us all to get in." Jack guessed.

"No. Just me and you, Jack." Raf corrected.

Jack looked at Raf as he shocked.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

Max and Bumblebee was wondering the same thing.

"It said so." Raf simply said in a "duh" kind.

After hearing that simple answer, it intrigued Max and Bumblebee.

' _I'm starting to like him.' Bumblebee commented inwardly._

' _Impressive. This boy really understands him. He is truly talented,' Max commented inwardly too, 'If he said all that simple, I will let it slide.'_

As Max and Bumblebee satisfied Raf's simple answer, Jack still troubled to believe it.

"What?" Jack flabbergasted.

"My ride is over there." Max said without looking back, pointing his left thumb over his left shoulder towards the front of school where Arcee was parked.

After looking at Arcee's motorcycle form, Jack and Raf looked at Max as the sixteen-year-old shocked and young boy surprised that seventeen-year-old understand Bumblebee. The yellow mech was surprised as well.

' _Wait a nano-klik! The guy-who-kicked-the-'Con-in-the-face can understand me too!?' Bumblebee shouted inwardly._

"You can understand it too?" Jack asked Max as he flabbergasted even more.

Raf and Bumblebee was wondering the same thing too. While looking at Jack's shocked face and surprised Raf, Max shrugged.

"Like the boy said," Max said with a smile, "It said so."

After hearing that same "duh" answer, it caused Jack's left eye twitching uncontrollably. But Raf smiled what Max really meant. For Bumblebee, well, he's now jealous for a reason.

' _Man. Now I really want to escort this guy than Arcee. She is lucky.' Bumblebee complained inwardly._

Then Jack stopped twitching his eye. He turned and looked at Bumblebee. The sixteen-year-old was unsure that he and Raf have to go with the yellow mech.

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack started.

But Raf didn't pay attention.

"How's it going?" Raf asked, climbing into the back passenger seat.

" **Great. You?"** Bumblebee asked in beep and whirl.

"The same." Raf happily answered.

After realizing Jack not coming in, Raf peeked out Bumblebee's door and looked at the sixteen-year-old.

"Jack, are you coming?" Raf asked.

Jack was still unsure as he hesitated.

"I-ah-" Jack started before someone placed a hand on his left shoulder.

Jack turned and look at Max. The seventeen-year-old was the one who placed his right hand on Jack's shoulder, gesturing the sixteen-year-old to go in Bumblebee.

"It already have my trust when the way he fought for us in the battle," Max advised in calm tone, "There is no need to be feared."

After hearing Max's serious words, Jack looked at Bumblebee to thought for a moment before looked back at Max and nodded. Jack turned, walked and climbed into the front passenger seat before Bumblebee closed the door. Bumblebee then sped off. Seeing Bumblebee and two boys were out of his sight, Max turned around in the right and looked at Arcee in motorcycle form, who was looking at him too. Max raised his right hand and motioned it to Arcee, gesturing her to follow him before he walking away to someplace private.

On the wall in front of the school, a girl of Asian descent with most black hair which has two pig tails, except for the bangs being dyed pink, named Miko Nakadai was sketching Arcee in her motorcycle form.

"Coolest…bike…ever," Miko practically squealed as she drew before her cellphone rang. She flipped it open and checked the caller ID, "Host parents? Ignore." She said before flipped the phone closed and going back to her sketchpad.

When Miko looked up, Arcee was gone. She saw Arcee and her hologram rider on the road. Miko got up and ran after the femme.

* * *

Max walked down into an alley and turned around before he crossed his arms as he waiting patiently. He then saw Arcee in motorcycle form stop at front of the alley. She looked at Max who waited for her.

' _Time to interrogate.' Arcee seriously stated herself in her thoughts._

Arcee began driving slowly toward Max till she stopped in front of him. They both looked each other in great focus.

"Before you escort me to your base, which I'm guessing it, we need to have a talk." Max stated in calm tone.

"Glad we're on the same page." Arcee said bitterly.

"Can you please transform into your true self? It will be more comfortable to talk to you in real face." Max asked nicely.

Arcee did what Max asked as she transformed into her feminine bipedal form, then glaring at daggers at him. Max noticed her optics.

' _She looks like planning to interrogate me,' Max stated to himself inwardly, 'She must have seen my unnatural skills during the chase and the battle. She sees me as a threat. I can't say I blame the femme for her suspicions. We need to drive slowly in the calm road before we get to know and trust each other.'_

"Before we start talking, let's introduce ourselves. What's your name?" Max asked nicely.

"Arcee." The femme answered harshly before she leaned down forward to Max, glaring at him in the eyes, "Yours?"

"Max," The teenager simply answered, "During what happened yesterday, Arcee, there's something I have to say to you first." He said seriously.

"Yes?" Arcee asked in cold tone with a hint of anger.

Then suddenly, the teenager's look into sad guilty face.

"I apologized." Max said seriously as he unfolded his arms and dropped them.

Arcee's optics widen surprised as she got off guard for Max's face expression and his apology.

"For what?" Arcee asked as she clearly confused.

"For been the one who caused your enemy found you so easily," Max explaining that caused Arcee's optic widened in shock. He then sighed, "I wasn't aware that you were female robot in disguise who was hiding from them. I caused enough time the enemy to found you at the KO Drive-in because of my taste for motorcycles. If I ignore you, finish my refreshment and drive away, you will leave from that restaurant to avoid more detection. If that happen, the two innocent boys dragged in dangerous situations, the chase, and the battle between your enemies wouldn't happen yesterday. But unfortunately it did because all of me. Again, I apologized."

After hearing all those words, Arcee blinked few times in surprise for Max's true honesty.

' _He felt guilty for all that yesterday?' Arcee asked herself inwardly, 'He blamed himself for putting me, 'Bee, and two humans in harm from the 'Cons? I don't know he's techno-organic Cybertronian or not, but...this human…he's different than the others.'_

After realizing and understood Max's apology, Arcee closed her optics and let it out a deep sigh to calm herself before opening them, looking at him.

"Look, Max is it? It's not your fault what happened," Arcee began to correct Max, "All that could have avoid it if I hadn't stormed off from the base. The reason I went for a drive to this town because…an _event_ ," Arcee sadly recalling memory of losing Cliffjumper, "Yesterday, I had a bad day."

' _I noticed by touching your handle bars and felt your negative emotions have reached to my spark.' Max sadly thought sympathetically._

Max then slowly nodded for understanding that Arcee corrected him. Max noticed Arcee's sad optics because mentioning an 'event'. Max decided to change the subject.

"So, how's your wound?" Max asked softly as he noticed there was no damage on Arcee's breastplate.

That caused Arcee off guard in surprise again.

' _First he apologized even it wasn't his fault, and now this? Is he really concerning my well-being?' Arcee asked herself in her thoughts. She then took a good look at Max's sapphire eyes, serious concerning eyes, 'He is.'_

As Max waiting for the femme's response, Arcee began to answer.

"It was only minimal damage, I recovered back at base with no trouble." Arcee said in her neutral tone.

"And your friend?" Max asked as he referring to Bumblebee.

"Nothing but scratches. He's okay too." Arcee answered.

Max sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." Max said in glad tone with a smile.

Looking that smile, for unknown reason, Arcee felt a strange feeling her spark, like she was glad that Max concerned about her and Bumblebee when the two Autobots got injured yesterday. She don't know why. They've have been silence for moment until the seventeen-year-old broke it as his face turn into serious mode.

"Arcee, I know you and your friend have to escort me and the others to your base because they and I probably be targeted by your enemies. Those scrapheaps see us as your allies, that's the reason. That's why you and your 'whole family' doing this, for our protection," Max predicted in serious tone, "What I have learned the ones who attacked us yesterday, those kind of robots won't not stop till they kill us three. Am I right?"

After hearing Max's prediction, Arcee thought about his intelligence.

' _This kid is smarter than he looks,'Arcee commented inwardly, 'that also makes him more dangerous when he arrive at base. Because I know he is not seem to be. But…' Arcee looked at Max straight in his eyes, 'His eyes, there were no deception in them. And the way he said during our conversation, he treated me like a real person,' Arcee was now thinking Max the way he fought in last battle, 'Not only that, he save those two humans and confronted the Decepticons by kicking one of them right in the visor with no fear, not worrying risking his life. Thanks to him distracted those 'Cons, we managed to survived long enough till Bulk came to rescue, which he was late. Am I wrong thinking Max an enemy?' she thought for a moment, 'Then, I have to continue to search more answers about him if I want to find out.'_

Arcee nodded for Max been right.

"Yes," Arcee answered, "I admit, you got guts kid. You took down a 'Con on your own, but your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

After hearing that right, Max's eyes widened a little in great shock.

' _DID SHE JUST SAY OPTIMUS PRIME!?' Max shouted in his thoughts, 'was that Prime supposed to be dead by now!? How's that possible?' Why my Prime family didn't tell-' Max snapped as he realized something, 'Wait a nano-klik! That's why they meant_ _first_ _Optimus Prime_. _If that Optimus is still dead, that means this Optimus, who Arcee was talking about, was probably the descendant of the first. If that's true, then I have to meet him.'_

"He is your leader, right?" Max asked.

"That's correct," Arcee answered before continuing, "You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us." She explained as she leaned forward close to Max.

"Dude!" A girl voice yelled excitedly.

That got Max's and Arcee's attention as the femme turned around and seventeen-year-old looked behind her. Arcee's optics widen and Max did the same reaction. What they saw Miko was standing at the entrance of the alleyway.

"What are you for waiting for? Go with!" Miko shouted excitedly.

Arcee have been jinxed! There was a moment of silence between the femme and seventeen-year-old.

"Scrap." Arcee deadpanned.

' _Ah slag.' Max deadpanned inwardly_.

Arcee moved her digit to side of her helm as she activating communication.

"'Bee?" Arcee said.

" _Yeah?"_ Bumblebee said beep and whirl in com-link.

"Remember what you said yesterday about if I encounter another human and you will escort him or _she_ if that happens?" Arcee asked.

There was a little silence.

" _Yes. Why?"_ Bumblebee asked in beep and whirl _._

Arcee sighed as she lowered her helm.

"I need you to pick another one up." Arcee requested in embarrassment.

Again, there was silence until…there was hysterical laughter of beep and whirl in Arcee's com-link. Max can hear the whole laughing from the com-link.

"What was that about?" Max asked in curiosity.

Arcee moved her digit away from her helm before pinching her optic ridges in frustration as she closed her optics.

"Something I should off kept my mouth shut." Arcee answered in irritation as she regretted.

Max raised his right eyebrow in confusion. Then, Max and Arcee heard running footsteps before they looked and saw Miko ran in front of them.

"I'm Miko. This is so cool!" Miko said in excitement as she looked at Arcee before looking at Max, "Don't think this is cool?"

Max blinked once.

"Ah-" Max started.

But Miko didn't give him chance to answer as she looked back at the femme.

"Who was that 'Bee guy you talked to? Is he nice? Where are you taking us? Is it a metal concert!? Do you like music? How did you change like that?" Miko asked questions at a speed that Arcee and Max can't catch up hearing them. Arcee's optics looked like they were about to pop out for Miko's bombardment of questions, but the Japanese girl didn't stop asking, "How fast can you go? Have you ever been pulled over? Do you use gas?"

While seeing Miko keeping asking questions to poor Arcee, Max lowered his head and pinched his eyebrows with his right hand in frustration as he closed his eyes.

"Why I have a feeling she's a trouble magnet?" Max asked himself in annoying tone.

 **-On the road to Autobot Base-**

Max, now wearing his helmet, was riding on Arcee's motorcycle form as they driving on the road. In front of them was Bumbeblee in Urbana 500 form who carries Jack, Raf and unfortunately…Miko. Since earlier after Max mounted on Arcee again before they started driving to the base, she felt the same soothing feeling from yesterday. Arcee was confused. Why did she feel like this when he touches her? Arcee shook it off and focused back to reality.

Arcee now noticed that Max have been quiet. She adjusted her left mirror and looked at Max.

"Something in your mind?" Arcee asked.

Even though Arcee can't see Max's face behind his visor, she can tell something upsets him.

"Well," Max started in conversation, "Right now, I supposed to meet old friends of mine today. One of them I am planning to live with was my stepsister. I know her since I was seven-years old. I more often called her Big Sis. She's very nice if you get to know her, in disguise I mean. Guessed I will be meeting her later till us both sort things out with your family."

"Sorry to delayed your reunion." Arcee apologized in neutral tone.

"Its fine," Max said before he heavy sighed, "There's one more thing that really bothers me."

"Oh? What's that?" Arcee asked in curiosity.

Before Max could answer, he and Arcee heard a loud shout.

"WOO-HOOO!" Miko shouted in cheer of excitement as her head sticking out from Bumblebee in Urbana 500 form.

"Why are we bringing her?" Max asked as he irritated.

"Rules." Arcee answered simply.

"Is that really wise?" Max asked sarcastically, "What we first met her in the alley, by judging her personality and her bombardment of questions, I already know she will be too troublesome for all of us."

"You took words right out of my mouth." Arcee commented for agreeing Max thought about Miko.

That made Max laughed a little. While still driving, a small beam of sunlight reflected on Arcee's left mirror. She adjusted her mirror upward to find the source of light. The light came from Max's left wrist. Then something got Arcee's interest. She saw it was his wristwatch causing to reflect the beam of sunlight to her mirror. It has black color with golden highlights. It also has red-glowing decal on the surface of black and golden metal. On the center of the watch, there was red-glowing triangular dial screen. The wristwatch look very advanced.

' _Is it me, or his wristwatch was too advanced made by humans?' Arcee asked herself in thoughts as she getting suspicious of the Transmorpher._

Arcee decided to have a question about the Transmorpher.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that kind of watch?" Arcee asked.

Hearing that, Max already knew that Arcee will soon notice the Transmorpher on his wrist.

"From my mother." Max answered simply, referring his carrier Solus Prime who created the watch before she gave it to him.

"Where did she bought it?" Arcee asked again, trying to learn more about the Transmorpher.

"She didn't bought it, she made it." Max corrected.

' _His mother made_ that _?" Arcee questioned inwardly in disbelief._

"Why she made it instead buying a watch?" Arcee asked, keeping Max not noticing her suspicions.

"Because," Max voice turned into serious, "She made it from her heart with her both hands ( _literally_ ). She fully trusted me to have it when I need to do my responsibilities. She wasn't the only one. My father and my big brother sees the same way as my mom," he was referring his sire Prima and his sibling Nitro, known also as Unicorn Gundam, "It isn't just a watch. It is gift from my mother, which is precious to me. I will use to not just to help myself, but to help others more. Without it, there's nothing can't replace my mom's watch because…" then his voice turned into soothing, "It was made from love."

After hearing Max's cherish words, it shocked Arcee in higher levels.

' _His mother,' Arcee softly said inwardly, 'She really made that for him? But…this watch…it was too advanced for a human to make. And its design, its features, and its tech, it almost like made from…' Arcee silently gasped in realization, 'Cybertronian technology! That means…his mother is Cybertronian! Max is really techno-organic Cybertronian! But that's not impossible! No human and Cybertronian created techno-organic being together,' she then looked at Transmorpher again, 'what's that watch's true function? Did it changed Max into techno-organic Cybertronian? More importantly, who is his carrier? I need to ask Max who her carrier is.'_

"Ma-" Arcee started before she's been interrupted by transmission.

"' _Cee, don't slow down. We are on tight schedule."_ Bumblebee informed in com-link.

Arcee let out a quiet frustration groan.

"Copy that." Arcee responded to Bumblebee.

"Arcee, what you were going to say?" Max asked as he noticed the femme tried to ask him a very important question.

There were a little bit of silence.

"Nothing for now. I will ask you later." Arcee answered in neutral tone, but she still determined to find out who Max is and his carrier.

Max shrugged.

"All right. Let's just have quiet drive before we reach to the storm. I mean storm, I mean Miko." Max advised jokingly.

Arcee couldn't help but quietly chuckle for Max's humor. Arcee realized she chuckled.

' _Wait! Did I just chuckled?' Arcee said inwardly as she confused, 'Why did I do that? What made me feel comfortable around him? He's a human…well technically techno-organic Cybertronian in human form,' Arcee corrected herself before continuing question her spark, 'but still…why him?' She then remember Max's advice, 'Okay, like Max said, just have a quiet drive, and then figuring out answers later.'_

With that settled, Arcee hit full throttle as she drive faster, wanting to make some ground and catch up on Bumblebee. Max and Arcee drove in silence, the femme not very excited right now.

However, she may not realize it yet, but Arcee felt some of sort of connection to Max as the drive continued. Arcee didn't know why, but she felt relaxed as she drove through the desert landscape with Max. Arcee was still grieving over the loss of Cliffjumper and annoyed that there are now humans involved in the Autobots' conflict, she did feel slightly at peace Max's presence, even he's really techno-organic Cybertronian. Again she didn't know why, but she just did. It enraged the femme to not know.

Five seconds later, Arcee quickly caught up in front of the Urbana 500 that was Bumblebee. Max examined his surroundings to see they were in the middle of nowhere; nothing but plateaus, mesas, and other rock formations.

But there was one landscape feature that captured Max's attention. It was a massive mesa straight ahead. It was at the end of a 'T' intersection just half a mile away. Max couldn't help but marvel at the giant rocky plateau.

"That mesa, is that your guys' hideout, right?" Max asked as still looking at the rocky formation.

"Yes." Arcee simply answered.

Then Arcee and Bumblebee ran off the road, towards the mesa wall. Max still calmed of this because he knows there will be a secret entrance. He's right. Instead of slamming into the plateau, a giant blast door quickly opened and closed behind them.

 **-Autobot Base-**

They all rode into a large tunnel. A few seconds later, they drove into a large command center with ceilings over a hundred feet higher. Max began analyzing his surroundings. He looked to his right. He saw a familiar tunnel looks advanced.

' _So, they have a GroundBridge.' Max said to himself in his thoughts._

Max then turned his left and saw a sight of large computer terminals, Ratchet and Bulkhead. He focused on Ratchet.

' _By judging his paintjob and logos, he must be the healer of the family.' Max impressively informed himself inwardly. He then focused on Bulkhead, 'and that mech, with his large size, he must be the muscle.'_

Then Max dismounted Arcee, thus allowing her to transform to her full, twenty-three feet height. At the same time, Jack, Raf and Miko exited out of Bumblebee which allowed him to transform to his twenty-eight feet height. The three humans awe in amazement as they saw Ratchet and Bulkhead in front of the several computer monitors and consoles. The both mechs turned to see Arcee and Bumblebee brought the humans. Ratchet walked up to the humans, seeing _four_ of them. He looked at the femme in curiosity.

"I thought there were only three?" Ratchet asked as he was not thrilled because there are four humans.

The femme looked at Ratchet with deadpanned optics.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked sarcastically as she put her servo on her hip, "Humans multiply." She answered dryly.

"Not that fast." Max said as he was next to her, trying to avoid seeing her hip.

Then Arcee walked off to the wall where she leaned back and crossed her servos. Jack and Raf walked to Ratchet and the young boy extended his hand to CMO.

"I'm Raf." The young boy introduced himself.

"I'm Jack." Jack introduced himself too but nervous of the mech.

Then Miko walked up to Bulkhead with excitement and looked up at him.

"I'm Miko," Miko introduced herself, "Who are you?" She asked.

The former Wrecker looked down at Miko.

"Bulkhead." He replied simply in an uncertain voice.

Miko gasped and began asking in great speed.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck- A MONSTER TRUCK!" Miko shouted in excitement and didn't stop asking, "Do you like Heavy Metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for punching bag?"

Bulkhead only stood silent, nervously unsure of which question to answer, or what her questions were about. Max walked next to see Arcee, both seeing Miko keeping asking to Bulkhead with her bombardment of questions. Max closed his eyes and sighed of this.

"Arcee, we have reached the storm." Max informed in not thrilling tone.

"Yep." Arcee agreed to Max as she too not thrilled of about Miko.

After seeing Miko done asking to poor Bulkhead, Jack and Raf looked up at Ratchet.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked in curiosity.

"Yeah?" Jack asked as he too wondering the same thing.

Ratchet scoffed for that offended question.

"Puh-lease!" Ratcthet responded in irritating tone.

"Raf, Jack. They're a bit more complicated than just simple robots." Max seriously stated to three humans as he still stood next to Arcee.

Then suddenly, Max and three humans heard and felt loud footsteps that caused the concrete floor shake in each step. The three humans turned around and looked up before their faces turned into shock of amazement. Max turned his head and looked up. Even though he knows about Cybertronians, but Max's face was awe in amazement what he saw. Max and three humans saw Optimus Prime, towering everyone in the large room. Max can see Optimus Prime surrounded by worthy aura of leadership that describes power, strong, noble, courage, determination, and wise gentle nature.

' _That's him,' Max quietly informed himself in great awe inwardly, 'that's the second Optimus Prime. And by judging his presence appearance and his battle scars, he's also great example of to be a Prime.' Max commented._

Then Max walked away from Arcee and went next to the three shocked humans who were still in amazement when they continue to stare at the Autobot leader. Seeing all the humans have gathered in front of him, Optimus Prime looked down at them.

"My name is Optimus Prime," He introduced himself in very deep bass voice with wisdom and experience, "We are Automatic Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron. We are also known as Autobots..."

 _'Autobots?' Max thought as he surprised, 'They got that name from one of the ancient cybertronian factions. Does that mean..."_

Optimus continued introducing him and his fellow Autobots as he motioned his servo to white and red mech, "Ratchet, our chief medical officer," then to the green large mech, "Bulkhead, former Wrecker and our strong soldier," then to the yellow mech, "Bumblebee, our young brave scout," then to the blue femme, "and finally my second-in-command and combat specialist-" Optimus started before cut off by seventeen-year-old.

"Arcee." Max finished simply.

Everyone turned and looked at Max in surprised for knowing the femme's name already. Unlike everyone, Arcee didn't look surprise, but she didn't expect him to announce her name. Seeing these faces, Max shrugged.

"We both already introduced ourselves before I got here," Max simply said before looked at Optimus, "Sorry for interrupting, Optimus Prime. It was not my intention to be rude." Max apologized nicely.

Optimus nodded for Max's politeness.

"Can I ask something?"

"Yes." Optimus granted.

"There's something got me curious. Don't take this a wrong way, but…since you guys from Planet Cybertron, then why are you all here on Earth?" Max seriously asked as he still concern why the Cybertronians doing on Earth under his protection.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered in grim tone.

Max then looked at Arcee. Arcee looked at Max too.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night. You knocked one of them." Arcee clarified, her servos crossed over her breastplates.

"So that's them. The ones I made them regretted for messing with us, 'Bee, Jack and Raf." Max seriously added _, 'So I was right. Their enemies named themselves with another ancient faction name.'_

"Yes," Optimus complimented that got Max's attention, "That was an amazing feat you did, but also very dangerous. You could have seriously harmed by them." Optimus warned Max.

"To let them harm Jack, Raf and your friends?" Max seriously countered in calm tone, "I don't hesitate for second thoughts, Optimus. I'm not going stand by watching Jack and Raf be killed by 'Cons who needs their protection. Even your two Autobot warriors who protected us. No matter the odds and sizes, I will protect and defend those who are innocent or who can't fight back, even it will risk my life. That is my duty."

After hearing this, everyone in the room was shocked, amazed and surprised for Max's determined words, especially Arcee and Optimus. Then, there was a loud scoffed that got everyone's attention. It was the CMO.

"Your duty!?" Ratchet questioned in disbelief to Max, "Your duty to protect and defend your kind, even us Autobots!? That is likely the ridiculous thing I ever heard! You _humans_ don't understand what the Decepticons really capable of. They will vaporize you, they will squash you, they will experiment you and they will rip you into pieces by their cold servos with no effort at ALL! YOU YOUNGLING," he pointed his digit at Max, "think you can take on the Decepticons? Impossible! They will kill you without difficulty. This isn't you humans' called a superhero adventure! And also, since when did we ask protection from YOU?" Ratchet scolded.

Everyone expect Max looked at Ratchet in disbelief. Then Optimus used his disappointed stare at Ratchet for the medics' questioning at Max.

"Ra-" Optimus started before got interrupted by Max's voice.

"Optimus," Max said to get the Autobot leader's attention, "Please allow me to answer to your chief medical officer?" He asked seriously in neutral and calm tone.

Optimus stared at Max for a moment till he nodded for granting. Everyone was silence for Max to answer to Ratchet, especially Arcee. She wonders what Max gonna say to counter Ratchet's questioning. Then finally Max spoke.

"To answer that question Ratchet," Max explaining in serious and calm tone, "I don't ask to help to protect and defend you and the others, especially we are not the same species. You don't ask for help but I will still do it, even means to disobey you that breaks the rules and regulations. I just do what is right for not my sake, for all of you. If I did do all that, then considered me as a scum…"

That made everyone in shocked. Ratchet' face was shock in higher levels. Optimus was shocked too, but he kept his face expression neutral. Arcee, her optics widen and her mouth gaping in shock for Max just called himself scum.

"But…" Max continued speaking, bring back everyone's attention, "I am not. You want to know why?"

Everyone was silent, dying to know what Max is going to say. Then Max looked up at the ceiling as he can see the sky through the rocks.

"Because," Determined Max began answering in serious tone, "Someone taught me a two very important lessons that caused me to repeat them in my mind over and over in my life. First he said: _'In the world and even others from far reaches of time and space, those who break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon their friends, families, comrades, allies, and innocents are worse than scum'_."

After hearing that, it made everyone surprised in great awe of those first words. Optimus was completely admired those words. For Arcee, she suddenly have warm feeling in her spark which she blocked from everyone, even her family. Arcee don't why it appeared, but it did. There was silence till Jack broke it.

"Wow, he sound like he cared all of them anytime for helping others," Jack commented in disbelief, "I never thought that someone who said those words."

"He has very good reason Jack," Max said as he still looking up the ceiling, "That reason is also the second lesson I learned from him," that caused everyone silent as they want to hear the second one, "Since he told me after the first, he said: _'When a person or more…has something important they want to protect…that's when they can become truly strong'_." He explained.

That caused again everyone surprised in great awe. Optimus couldn't help but made his admiring small smile for those words. And Arcee, the warm feeling she felt earlier in her spark have increased in higher level. She stared in awe at Max who was still looking up to the ceiling.

' _Max learned that?' Arcee asked herself quietly in her thoughts, 'That's why he protected and save the two humans back at the bridge against the Decepticons. And…that's why he concern about my injury today. Max may be a techno-organic Cybertronian in human form, but…in the inside…he's completely different than the humans I have learned when I came here on Earth with…' then she thinking sadly about Cliffjumper. Then Arcee thinking about Max's carrier as the femme looked at the Transmorpher, 'Is this why Max's carrier created that unknown Cybertronian device and gave it to him? What she sees him besides her son? What?'_

Arcee's mind snapped back to the reality as she heard Max's voice.

"Ratchet," Max said getting attention the shocked CMO, it also caught everyone's, "Those two lessons I have learned kept me going to fight for what's right. And ME, a superhero? No, I more a fighter than calling myself that. I always be a fighter, even I have to fight gigantic robots who harms the innocents," he then looked at the CMO with serious face, "Does that answer for you?"

Everyone looked at silence Ratchet in curiosity for how he respond. Then the CMO began to speak.

"Ah…Ah-I-ah," Ratchet awkwardly stuttered a little as he trying to find words, "Well…yes. It…did," he then looked at Max in the eyes before the CMO's face turned into a guilty expression, "I'm…I'm-ah…I'm sorry…for my outburst against you." The medic apologized, even the CMO hate to admitted he was wrong what he did to Max earlier, but Ratchet felt he have to apologized to the teenager.

After hearing that, the other Autobots shocked for Ratchet apologized to Max. Even Optimus, but he still have his neutral face. The three Autobots have a hard to believe about the medic's apology.

"Did Ratchet…" Bulkhead started as his optics widen opened double size.

"Just apologized…" Arcee joined in with her dumbfounded face.

" **To a human?"** Bumblebee finished in beep and whirl dumbly as he too shocked how to process this.

After hearing Ratchet's apology and looking at his face, Max smiled.

"Apology accepted." Max said.

"Young One…" Optimus began to speak in calm and gentle tone got Max's attention, "Your lessons you learned and told have inspired me and Team Prime. For that, you have my gratitude," that caused Max's smile widen. Optimus continued speaking, "Before I continue to explain about our existence, what's your name, Young One?" Optimus asked in curiosity.

That caused Max off guard as he totally forgot to introduce himself to the rest of the Autobots and the three humans. The three humans and three Autobots were wondering the same thing for Max's name. The seventeen-year-old rubbed back his head sheepishly.

"I TOTALLY forgot to introduce myself," Max said in embarrassment before he looked at Optimus in the optics, "My name is Max."

Then suddenly without warning, everyone heard a shout.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone turned to find the source of the shout. It was Jack, with very shocked face expression. Everyone was confused why Jack reacted like that. Then he ran to Max and stand in front of him. Jack looked Max straight in the eyes that made seventeen-year-old nervous.

"DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR NAME IS MAX?" Jack asked slowly as still shocked.

Max blinked once of this.

"Yes?" Max said simply.

"MAX, your full name is Maximus Atla Diego, right?" Jack asked hopefully.

That surprised the three Autobots for Max's full name.

"Maximus?" Arcee started.

" **Atla?"** Bumblebee joined in beep and whirl.

"Diego?" Bulkhead finished.

After hearing Jack's question, Max nodded slowly.

"Yes," Max answered before he realized something, "Wait? How did you my name?"

However, Jack ignored that question as he facepalmed.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner!" Jack said to himself in frustration, "That makes a lot of sense."

That made everyone confused of this.

"What makes a lot of sense?" Arcee asked in curiosity.

Jack turned to Arcee.

"His personality," Jack explained as he pointed at Max, "his bravery, his abilities, calling himself a fighter and him sleeping outside of the environment that makes sense."

That caused Max getting annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question," Max reminded in irritated tone, "How did you know my name?"

Jack turned and looked at Max.

"Because Mrs. Kasshu told me." Jack answered.

That made Max's eyes widen.

"Wait? You know Rain?" Max asked as he surprised.

"Okay," Arcee asking as she now impatient, getting the boys' attention, "Tell all of us lots going on? And who's this Rain?"

Max looked at Arcee's optics.

"Arcee, do you remember what I told you about Big Sis?" Max asked.

Arcee nodded.

"Rain is my stepsister. Rain Mikamura Kasshu." Max answered before turned back to Jack, "Again, you know Big Sis?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes," Jack answered, "She's mine and my mom's next door neighbor."

Max blinked once.

"Wait, you're the nice neighbors that Big Sis was talking about in the phone?" Max asked as he realized. Then he smiled, "Well it is nice to finally meet one of the Darbys whose gives Big Sis a great time in Jasper." He complimented as he moved his opened hand forward to Jack, waiting for a handshake.

Jack smiled and shook Max's hand.

"Same here, for finally meet Max A. Diego," Jack added, "After all, Rain and my mom not just nurses, also best friends. Rain told me and my mom all great stories about you."

"She did?" Max asked as he smiled in amusement.

Then there was a small cough that got Max's and Jack's attention. It was Bulkhead.

"Um, what great stories about Max?" Bulkhead asked in curiosity.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Tell us about it." Arcee agreed to Bulkhead's question as she crossing her servos, want to hear and learn more about Max.

The Autobots, Raf and Miko waiting for Max and Jack explanation about the seventeen-year-old's origins.

"Well," Jack began with a smile, "Most of the stories involved Max been taught and trained by his Master, who also Mr. Kasshu, Rain's husband."

"Really?" Arcee's curiosity getting grew, "Trained of what exactly?" She asked as she raised in delicate optic ridge.

Jack looked at Max, gesturing him to get chance to answer. Max looked at Jack before he nodded. Max turned to Arcee and smiled.

"I been taught and trained in martial arts known as Tohofuhai." Max proudly said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm…" Arcee hummed as she rubbed her chin plate.

After hearing this martial arts, everybody except Jack didn't know about this fighting style.

"What's so great about Tofofuhai?" Miko asked as she mispronounce the name of martial arts.

Hearing that, it caused Max dropped backwards as his legs bending and twitching. Everybody blinked few times for Max's comical fall. Jack looked at Miko and frowned.

"Not Tofofuhai," Jack corrected, " _Tohofuhai_."

Then Max got up quickly and looked at the Japanese girl.

"This martial arts," Max explaining to answer Miko, "is rather effective because instead of picking one fighting style, it adapts to the environment and constantly evolves with practice and with time combining and making use of elements of other fighting styles. You could say that this is a close resemblance to Keet Kune Do, the fighting style of widely-popular martial arts fighter, Bruce Lee."

Everyone nodded as they understood.

"Ah." Miko said in awe before her face turned into great curiosity.

Max noticed her face, he recognized those questioning eyes and smile of excitement. It made Max paled.

"Oh no." Max said ominously.

Before Max can make a run for it, but it was too late as the Japanese girl ran fast and stand in front of him. Miko began to ask with her bombardment of questions.

"What did your master taught you? Did he teach you how to chop the tree lug in half!? Did he teach you to how to walk on water!? Did he teach how to punch a tiger!? Is it true that you kicked a killer robot in the face!? Can he teach me!? Can YOU teach me!?" Miko keep asking in great speed that made Max hard to understand. This made Max sweat drop.

Seeing this Miko continue asking poor Max, the three Autobots felt sympathy for him.

"Man, I understand him why he tried to run, to get away from that girl's questions." Bulkhead said as he feel bad for Max.

"Ditto," Arcee commented as she agreed with the former Wrecker, "She asked me bunch of ridiculous questions back at the alley."

" **Well at least she didn't repeated a same question to you guys,"** Bumblebee bleeped in annoying tone that made two Autobots looked at the scout **, "She kept asking me what's with my voice in the whole drive with the other humans. Raf didn't get a chance to translate to Miko because she was busy asking what made my voice sound funny!"**

Seeing Miko keep rambling to Max, Optimus made a loud cough that got everybody's attention, stopping the Japanese talking. Optimus looked down at Max with serious and wisdom optics.

"Max, if I am certain of this, is your master was the one who taught you those admirable lessons?" Optimus asked in curiosity.

Max nodded.

"Then he is a wise mentor, Max." Optimus complimented in neutral tone

Max smiled for that. Then suddenly, something popped up in Max's mind. He still don't know why the Decepticons are here on Earth. Max looked at Optimus with serious face.

"So these Decepticons," Max began to bring back the importance of their conversation, "Why are they here?"

The three humans joined with Max as they were wondering too. Optimus leaned down to the humans' eye level.

"A fair question Max," Optimus began to explain, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war…"

That made Max's eyes widen in great shock. He was speechless.

' _Cybertron, uninhabitable!? It can't be!? Their war brought Cybertron into lifeless world!? But…It can't be true?' Max thought in great disbelief._

Trying to find what purpose of this unspeakable horrible truth, Max began to have a question.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Max asked, still cannot believe the Cybertronian homeworld is now not sustaining life.

"Foremost," Optimus explaining, "over control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike," the look on his face grew distant and he continued, "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries," his tone became regretful, "In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother…But in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Hearing that, angrily Max kept his neutral face.

' _So this_ Megatron _cause the Autobots' pain and suffering. He also caused the war that brought Cybertron lifeless. These Autobots are only refugees of Earth, and yet the Decepticons still want to eliminate them. This is the tyranny of the Cybertronian warmonger.' Max thought in great anger._

Max clutched his hands into fists, gripping tightly. Arcee noticed Max's neutral but angry reaction. She can tell that Max is very angry for hearing of Cybertron's horrible fate. While Max not very pleasing to hear this horrible news, Jack and Raf looked amazed and a little worried. But Miko looked bored as she yawned.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked rhetorically.

Then suddenly, everyone felt heavy pressure in the air.

"MIKO…" male voice growled angrily.

Hearing that unpleasant growl, everyone turned their heads and helms to find the source of that voice. Everyone's eyes and optics widen. What they saw was Max, surrounded by crimson anger aura. That made Jack and Raf paled. They can tell this going to end very badly for Miko as they slowly backed away. Then angrily Max slowly walked towards Miko. Seeing this, it made Miko, Bumblebee and Bulkhead very nervous. Optimus and Ratchet were confused for what reason Max became angry at Miko. However, Arcee noticed Max's anger earlier, she can tell that the Japanese girl have said that made the male teenager very unhappy. Max stopped as he was in front of Miko, glaring daggers at the Japanese girl. This made Miko gulped in fear because she never see any boy to be 'this' angry.

"Miko," Max began reminding her in very angry but calm tone, "The Autobots have lost their home planet because their savage war. They have no place to go but here for their survival. And their enemies continue to fight and hunt them down like rats. How can there be a quiz for this? What Optimus told us…" then Max's face turned into blistering fury and shouted in great anger, "WAS THE MOST HORRIFYING THING WE EVER HEARD OF! YOU THOUGHT THIS STORY SUPPOSE TO BE ENTERTAINING!? WELL GUESS WHAT, IT'S NOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY BEEN THROUGH!? THEY LOST EVERYTHING! DO…YOU…FEEL…SYMPATHY FOR THEM!?"

After hearing Max's outburst, everyone was very shocked how he reacted. Raf was hiding behind Jack, both were in great fear. Bulkhead was holding Bumblebee in bridal style, they both trembling in fear like they could off sworn they saw Scraplets came out Max's mouth. Ratchet's face was great shock as he dropped his favorite wrench. Optimus tried to keep his face neutral, but his optics were still widen of this. Arcee stood there as she was stunned. Her optics widen and her mouth gaping a little in great shock for Max's outburst.

' _That's why he's angry about?' Arcee asked herself inwardly as she almost speechless._

While angrily Max still waiting for a response, Miko's eyes widen as her legs shaking uncontrollably. She almost peed herself for Max's angry emotion. Seeing him still waiting for her to respond, Miko raised her arms up and waved innocently.

"Of course I feel bad for them!" Miko nervously answered in fear, "I only just kidding! I didn't mean to be rude."

After hearing that, Max leaned closer to Miko, glaring straight through Miko's eyes. Miko stood still in fear as she can't move.

"THEN. SHOW. SOME. RESPECT." Max angrily advised slowly in very calm tone.

Miko nervously nodded. Then Max walked away from Miko and stopped as he pinched his nose and closed his eyes to calm himself. Seeing this, Jack, Raf and Miko sighed in relief. Bumblebee slowly got off Bulkhead as they both too relieved of this. Ratchet picked up his wrench slowly before staring at Max. Optimus' face was now neutral again as he looking at the male teenager, but Prime still surprised of the boy's 'anger'. Arcee controlled her face expression as she staring at Max who is still calming himself.

"For a human, that was…extreme." Arcee admitted in neutral tone, but she still shocked for Max.

"Yeah," Bulkhead nervously agreed to the femme, "That was way scary. He probably scarier than you when he gets 'that' angry." He commented weakly.

Arcee turned her helm and glared at Bulkhead for that. But Bulkhead didn't pay attention to her as he staring at Max.

"' **Cee, Bulk's right,"** Bumblebee bleeped in fear as he earned a glare from Arcee too **, "That was too scary. I even don't want to see Max become 'that' angry…EVER AGAIN."**

After hearing them, Arcee glanced back at Max. As he done calmed himself, Max turned and looked at Optimus.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Optimus. And…I deeply sorry about Cybertron." Max apologized in great sympathy.

Hearing those words, Optimus nodded.

"There is no need to apologize for your anger, Max. It showed that you have deeply understand what we Autobots have endured. Unlike humans I have encountered, you are truly more than meets the eye." Optimus neutrally complimented in wise and gentle tone.

Max smiled for that.

' _You have no idea.' Max commented inwardly._

Then Jack regained his composure.

"So," Jack began asking that got everyone's attention, "what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

That caused Max dropped his smile.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Last of the Prime predicted grimly.

"And given the recent activity of the Decepticons, we have to assume that Megatron could be returning at any moment." Arcee informed the humans.

After hearing Optimus and Arcee, Max lowered his head how he process this ominous predicament.

' _If Megatron arrives here on Earth, then everyone who lived among here are great danger,' Max stated himself ominously in his thoughts. Then he's thinking about his Prime family, 'Why they didn't tell me about the civil war between two opposite factions? Why they didn't tell me that Cybertron went dark?' Max thought for a moment, 'They must want me to figure this out on my_ own _. If they told me those information 4 years ago, it could have distract me completing my training and I probably not be ready to fight in the Autobots' war,' then Max looked at the Transmorpher, 'Right now, I am ready. I must protect and defend all Earth innocents with help of the Autobots. And I will aid them to end their war,' Max then raised his right hand and crutched into fist, 'I will face my biggest challenge yet. It means…I will finally try out my full Cybertronian form. I, Dawnstrike Gundam, will bring hope to the Autobots and humankind. I…will…bring…peace…to all Cybertronians and humans!' Max shouted in great determination._

 **-Onboard the** _ **Nemesis,**_ **flies high above the Earth-**

Inside the bridge, Starscream stands with his servos behind his back as he gazes at the blue planet below. The seeker despised Earth. He hated the different environments, the plants, animals, and especially the humans. They were all inferior in his red optics, and just like he viewed the Autobots, they needed to be destroyed.

Starscream was interrupted from his thoughts as a Vehicon walked into the room and approached him. The drone stopped about twenty yards from the seeker and bowed.

"Commander Starscream." He said in an emotionless, monotone voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Starscream asked, still observing the Earth out the window.

"The ground unit you sent to terminate the Autobot, Arcee, and the humans with her has returned." The drone replied.

Starscream's optic ridge rose in interest. He was eager to know if they had succeeded or failed. If they succeeded, it would be one less Autobot to worry about.

"And?" Starscream probed.

"The mission was a failure, sir."

"Ugh," Starscream sighed frustratingly, "Figures. But what's to expect from you incompetent drones. Anything else?"

"No commander."

"Then, you are dismissed." Starscream ordered as he turned away from a Vehicon.

The Vehicon turned away and proceeded out of the bridge to continue his duties. Later on, Soundwave walked into the bridge. The visor faced 'Con strolled down the pathway to his current commanding officer, who was still standing at front of the bridge, looking at Earth below.

"Soundwave." Starscream noted.

The silent Decepticon's visor suddenly depicted a horizontal zigzag line that was constantly moving while different series of sounds emitted from it. A twisted, evil grin formed on Starscream's mouth as he listened to high frequency signal and the message embedded in it.

"That signal is emanating from deep space," Starscream remarked as he turned to face Soundwave, "I would hate to waste the Energon…unless…you are certain."

Soundwave simply nodded his helm in confirmation that was definitely a signal worth checking out. Starscream then focused his gaze towards the Vehicons at the monitors.

"Then lock onto transmitted coordinates, and activate the SpaceBridge." Starscream ordered.

The Decepticon drones nodded obediently and typed in transmission coordinates.

 **-In deep space-**

Floating outside Earth's orbit was giant ring like structure. Sharp metal/rocky spikes protruded from the outside of the circumference, while the insides of the ring were plated with smooth metal.

Without warning, the ring apparatus began to activate as turquoise lighting appeared inside the opening. Seconds later, a humongous, swirling greenish-blue portal opened up inside the SpaceBridge.

Not a moment later, a silver Cybertronian jet with purple highlights flew out from the spinning vortex. As soon as the craft had put enough distance from the SpaceBridge, it amazingly broke apart and shifted into fifty-foot tall bipedal mech.

The main color of the mech was silver with purple highlights. Its shoulders were broad and had three spikes sticking out from each one. A lethal looking fusion cannon was mounted on its right servo while its helm appeared like a helmet with two spikes sticking out from the sides of its face. The actual face of the root was grey and scared and its two optics were flaming blood red. There was an air around this mech that spoke cruelty, pure evil, selfishness, and cunning.

And just the sight of him was bone chilling to say the least.

All in all, this mech was a warrior, and deadly gladiator of Kaon at that. But not just any, he was Megatron, the supreme leader of the Decepticons, and the one responsible for the Great War of Cybertron that led to its destruction.

"DECEPTICONS!" Megatron roared violently, "I HAVE RETURNED!" Then he showed his evil razor shark-like dentas that wants bites for tyranny.


	4. Ch2: Darkness Rising Part 2

**CHAPTER 2: DARKNESS RISING PART 2**

 **-Northern Canadian wilderness-**

It was evening. The sun was beginning to set in the west with a band of beautiful, warm colors in its wake. The landscape is comprised of trees, hills, and evening sky. Suddenly, a dark ominous shape appears out of the late evening sky. This ship was the Decepticon warship: the _Nemesis_. It comes to a stop, mid-air over a large, jagged mountain peak that is now an extinct volcano.

Without warning, a long, yellow tube expanded from the bottom of the _Nemesis_ and descended into the jagged opening in the mountain top. Littered at the bottom of the mined were huge blue crystals of Energon. Squadrons of Vehicons operated drills to dig further for more deposits while others collected the Energon unearthed and placed them in hovering storage bins.

Once the tube stopped, a pair of sliding doors opened to allow its two occupants to step out. The first out was slim silver seeker with red highlights called Starscream. Following behind the seeker, at a leisurely pace was a fifty-foot tall, broad silver mech, the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Starscream proceeded down a metal walkway that overlooked the entire mining operation.

"Of the Energon deposits we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron…this one by far is the most significant," Starscream notified, "The drones have been mining without pause since your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile," Starscream stopped before looking over the catwalk and pointed towards a random servant class miner mining as Energon crystal, "You there! Fetch me a sample."

"Starscream…" A deep raspy voice of authority called out, causing the arrogant seeker to freeze up as fear grew on his faceplate.

Megatron stepped out of the dim light, and gazed down towards his second-in-command with a look of authority and minor irritation.

"…Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands." Megatron declared as he continued walking down the pathway.

"I…understand, Lord Megatron," Starscream replied with reluctance and distaste in his mouth in somewhat disappointed tone, "Then, as your humble servant, should I ready the SpaceBridge? To bring forth the Decepticon army you surely gathered in your three years in space?" He offered.

"My army will come," Megatron affirmed, "But my time away has yielded a more intriguing means of materializing them," the silver warlord then held up his right servo that grasped a purple glowing crystal shard that had a violent radiation haze billowing off of it, "The solidified form of the matter the ancient text refer to, as the 'Blood of Unicron'."

Starscream stared at the amethyst matter with wide optics and a slightly gaped in awe for a short second as he walked around his master to get better look.

"Unicron the Destroyer," Starscream gasped, "But…it is said that his blood is the Anti-Spark."

"Plucked from cosmic shores…gaze upon…Dark Energon." Megatron said lowly as he tightened the grip on the purple shard for emphasis.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to…revive the dead." Starscream quietly stuttered at the latter part as he staring at the glowing purple shard in Megatron's servo.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain," Megatron stated before looking at his first lieutenant, "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?" He asked with an expression of anticipation.

Starscream fidgeted in his place and chuckled nervously as he tapped his razor, sharp digits in a timid matter.

"That…may not be necessary," The slender grey mech said and then gestured to an elevator platform in front of them, "If I may Lord Megatron…"

Right on cue, the platform stopped as a few Vehicons stepped off, pushing a floating table with a red Cybertronian mech that had a huge gash going through his chest. On the table was beaten, scarred, dead corpse of Cliffjumper as the table cart wheeled up to Megatron.

"…Consider it a 'Welcome Home' present." Starscream offered as he grinned evilly.

Megatron's triangular, shark dentas were revealed as he smiled sadistically upon seeing the dead Autobot.

 **-** _ **Autobot Outpost Omega-1**_ **-**

Back at the Autobot base, it has been a couple of hours since Max with his new human friends and Autobots introduced themselves. Optimus Prime was standing in front of Max and the three humans, discussing the current situation.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that is of last night, the Decepticons know yours." Optimus conjectured.

"Got it," Jack said, "If we see any strange vehicles, call 911."

Suddenly, everyone heard a slapped. Everyone looked at the source of that sound. It was Max, who have face palmed on his face as he seems frustrated. He then lowered his hand and gave Jack his disbelieving expression.

"Really Jack?" Max speaking as his voice with in hint of irritation, "I highly doubt that the police have had any experience with this sort of thing. Besides, what would you say, '911, I'm being chased by an alien disguised as a car?' Seriously Jack…what are the police going to do? Give the Decepticons a ticket or a tire clamp?" He asked sarcastically.

Hearing all Max's statement, it caused Miko, Bumblebee and Bulkhead snickered at this while Arcee covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Jack glared at Max for that, but he flinched as the seventeen-year-old glared back with more intimidation. Jack waved his hands as he surrendered.

"Okay, you have a point," Jack said, preventing Max to blow his fuse again. He then looked back Optimus, "Can we go now?" He really wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Are you insane!?" Miko hissed, "I am living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you anyone else to shatter it!"

Max gave Miko a disbelieving look at her attitude.

' _Dream? More like Pit.' Max thought sarcastically._

"It is best that you remain under our watch," Optimus advised, "At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions."

Ratchet turned to Optimus from his computer monitors.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." The CMO warned.

"CHILDREN!?" Jack bristled in offended tone. He was sixteen-years-old and it was bad enough that his mom didn't seem to get that.

"Easy, Jack." Max whispered, even though he also hated being called a child.

"Well, except Max. I am certain he's the mature one in your group," Ratchet corrected, much for Max's appreciation while other humans groaned. The CMO continued explaining, "But still…they have no protective shell. If they get under foot they will go…SQUISH."

Ratchet got a disgusted look on his faceplate and slammed his pede down hard enough the humans, except Max, in attendance to flinch for emphasis.

"Then for the time being, Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus reasoned, looking slightly amused by Ratchet's behavior.

Max leaned toward to Raf.

"Is it just me?" Max whispered, "Or did Optimus sound like a Jedi when he said that?"

Raf's answer was only a shrug of his shoulders. Max looked back at Optimus.

"Don't worry Optimus. I will make sure these kids wear bells so you Autobots aware our presence." Max commented with a two cent while ignoring the irritated glares of three humans.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead snickered for Max's joke and the other humans glaring at him for that, while Arcee again trying not to laugh. She don't know why she wanted to laugh, but for Max's humor of jokes make Arcee feel a little better for all of their complicated situation. Just before Jack make a comeback comment, the computer panels began to blink as an alarm sounded and a green light pulsed through the main ops center.

"What's that?" Jack asked, starting to freak out as he still looking up at the Autobots.

" **It's the proximity alarm. It means somebody is coming in from the top of the mesa."** Bumblebee bleeped in explanation.

Max and Raf turned to Jack and Miko.

"He says that's proximity sensor…" Raf started.

"It means someone's up top." Max finished translating.

Ratchet went to the terminal to see what set of the alarm. The CMO moved to a different computer screen, bringing up a video feed from a security camera. The camera was showing a military helicopter landing on top of the helipad before a man exited from the chopper. The medic sighed frustratingly as he turned his helm to face the others.

"It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet announced.

"I…I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Jack asked as he confused.

Max shook his head in disbelief at what Jack had just said.

"Jack, do you ever think how the Autobots remain hidden in a _secret_ abandon missile silo? I'm pretty sure they made first contact with our government." Max concluded.

"Max is correct. Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. He usually only visits when there are… _issues_..." Optmius explained

"In other words," Arcee began as the humans turned to her, "he likes to come here just to blow his top at us." she grumbled.

The humans nodded for understanding before they turned back to Optimus.

"It may be best if you four do not meet him at this time." Optimus advised the humans.

They took the hint and hid behind a wall holding up the viewing platform. The elevator whirred and beeped as it got closer to the main viewing platform. The door slid open with a soft hiss and a middle-aged African-American man wearing a grey-bluish business suit. He looked to be out of shape by the gut he was showing. The man had an expression of solemnity and irritation on his face. Without pause, Agent William Fowler listed off the _issues_ Optimus had spoken of as he walked towards the Last Prime as Ratchet and Bulkhead stepped away from the railing in the process.

"Seven wrecks," Agent Fowler began, "thirty-four find-binders, a three hour traffic jam and a black Harley exploded in fiery inferno near a fast food restaurant," that last part froze Max completely as he forgotten about his bike's horror demise while the agent continue speaking, "And on another note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make…and a black and yellow, custom muscle car."

Fowler paused as he shot a quick glare at Arcee and Bumblebee, who looked each other and shrugged their shoulders before the scout looked down and rubbed his left pede on the floor sheepishly while the femme looked up and vented a whistle innocently. Fowler looked back at Optimus.

"Now, anything you want to get off your tin-chest, Prime?" Fowler asked harshly, not intimidated by Optimus just a few feet front of him as the agent even though he already knew what the answer was.

The Last Prime narrowed his optics at the agent annoyingly, although he suppressed it very well on his best, professional mien.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus assured cordially.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked seriously, ignoring Prime's previous response.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus stated diplomatically.

"Is that so?" Fowler raised a brow, "Then maybe it's time to wake up the Pentagon." He stated as he crossed his arms.

Prime stopped Fowler from continuing by holding up a servo.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus implored, likely trying to keep their liaison calm.

"Says you." Fowler argued as he dropped his arms, not convinced as he obviously ready to end the conversation by storming out.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead snapped as he was getting annoyed with Fowler's attitude towards his leader, earning attention of the agent, "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force…" the former wrecker then ripped off a mechanical arm claw mechanism from Ratchet's workstation table, "And how much to use it." He then crushed the mechanical arm claw in his servo for emphasis.

"Bulkhead! I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed before he threw a wrench and hit Bulkhead right between the optics.

"OW!"

Just before the CMO already had a second wrench ready to throw in his servo before he heard a voice.

"Enough!" Optimus sternly commanded, stopping Ratchet from throwing another wrench and Bulkhead from taking cover behind the same wall were the humans are. Then the leader turning his attention to their liaison, "Military involvement will only lead to catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone for widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor Prime and handle this…UNDER the radar…" Fowler stated as he proceeded back to the elevator before turning to back to Optimus, "Or I will." He declared before the doors closed.

As Agent Fowler left, the three humans moved away from the wall and next to the Autobots.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human…" Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus stated wisely as he still looking at the elevator doors.

Then suddenly, Jack have noticed Raf turning his head in different directions as the child looking around.

"Hey Raf, what's wrong?" Jack asked that got the Autobots' and Miko's attention.

"Where's Max?" Raf asked back in curiosity.

The Autobots and two humans joined Raf for searching Max. When Bulkhead turn his helm to the right, his optics widen what he saw.

"Um…found him?" Bulkhead announced uneasily as pointed his large digit what's in front of him from far distance.

The other Autobots and humans turned their helms and heads where Bulkhead was pointing at. Their optics and eyes widen what Bulkhead was witnessing.

"Oh my…" Ratchet said as he almost speechless.

What they saw was Max, his head lowered, his body completely white pale, crouching as he rubbed his finger on the floor in circles and several swirly lines floating above his head. It seems Max is COMPLETELY upset for some reason.

"Though I'm not expert of human biology, but…is it normal that he supposed to look like _that_?" The CMO asked as he whispered to Optimus, who has wisdom of the Primes which does not have an answer as the leader keep staring at Max with widen optics.

"Hey, Max. Why are you so upset?" Raf called as he concern for Max's strange behavior and appearance.

"I forgot about _her_ ," Max tearfully speaking as it caused everyone raised their optic ridges and eyebrows in confusion, " _She_ blew up. _My_ darling Harley blew up. I cared for _her_ , I refuel _her_ , I washed _her_ , I waxed _her_ and I upgraded _her_. Now _she's_ gone. GONE! HHHHHAAAAARRRRRLLLLLEEEEEYYYYY!" Max comically wailed as his anime tears streaming down his cheeks, on his knees before he screamed up at the heavens.

Watching this _scene_ , everyone sweat drop, even Optimus Prime. Then everyone minus Jack turned to Arcee, who is staring at Max's form with widen optics, for answers. The femme noticed their gazes at her. She then vented a sigh.

"He is kind of Motorcycle Maniac. And…there's been a _casualty_." Arcee answered as she couldn't help but felt bad because she sort of responsible for Harley's demise.

Her answer caused everyone more sweat drops. Miko turned to Max's white sulking form while Raf patted his back sympathetically.

"What are we in? Anime or Manga?" Japanese girl questioned herself in disbelief.

"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY!?"

 **-At the Decepticon Energon Mine-**

Megatron walked up to the platform where the scarred, deceased corpse of Cliffjumper laid. The warmonger stood over the dead frame of Cliffjumper with the Dark Energon shard in his servo, preparing to use it. He still held the shard tight in the warlord's grip before raising his right servo over his helm, aiming the chestplate of dead Cliffjumper.

"Let us see if 'The Power Born of Darkness…can Reignite the Spark'." Megatron growly declared in sadistic manner before stabbed the Dark Energon shard into Cliff's spark chamber!

All the sudden, the shard began to glow brightly amethyst in dead corpse of Cliffjumper which caused him to twitch as darker violent mists billowed off his frame. The Dark Energon shard melted and sunk into the Autobot's spark chamber before integrated his systems. Starscream backed way out of fear of what might happen. All of the Autobot's circuits changed to a bright glowing open. When he opened his mouth to speak, he didn't sound like Cliffjumper he once was. Instead, he sounded like a monster who hunger for destruction. Without warning, his optics came back online as they opened, in a shade of deep corrupted purple instead of their usual sky blue.

Suddenly, reincarnated Cliffjumper shot its helm up before it let out savage like growls and screams as thrashed against its bonds on the table stretcher. The Terrorcon Cliffjumper continued growling, snarling, and pulling against its bonds. With newfound strength, the former Autobot easily broke the bonds on its wrists and then its ankles which caused cowardly Starscream yelped in fear before the seeker get away in distance from the Cybertronian zombie. It jumped off the platform and quickly targeted two Decepticon Miner drones standing forty yards away, who are lock aiming at it with their priming sound blasters.

With addictively destructive and savage instincts, the Terrorcon Cliffjumper threw up its helm once more a roared violently before charging at the drones. Before the miners shoot to fire their target, the Terrorcon tackled the one to the left with much force. As they landed with a thud on the rocky surface, the miner drone struggled against former Autobot all he could, but it was no use against the Dark Energon infused zombie. The miner tried to shoot it, but the Terrorcon Cliff ripped the blaster away from him and it began to punch him repeatedly in the faceless faceplate with two visors. Before the miner could fight back, the zombie red mech grabbed him by the face and crushed his helm to the hard rocky surface, off-lining him in the process.

Watching the Terrorcon Cliffjumper's rampage and it killed one of his miners in gruesome process, this pleases Megatron when he shark-like grinned in great interest.

Seeing his comrade killed in horrific way, the second miner drone panicked before deployed its blaster and cut loose a barrage of energy blasts at the Dark Energon infected Cybertronian. The few shots that did connect with it were useless. The Terrorcon Cliffjumper's attention was immediately drawn to the other miner firing at him, his blasts did nothing but enrage the living-dead Cybertronian further. It snarled ferociously as it charged and blocked a few shots then jumped on the other drone and it began to pummel him to death, never pausing once.

Megatron and Starscream could only stood back and watch on as the warmonger continued to be pleased with the results of the resurrection by Dark Energon. Unlike his leader, an expression of horror, fear, and shock was plastered on the seeker's faceplate.

"Master! That's your plan!?" Starscream squeaked in horror as he held his helm with both servos, questioning Megatron's _sanity_ , "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!?"

"That is no longer an Autobot," The Decepticon Leader corrected calmly to his second-in-command, "Just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in its path."

The Terrorcon Cliffjumper emerged from the shadows after terminating the miner drones, it turned its gaze to the silver gladiator that was Megatron. It threw up its servos and let out an animalistic battle cry before storming towards the warlord for a kill. Starscream shouted in panic before he ran in the other direction, putting as much distance between him and the undead Autobot.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood stationary with no fear whatsoever. As soon as the zombie-bot got within range, the former gladiator deployed his long, menacing sword blade from his right servo and sliced it diagonally across Cliffjumper's frame. It stopped and stood still for a short moment, until the front half of Cliffjumper split away from the lower half. Both halves fell over the platform edge, however the upper half held on to the edge with one servo, trying to pull itself up.

"There Starscream, now you see. This is the key to my vast, indestructible seed of my army. Savagery, untamed powers…" Megatron announced as stepped towards the ledge, seeing that the snarling Terrorcon Cliffjumper was still attempting to get back up, "the ultimate weapon!" Megatron shouted as he stomped his pede on the surviving half of Terrorcon Cliffjumper's servo before the warlord promptly kicked the former 'Bot in the faceplate off the viewing platform, letting it fall hundreds of feet down as it bounced off one of the supporting rings of the lift and landed on the lower platform. Megatron looked down the surviving half of Cliffjumper as there was no movement of it, "Once I learn to control it." The warmonger declared.

Starscream went by his master side and looked over with a sadistic grin adorning his faceplate.

 **-Back at the Autobot Base, earlier-**

Ratchet started scolding at Bulkhead about his broken tool when he came closer to the former Wrecker, who was rubbing his helm sheepishly in guilt.

"Did you think before you did that!? That was a very important piece of equipment! You better hope we have another one in storage, or Primus help me-" He let out string of very colorful language that made Raf cover his own ears.

While three of them ignored Ratchet's colorful cussing which he learned here on Earth, Jack was patting Max on his back after he calmed down from 'mourning' his Harley while Miko was looking at the seventeen-year-old as she is amused.

"Are you feel better now?" Jack asked.

Max slowly nodded while Ratchet done yelling at Bulkhead before the CMO went and stands by the computer terminal, searching for any possible Energon spikes that could pop up anytime.

"Dude, for serious tough guy like you, I didn't expect you to be soft for motorcycles." Miko commented as Raf joined the group.

"I may be take some things seriously, it doesn't mean I can enjoy doing many of my hobbies. Besides training, motorcycles are one of my favorites in my pastimes." Max answered.

"Why?" Miko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys don't understand about motorcycles," Max began to explain with comforting and proud tone, "When driving on a road in top speed, you can enjoy the fresh wind blowing to your face and feel that you are free. Because the motorcycles give you more of a thrill in your lifetime. I have more reasons for them. The motorcycles are small, smoothly curved, very agile, fast and most beautiful vehicles than the others in the world."

Unaware to teenagers and a child, Arcee have heard the whole conversation, including Max's reasons and opinions of motorcycles. Blue blush appeared on her cheek plates because she has motorcycle form, she then remembered the compliments from Max when they first met each other. Thought of it, Arcee's blush grew heavily.

' _What am I doing!? Why I'm blushing!? You're an Autobot for Primus sake! They're just compliments…from Max. Ugh! Focus Arcee, keep emotions in check!' Arcee scolded herself inwardly._

While the humans are chatting, suddenly, Max shivered. Three humans noticed it.

"Max, are feeling alright?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but…I suddenly felt something like…a bad omen." Max grimaced unsurely.

"What's that me-" Jack was cut off when a new signature appears on screen where Ratchet's computer terminal is and started beeping.

Ratchet went over to the control panel and pulled up the data. The CMO analyzes further to see it is originating from the Northern Canadian wilderness. And to his shock, there is a profile picture of a familiar red mech right next to the signal.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet exclaimed in annoyance, "Cliffjumper's life-signal just popped back online." He announced.

This news got everyone's attention and the Autobots were especial surprised by the news, more importantly to Arcee.

' _Cliffjumper?' Max thought to himself._

Team Prime stepped closer while the humans came nearest to the CMO.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked in confusion, but the Autobots ignored her question.

"How is that possible?" Optimus inquired his medic, just as confused as Miko, but for a different reason.

Ratchet shook his helm.

"It isn't," Ratchet answered, "It's just another bug! The system's chock full of them!"

"If there's any chance that Cliff is still alive?" Arcee implored, a sense of renewed hope to rescue her partner.

Max turned and looked at her as he noticed Arcee's voice almost cracking. He finally put a pieces of the puzzle together.

' _They thought their comrade was deceased,' Max concluded himself inwardly. He looked closely at Arcee's hopeful and relief optics, 'She must be close to him. No wonder she was completely upset yesterday because Cliff's false death was an_ _event_ _.'_

"You guys have to go now. Whatever you think Cliffjumper is alive or not, you never leave a man behind. Don't waste any time for this opportunity of his rescue." Max stated with very serious and encouraging words.

Everyone looked at Max in surprise, especially Arcee.

' _Did he really mean that?' Arcee quietly asked herself inwardly as she is glad Max is supporting her._

After hearing Max's encouraging statement, Optimus turned toward the GroundBridge and snapped his battle mask over his lower faceplate.

"Max is right. Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge and prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus commanded.

The gruff 'Bot walked to the GroundBridge controls, entered the coordinates, and pulled down the lever. Suddenly, the tunnel carved into the side of the mesa wall, flared to life as greenish-blue light consumed the passageway.

"Hey!" Miko yelled, getting the Autobots' attention, "What can we do?"

There was a small silence.

"You four will remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied in a tone that made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion.

"Aww!" Miko whined at being left out of the action.

"Uhh." Ratchet moaned in annoyance at being stuck with humans.

Max shook his head in amusement for the CMO's behavior. He noticed Arcee was about to leave before he walked to her and tapped gently on her left pede. Arcee looked down at the seventeen-year-old.

"Be careful and come back safe. And I hope you guys find and rescue your friend." Max said with a hint of concern.

Arcee stared at Max's serious eyes as he really meant it. She nodded to him before she walked to join the other 'Bots. After the humans walked upstairs on the platform and went by the railing, the four Autobots were now on the center of the massive room.

"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" Optimus commanded as he collapsed to transform into his red/blue Peterbuilt mode and zoomed through the portal first.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicle modes and followed swiftly before Ratchet deactivated the GroundBridge as the portal disappeared.

' _What an awesome catchphrase.' Max complimented inwardly, 'I wonder I will make my own?'_

After seeing the departure, Max turned his head and chuckled in amusement because he saw the shock looks of his fellow humans.

"W-What just happened!?" Jack asked dumbfounded, really starting to freak out.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the GroundBridge." Ratchet answered simply.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked, intrigued as he adjusted his glasses.

The CMO vented a sigh for the humans' ignorance.

"It is a scale down version of SpaceBridge technology," Ratchet explained, "Since we do not possess the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel…"

"You and the other Autobots stuck here. On Earth." Max finished.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet replied, "But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

"Woah," Raf said in awe, gaping at the GroundBridge tunnel, "Does it work on humans?"

"Naturally." Ratchet answered with a hint of pride.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments," Ratchet replied before he stepped forward with a smug grin as he have an idea," In fact, allow me to transport you to any destination of your choosing immediately, all four of you." He offered almost eagerly.

Before Miko could say anything, Max stepped forward to Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at the seventeen-year-old in confusion before the CMO reacted to something that is out of his character.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Ratchet yelped as he saw something terrifying, which startled Jack, Miko and Raf.

What Ratchet saw was Max who is casting a creepy 'ghoul-eyes' expression while a flash of light beaming below his chin as the background behind him is completely black. Max creepy staring at the CMO straight in his optics.

"Watch it what you say, Ratchet," Max warned with a calm and scary voice, "If you say those stuff which you not supposed to say, _somebody_ will make you eat those words. And it seems you have fear. Then _I_ will control that fear against you. To teach you how to respect us and show good behavior," he spookily stated before slowly leaning forward, startling Ratchet as he trembled in great fear, "Wherever you transport us or _me_ anywhere on Earth, we will always come back to haunt you till the end. Whenever you are, whatever you hide, you can't run from us or _me_. You will not escape of this reality, even you have to kill yourself. _I_ will bring you back from the dead to punish you by anything that pleases _me_ completely."

The CMO shivered like crazy.

"Is-Is-Is that a threat?" Ratchet stuttered as he is very terrified.

The seventeen-year-old said few words that will burn and haunt in the CMO's CPU forever.

"It is a **promise**." Max corrected in great scary and creepy manner.

Trembling, completely white pale Ratchet slowly stepped back before he ran to prepare sickbay, more importantly to avoid looking at Max's terrifying face further. After the CMO in distance from him, Max's face expression turned back to normal as he smiled innocently. Then he heard teeth chattering sounds. Max looked behind and what he saw which caused him to raised his eyebrow in confusion. He saw three humans trembling in fear as they hugged each other with wide eyes, who were also the source of teeth chattering.

"What?" Max asked in confusion.

"M-M-Max, _w-w-where_ did y-y-you _l-l-learn_ and _h-h-how_ to do _t-t-that_?" Jack stuttered in fear.

Max just shrugged.

"I learned it from a character name Yamato from Naruto series," Max explained like it was no big deal, "I like the way he use his fear face. So I practiced. It wasn't that hard. I used it only to make sure everyone will get along each other, learned their mistakes, or don't do any funny business."

"T-T-Then _w-w-where_ y-y-you get t-t-that f-f-flashlight from?" Raf stuttered too in fear with hint of curiosity.

Max raised his eyebrow again.

"What flashlight?" Max asked in confusion.

Hearing that made three humans pale. Max just shrugged before he went to the human area. Three humans stared at Max as he like a reaper.

"W-W-What is _h-h-he_? Son of Slender Man?" Miko squeaked at the latter part in fear.

 **-Decepticon Mine, Earlier-**

The Autobots' GroundBridge opened in a secluded area of a tunnel in the Decepticon Mine. Optimus and the other three Autobots rolled out and transformed, weapons hot before the portal closed.

"Energon mine." Bulkhead identified.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus observed.

The four came up on an area in the tunnel when Decepticon Miner drones were hard at work, mining energon cubes and storing them while Vehicons are on guard duty.

"Let's find Cliffjumper." Optimus ordered in determination.

The Last Prime walked down the center of the tunnel, weapons drawn, with the other three close behind him. The Vehicons and Miner drones saw the Autobots approaching and began to fire.

Soon a massive firefight began, a Miner 'Con charged at the Autobots with a large mobile drill machine. Bulkhead knocked it aside with his wrecking ball. The Autobots advanced down the tunnel and Arcee dodged blaster fire by flipping over it. She landed then launched herself up in the air, firing twice at a Vehicon, taking it out as she landed on him. The femme jumped off Vehicon's dead chassis and jumped on the shoulders of a different drone. The Cyber-Ninja spun his shoulders, effectively taking his helm off.

Bumblebee jumped into the air, dodging blaster fire and shooting a Miner drone down. The scout landed on completely off-line 'Con and leapt out the way just as a large drill vehicle was about to ram him. The drill vehicle was tipped on its back by Optimus, who disabled the drill and took out another Miner Decepticon. The Last Prime quickly ran out of the barrage of red blaster fire. Arcee quickly sliced on the Decepticon drones that were firing on Optimus, taking them out with her servo blades as a master of combatant. A Vehicon was running up behind Optimus, only to have him pedes swept from under by Bulkhead in his SUV mode. Bulkhead transformed quickly and smashed the trooper drone into the ground with his large wrecking ball.

 **-Back at the Autobot Base, several minutes later-**

Raf was still on the platform next to Max, Jack and Ratchet, while Miko is bored and she was walking around the main room. As the Japanese girl walked through the massive room, a piece of machinery on a wall grabbed Miko's attention. She walked over to it and studied it for a few seconds. It had all sorts of buttons, dials, wires, and holes where computer boards could be seen inside.

"What is this anyway Ratchet?" Miko asked, as she proceeded to touch a button like a videogame controller.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet answered gruffly as he walked back to his computer terminal.

Miko stared at the medics back for a second as she outstretched her hand to a disk drive.

"Don't touch that either." Ratchet said without looking back, stopping the Japanese girl attempting to touch the disk drive.

Miko turned and narrowed her eyes at the CMO's back.

"Is there anything we _can_ touch?" Jack quipped with a slight attitude.

"Jack, Miko, let the chief medical officer be. He's busy working." Max ordered nicely which caused Jack to shut up and Miko straighten her arms down on her thighs.

The medic taken back what Max said, despite what _happen_ earlier after his fellow Autobots' departure. He turned and looked down the seventeen-year-old.

"Thank you." Ratchet said in glad tone before he turned back to the computer monitor screen.

"You're welcome." Max said with a smile.

Suddenly, a red error message appeared on the monitor screen, causing the CMO to vent out a frustrated sigh in annoyance.

"Why are you guys using human computers?" Raf asked, looking confused as he noticed the medic's behavior.

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet snapped, "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." He explained, obviously used to odd pop-up error.

' _That is true,' Max thought as he agreed with the medic, 'Our technology is primitive to Cybertronians' and the Autobots have to get used to it using them.'_

Right on cue, multiple error alert beeps sounded out as all of the monitors' screens, huge and small, filled with red error messages. Ratchet groaned in annoyance before he hung down his helm as this happened quite often.

"I can fix that." Raf assured confidently as he took off his backpack and opened it up to pull out his laptop.

The CMO rolled his optics.

"Reeeaaallly now?" Ratchet said sarcastically in disbelief, "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy." He stated, still unconvinced.

"I don't know Ratchet, but something will be interesting about to happen." Max said as he have faith in the child's talent.

Raf connected his laptop to the computer console. The child began typing on the keyboard as he input a few codes of data before he was satisfied by pressing the 'Enter' button, into the base's systems. He turned to the medic/engineer.

"Now try." Raf instructed.

Ratchet turned back to the monitors and pressed a button. All the red error messages turned green with check mark icons before disappeared and the programs the CMO had up reappeared as the computers back to normal. The medic stared at the corrected problems in awe for a second, and he then turned back to Raf with a shock expression plastered on his faceplate. Raf only made a small smile. The seventeen-year-old laughed because Ratchet's speechless face expression.

"That's what we humans call getting served. Sometimes I love been right." Max said with a triumphed smirk as he now leaning against the desk in front of Raf.

 **-In the Decepticon Mine-**

A drill vehicle was going to charge for Bulkhead. The former Wrecker crushed the drill bit with his wrecking ball, causing the Miner 'Con who was driving to fly out of the machine and be shot by Arcee. The Autobots stowed their weapons and regrouped. Ahead of them, there was a small squadron of Miner drones zooming them with drill vehicles. The Autobots advanced and transformed toward the squadron.

"MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" Optimus commanded.

Then Autobots zoomed in faster pace and bowled right through Decepticon squadron, Optimus doing so with a wicked 360o tailspin! The Last Prime made a drill vehicle launch into the air and its 'Con driver was ejected before he landed with a thud just as the Miner run over by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. ROADKILL!

Arcee, having such a small and agile alt-form as she did, was able to dodge all the Decepticon drones and drill vehicles. Optimus rammed through the last few drones in the way of the end of the tunnel to the main chamber. The Autobots transformed and hid behind a pile of stored energon cubes. There were numerous platforms and lift was still deployed. The Vehicons and Miner drones were everywhere, carting energon to the lift.

Bulkhead let out an impressive-tone low whistle.

"Quite an operation." The former Wrecker commented.

Unfortunately, a random Vehicon heard Bulkhead's whistle and started firing on the Autobots. As the Autobots were taking cover, the blue Amazon warrior looked at the former Wrecker furiously.

"You have to blow our cover!" Arcee scolded angrily at Bulkhead, who was rubbing his helm sheepishly.

Another firefight started up as the Autobots returned fire.

 **-On the** _ **Nemesis**_ **-**

The Leader of the Decepticons was studying the Dark Energon.

"Blood of Unicron," Megatron muttered himself with fascinated manner, "How might I fathom the depths of your mystery, become worthy of wielding to your astonished power?"

He was interrupted by the video com beeped and an image of Starscream appeared on the monitor screen.

" _Lord Megatron, intruders have been detected in the mines."_ Starscream reported grimily.

"Optimus?" Megatron guessed.

" _Indeed."_ Starscream confirmed.

"I need more time to prepare an appropriate reception for my old friend. Ready the ship for departure." Megatron ordered sternly.

The seeker became flabbergasted.

" _But the energon I've mined! The Autobots will seize it!"_ Starscream reminded his leader.

The warmonger turned to the monitor screen.

"THEN. BLOW. THE. MINES." Megatron said angrily as though it was the most obvious thing.

" _Oh."_ Starscream could only say as he felt like a retarded Cybertronian stranded in the middle of _The Sea of Rust_.

Which it was considering that the Decepticons couldn't allow the Autobots to get any sort of an advantage over them. Best an asset is destroyed, than fall into the servos of the enemy.

 **-In the Main Chamber of the Decepticon Mine-**

The four of the Autobots were still engaged in their firefight. Arcee ducked a shot and glanced around. Seeing a red figure on a higher platform, she zoomed in on it. It was Cliffjumper!

"It's Cliff!" She reported in relief, "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus ordered as he and other mechs opened fire at the Decepticon forces.

Arcee vaulted herself over the boxes she had been using for cover and transformed, racing up a ramp and launching herself high into the ring supports of the lift. She grabbed a beam and landed the ring attached to it. The Cyber-Ninja ran around the ring and launched herself off a different beam, grabbing a thinner ring and swing herself on top of it. The Amazon warrior jumped off that ring onto the lower lip of the platform where Cliffjumper was on. She pulled herself over the edge of the platform to him.

Arcee gasped in horror at Cliff's half-framed form leaking with strange color energon. She shielded herself from incoming blasts from two Vehicons on a higher platform. The femme shot them quickly straight at their helms, bullseye on their visors. Then she saw the section of platform Cliffjumper was on started to crack as it about collapse with the red mech.

"Cliff!" Arcee yelled.

The femme jumped to his falling chassis and caught his servo just a nick of a time. She pulled him partly up, struggling from the bad leverage, his weight, and the fact that the new arrival of two Vehicons shooting at her. Optimus and the other mechs fired on the 'Cons and took them out. The Cyber-Ninja shielded herself from some falling rocks. She then looked down at Cliffjumper.

"Let's get you home partner." Arcee stated but to her horror shock when Cliff looked up at her with its deep corrupted purple optics, it started growling at her.

Arcee recoiled and the Terrorcon Cliffjumper struggled against her, ending up tearing her grip from its servo. She continued reaching for reincarnated Cliffjumper desperately as it fell down the shaft, letting out its final growl.

"No!" Optimus shouted as he saw Cliffjumper's frame falling, bouncing off a platform, and landing in a pile of raw energon crystal spikes, skewered almost all the remains of the Autobots' fallen comrade.

Arcee continued to stare below where Cliffjumper once she knew before her frame sagging of sadness, all hope in her optics lost.

She failed to save her partner, like that _tragic day_.

The Autobots' attention was drawn by an evil laugh. The first lieutenant seeker was standing on a much higher platform with an explosive charge in his servo, grinning sadistically as he already witnessed the whole scene of the Autobots' failed rescued mission.

"Prime!" Starscream spat, "I'd rather stick around but I'm…SQUEAMISH." He threw a horrible two cents.

Squeamish? Really?

The seeker then dropped the charge into the energon at the bottom of the mine. He jumped off the platform, flipped around, transformed into silver/grey F-16 Fighting Falcon jet with red highlights, and flew out the hole of the mine above.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLLOUT!" Optimus commanded as he transformed and zoomed back to their original tunnel, with already transformed Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Arcee jumped down behind the Last Prime and transformed with her fellow Autobots to the place they started.

* * *

As they drove down the tunnel, the bomb counted down until no more time was left. The charged exploded in the Main Chamber, igniting the energon around it and sending a bluish fireball many hundreds of feet in the air over the main shaft.

* * *

The explosion was gaining with the Autobots, extremely fast. The blazing inferno closely behind Bulkhead's SUV form, close enough to started to heat up on his back bumper.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Bulkhead kept repeating as he felt his aft burning like barbeque.

"Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" Optimus ordered.

 **-In the Autobot Base-**

" _Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"_ Optimus' voice boomed from the monitor in com-link.

Ratchet quickly started entering numbers into a computer next his main workstation and pulled down the GroundBridge lever. Max and three humans gathered by railing to watch as the portal in the tunnel came to life.

* * *

The GroundBridge portal opened in front of four Autobots. Arcee entered first, Bumblebee, then Bulkhead and finally Optimus, while the fiery storm tailing them in.

* * *

The humans minus Max gawked as they seeing the impenetrable wall of blue flames directly behind the 'Bots. Arcee was the first one to clear the GroundBridge portal, followed closely by Bumblebee, then Bulkhead. As soon as Optimus exited, Ratchet pushed the lever up to deactivate the GroundBridge as an explosion causing the rumble in base before the portal closed, cutting the fiery storm from exiting. The red and blue titan transformed into his bipedal form as he was still moving. He flipped, rolled and landed on his pedes perfectly in one smooth maneuver, followed by only smoke. The three humans' only have their jaws dropped seeing that stunt.

"Woah." Was the unanimous reaction of Jack, Raf and Miko.

But Max ignored them as he jumped over the rail and landed on the lower floor safely before he ran till in the center of the massive room. The other three Autobots transformed back to their original forms.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet remarked as he looking around at the rest of the Autobots before his faceplate became more serious, "How about Cliffjumper?" He asked in concern.

The CMO's only answer was his fellow Autobots minus Arcee lowered their helms solemnly. Arcee was worse as she was hugging her chassis. She was just looking at a wall but not seeing anything or anyone in the room. Max didn't need to ask as he completely understood seeing on their facial plates. It was clear that Cliffjumper didn't make it. Max closed his eyes and lowered his head as Ratchet did the same thing, joining the mourning for their lost Autobot.

Max opened his eyes and lift his head up as he heard running footsteps. He turned around and saw Miko ran down from the railing platform to the stairs, followed by Jack and Raf who tried to stop her. Max narrowed his eyes which he knew that Miko will make things more difficult for the Autobots as she now on the lower floor and continued to run. Before Miko had taken three steps, Max grabbed her right arm with his, just hard enough to stop her from moving. Max had reacted much faster than the other humans. The Japanese girl turned at him in bewilderment.

"Hey! What gives?" Miko asked in surprise, loud enough for the 'Bots to hear, causing them to in at the humans' direction.

"Miko," Max sternly whispered with an edge of his voice which caused the girl to flinch, the Autobots can still hear their conversation by adjusting their audio receptors at high level, "if you were going to ask questions like the one about that explosion, I recommended you to not say anything. The Autobots just lost a friend and brother-in-arms for the second time in two days. Don't make things difficult for them from your childish curiosity. Right now their mourning, so don't intrude. Am I clear?" He asked in very deadly serious tone.

After hearing the odd and different behavior of Max have said, every Autobot minus Arcee widen their optics in surprise. Though the femme was appreciated for Max's maturity, who realized already what she and the others are going through right now. After her pale face turned into look of understanding, Miko nodded slowly before she walked backwards next to Jack and Raf, who were managed to hear the whole thing. Jack looked at Max's neutral face expression as he concerned for the seventeen-year-old. After few minutes of mourning, the Last Prime took a step towards to the femme, who was still hugging her chassis but this time looking down at the floor.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked gently with a hint of concern.

Max and the other Autobots were looking at Arcee with concern face expressions. The femme hesitated for a moment, but eventually regained a bit of her bearings.

"Not Cliff…at least…not anymore," Arcee began to explain with a pain in her voice as she tightened her servos around her breastplate where her spark chamber is, tried to comfort herself from what she had seen, "He was mutated, butchered…like one of those 'Con experiments during the war." She tried fighting back tears.

Suddenly, Arcee's optics grew dim. The Amazon warrior then collapsed to a knee against the floor as she rested her helm and servos on a generator.

"Arcee!" Max yelled before he and Bumblebee quickly went to the femme.

The seventeen-year-old and the scout walking closer to help Arcee up. The other Autobots also looked worried.

" **Arcee, are you okay?"** Bumblebee asked worriedly in beeps and whirls.

"I-I'm fine. Just…a little dizzy." The blue femme answered, holding up a servo and leaning on the generator even more.

Jack, Raf and Miko all looked in confusion. It didn't take long for all when suddenly click into place. Their eyes widened at this new, stunning revelation.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko started.

"Robots with emotions?" Raf joined.

"Robots that feel pain?" Jack added.

"Robots who can **die**." Max finished, loud enough for them to hear him.

' _You three need to understand that all Cybertronians are sentient like humans.' Max thought._

Ratchet, followed by Max, had Arcee take a seat and began running blue beam scan from the CMO's servo to examine the femme's frame. The medic's scans came up positive until the beam of light turned into red and beeped when it went over Arcee's right gauntlet. There was a deep purple liquid that was sizzling as a violent haze billowing off the femme's right servo.

"Hmm…what is this?" Ratchet muttered as he held up the Amazon's servo to examine the purple liquid further.

"Don't know," Arcee replied unsurely as she holding her helm, obviously still dizzy, "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

The CMO took a scalpel from his subspace compartment on his waist and scrapped to hold a sample off of Arcee's servo. The all Cybertronians and humans minus Max never noticed the medic accidently made one single drop fall from the CMO's scalpel before contacted on the floor. Max looked down at tiny puddle of sizzling, deep purple liquid. For some reason, Max kept staring at it that makes him feel…ominously tense. Everyone didn't see Max's trance because they were waiting for what the medic is about to say.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Ratchet ordered urgently, leaving no argument to his patient and friend.

Bumblebee helped Arcee up from her sitting position and aided her to walk to the decontamination room, where a circular chamber more than large enough for any of the Autobots to step into.

While Arcee taking a decontamination bath and everyone still not notice Max's unmoving behavior, the sixteen-year-old walked toward the Last Prime.

"Optimus?" Jack asked, getting attention of the tower titan, "I-I hate to bug…But…no bars." He informed as he held up his cellphone in front of the Prime.

"A security precaution," Optimus explaining as he looked down at a male teenager, "The silo walls isolated all radio waves and unauthorized communication."

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack stated with a hint of fear and worry.

The big boss mech leaned down closer to the three humans.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"Um…curfew…it's after 10:00 p.m.," Jack explained, "Basically, all of us need to get home. Otherwise we're going to be in big trouble."

The young boy's eyes widen in realization.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf said as he starting to panic.

"Earth customs…I hadn't considered," Optimus said apologetically, "But the issue of your safety remains," the Last Prime seriously stated before came up with a plan as he stood straight to his full height and turned to the Autobots, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home." He ordered to large green mech.

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted excitedly, leaning toward Jack, which made him back up.

The former Wrecker looked uneasy till his leader spoke further.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus added.

"Curb-side duty. Got it." Bulkhead acknowledged, much for his relief.

"Aww!" Miko whined in disappointment.

"Bumblebee," Optimus addressed his young scout, "You will watch over Raf." He ordered.

Bumblebee looked to Raf and the young boy smiled back at 'Bee. They will get along just fine.

"Arcee will have Jack," Optimus informed, didn't notice the medic jolted up for some reason, "Ratchet-"

"BUSY! I'M GOOD!" Ratchet exclaimed, interrupted his leader while the CMO was running some tests on the gunk he had taken from the femme.

Hey, Ratchet may be grumpy and he rather watching mature Max than the others, but the CMO will not take a chance. Why? If Ratchet said that slip from his mouth which he not supposed to say around the seventeen-year-old, because the medic never want to see Max's 'fear' face AGAIN, or experience something _worse_ against him.

The wise Prime raised his right optic ridge in confusion for his old friend's uncharacteristic behavior, but the titan shrugged inwardly that he rather not ask. Then the leader noticed his second-in-command walking back at the center of the room after she finished her decontamination bath.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Max and Jack." Optimus ordered while Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The femme stopped her tracks. She will be fine watching over Max since there is no hostility at all from him, also she will continue to find answers of his origins, but right now she is not in good mood for today and tomorrow to do it. And watching _two_ humans is too much for her.

"Uhhh…Still dizzy." Arcee obviously lied as she swayed exaggeratedly, trying to get out of guardian duty for Jack.

Unfortunately for her, the medic have a different idea.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet informed, still focusing study the strange substance, "And your charges' guardians are next door neighbors and close, so it is necessary."

Arcee dropped the act and sighed annoyingly for watching over Jack too. Finally one of the audience noticed, the femme glanced at Max who seemed to be staring down the floor, unusual quiet for him. For curiosity, Arcee walked to the seventeen-year-old. Max was still in a trance till he heard familiar footsteps, he did not need to look back as the Amazon standing on his right.

"Max?"

"Arcee, are you well?" Max neutrally asked in concern tone, not leaving his sight what his is looking at.

The femme blinked for Max worry about her health for a second time this day, he may be techno-organic Cybertronian in human form but he still the only person she ever met with most caring personality than the other humans. Again for unknown reason, she appreciated for his concern for her. The Amazon nodded.

"Yes, Ratchet have given me a go to back to duty after he checked me," Arcee answered neutrally before joining Max's gaze on the floor.

What she saw was the same deep purple liquid that once on her and caused her feel dizzy from it, but it just only a tiny puddle.

"You know, its small and it will dry up later. There is no need to look at because it's not going to get you." Arcee stated and chimed at the last part.

"The thing is…I'm really not sure that's true."

The femme raised an optic ridge in confusion for that.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Cause, whatever I'm near it and look at it, it gives me a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Arcee asked in curiosity.

"…"

"…"

"It aches my heart because it's very… **disturbing**." Max seriously grimaced as he narrowed his eyes at the tiny puddle of Dark Energon liquid form.

The femme surprised for Max's ominously answer as she looked at him while he still narrowing at the puddle.

' _I wonder what he mean by that,' Arcee began to asked herself inwardly before looking back at the puddle, 'Can Max sense negative things like this when he nears it? Is it one of his abilities? If it is, this purple stuff might worth of trouble than I thought. And Max is right, this liquid substance suddenly given me a chills just by looking at it.' She grimaced as narrowed her optics at the puddle._

The Amazon warrior was not the only one with a busy mind.

' _Why this hazardous ooze disturbs the Matrix of Guardianship crazy?' Max ominously asked himself inwardly, 'So much negativity, like its…evil._ _ **Pure Evil**_ _. This definitely not a good sign. Like I felt it before earlier. This stuff need to check out. But first…'_

The seventeen-year-old turned and looked at the blue femme.

"Arcee," Max spoke, getting attention of the Cyber-Ninja, "Can you please go to Jack so we prepare to leave, but first I have to speak to Optimus just for few minutes."

Arcee raised in optic ridge again before shrugged and walked to Jack at the other side of the room. After looking around for no one will notice, Max brought the Transmorpher close to his face.

"Aisha," Max whispered, "Operation: Analyzation."

The seventeen-year-old then pointed the Transmorpher at the puddle and suddenly, the red beam appeared from the red triangular dial screen on the watch began to scan the deep purple substance up and down till it's done. Now he have to wait the results till he arrived in his stepsister's house. Max then began to walk towards the Last Prime, who notices him coming.

"Max, is there something you need before your departure?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I need to speak to you for a moment." Max stated.

Optimus raised an optic ridge in curiosity before nodded for granted the seventeen-year-old to speak. Max began the conversation only he and the Last Prime can hear.

* * *

After the few minutes of conversation, it surprised Optimus in the beginning before he asked Max what were the reasons. The seventeen-year-old explained which the Last Prime found it very logical. But still, big boss mech still have one question.

"Max, having a medic who have expertise of human medicines on standby is good suggestion, considering if one of you injure from dangerous scenarios," Optimus stated before continued speaking, "But are you certain that she will keep this government secret?"

The seventeen-year-old nodded without hesitation.

"Yes," Max answered with a warm smile, "I have absolutely no doubt that she won't reveal your existence to the public to make sure you guys are safe. And…she's good at _keeping secrets_."

The red and blue titan nodded.

"Since you have complete faith of her, then I will have faith for your judgement." Optimus stated, "Your suggestion have been accepted."

Max nodded with a smile before turned around and starting walk to Arcee and Jack who waited patiently. He then stopped his tracks before he looked back as he still smiling at the Last Prime.

"My new friends and I are glad that we met your folks like you, Optimus. Have a nice evening." Max goodbye before returning to walk towards his new guardian and neighbor.

Optimus Prime made a small smile as he watched the humans leaving with their guardians.

 **-Shortly at the neighborhood, Jasper-**

Helmet-wearing Max was riding on Arcee while Jack has his hands on the seventeen-year-old's shoulders. In the beginning of their ride, Max have already noticed that Arcee have been quiet, still grieving for her partner. Max understand what's she going through and rather not say anything till both of them are completely alone, because he can't stand seeing her like this of great concern. Finally, the three of them parked in front of the Darby residence, but they weren't the first ones to arrive. Standing near the white car on the cement in front of the house, there was a tall woman with long black hair tied in a low ponytail who is wearing with green scrubs and a beige overcoat. She has the same steel-blue eyes like Jack.

It was Jack's mother, June Darby, who have a stern, worry, and angry expression on her face.

Jack dismounted Arcee before walked toward to his mother. Now standing in front of the nurse, Jack laughed uncomfortably.

"Hey mom," Her son greeted nervously, "Don't…Don't freak, I can explain."

Jack's mother put her hands on her hips.

"Can you?" June asked sarcastically before she looked behind her son and saw an unknown biker with small travelling backpack who is on the striking blue motorcycle with pink and white highlights. She looked back at Jack with a stern look, "Jackson Darby, we've talked about this." She stated.

"Yeah, I know, and-" Jack tried to explain till he cut off.

"You don't know," June interrupted her son, "I worry about you enough when you're not here. Now I have to worry about you riding with a stranger who drives a motorcycle?"

"Ouch," The biker spoke, getting attention from both Darbys, "That hurts my heart Ms. Darby, from someone who is best friend of my Big Sis." He commented.

Hearing that last part of the biker's sentence, the woman's eyes widen in realization.

"W-Wait? Is that-"

June was cut off when biker removed his helmet with his both hands, revealing the seventeen-year-old tan-skin teenager who has platinum hair which reflects the night with stars and pure sapphire eyes.

"Hello Ms. Darby. My name is Max A. Diego, it nice to meet you. I'm already met your son when he told me his full name today." Max introduced himself in polite manner.

Max have suppressed to laugh for the look of June's shock face. The woman shook her head before she replaced her last expression with a sheepish look.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry calling you a stranger, Max," June apologized with a nervous smile. She then looked at her son with a stern look before she slapped Jack's shoulder gently, "Jack! Why didn't you tell me you with him all this time? I will be fine when you with Max, if you call me to let me know."

The sixteen-year-old flabbergasted.

"I tried to tell you but you didn't let me finish!" Jack exclaimed incredulously as he threw up his arms.

The seventeen-year-old chuckled for this mother-son moment as he dismounted Arcee's motorcycle form and walked towards the Darbys.

"Its fine Ms. Darby," Max reasoned with a smile, "Jack and I were an area with no cell phone reception and we kind of ran to interesting people. We both have sorted things out with them. I'm sorry for bringing Jack so late."

Jack's mother shook her head before smiling at the seventeen-year-old.

"There is no need to apologize, Max," June said, "As long as Jack is accompany someone like you, I will be fine."

The biker nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Darby," Max said who is still smiling, "And don't worry. I will have a spare helmet for this kid when he rides with me. You know, for safety."

"You have read my mind," June commented, ignoring Jack's sulking behavior because he treated like a six-year-old, "And please, call me June." She said as she placed her left hand on her chest where her heart is.

Max nodded with a smile. Jack's mother began to rub her chin with her hand.

"You have beautiful motorcycle, Max," June complimented, causing the biker rubbing back of his head sheepishly. Then the woman's eyes became curiosity, "Max, Rain told me few things before you arrived here in Jasper. I was expecting to see you arrived with your bla-"

June was cut off as Jack's hand covered her mouth to not speak further. She looked at her son surprised.

"Mom, don't try to finish that sentence what I think you gonna say," Jack seriously whispered, causing his mother confused, "I will explain it later so don't mention the name start with an H that rhymes Carly or anything black." He stated.

Trusting her son's serious expression, June nodded as Jack removed his hand from his mother's mouth. Seeing the entire scene, it caused Max confused before he shrugged like nothing in his business, so he thought. He then moved his right arm forward with an opened hand in front of Jack's mother, waiting for a handshake.

"Well it is nice to meet you June, but I have to go to see Big Sis now before she worries." Max stated as the woman shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Max. But you have to wait Rain a little longer because she's have my shift back at the hospital right now till midnight," June stated with a smile, "But don't worry. She left her spare house key for you which you have to knock her front door to get it."

Hearing that last sentence caused Max confused.

"Wait. You mean the key hidden under the 'Welcome' mat or hidden in night lamp next to the door?" Max asked.

Jack and June looked each other before looking back at Max, giving him their smirks.

"You have to knock the door to get the key." The woman answered mysteriously.

Hearing her answer caused Max raised his right eyebrow in confusion. He suspected these two Darbys know something, but he decided not to ask. Jack looked to his mother.

"Mom," Her son spoke, getting June's attention, "Before we go back inside, can I have chat with Max only few minutes? You know, guy stuff."

June looked at her son and nodded with smile.

"Yes, just be sure is quick okay," The woman said before looking at Max, "Good night Max."

"Good night June." Max returned her with his goodbye as he smiled watching Jack's mother leaving to her house before she entered.

After seeing his mother went inside their house, Jack turned to the seventeen-year-old.

"Your mother is nice." Max complimented.

"Max?"

"Yes, Jack?" Max said as he noticed his new friend/neighbor has a concern face expression.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a worry tone.

"What do you mean?" Max asked back as he confused.

Unaware to them, Jack's question got Arcee's attention. She ignored the whole conversation when she was grieving for Cliffjumper, but now Jack concern for Max suddenly snapped out her thoughts. The femme then raised her audio receptors at high level to hear their conversation.

"Max, what happened earlier, are you still upset about you know what?" Jack asked quietly, trying not to mention a certain red mech around Arcee, which she figured as she knew what he meant it.

As he knew Jack trying to say, the seventeen-year-old have hesitated for a moment till he spoke.

"Honestly Jack, I'll be lying if I'm not." Max answered with a neutral tone.

That caused Arcee in her vehicle form surprised for Max's voice became emotionless.

' _Is he still upset about Cliff's death?' Arcee confusingly asked herself inwardly, 'Why? Max never met Cliff. Why he be upset about it?'_

Noticing his new friend's neutral behavior, it got sixteen-year-old worried even more.

"When we learned what happened to _him_ , does it…" Jack hesitated for a moment, "remind you that _day_? Did it?" He asked carefully.

' _Day_ _? What_ _day_ _?' Arcee confusingly questioned inwardly._

Jack's only answer was Max's silence, that made sixteen-year-old understand what it meant. Jack putting his left hand on Max's right shoulder for comfort.

"Max, I'm sorry I brought it up. But I was just worried the way you acting up earlier back at the base." Jack stated softly.

"Its fine Jack," Max assured before smiling, "You only doing is helping your friend out. I'm very appreciated your concern for me. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow in the morning. Okay?"

Jack nodded with a smile before he removed his hand from Max's shoulder and walked to his house where his mom waiting for him. After seeing Jack out of his sight, Max turned around and walked back to Arcee before he mounted on her and carried his helmet with his left hand. He looked further in front of his stepsister's house, he raised his eyebrow. In front of Max and Arcee, there was a long black limousine parked at the right side of Rain's front yard.

' _How did I not even notice it?' Max thought._

He then shrugged, probably belong to one of Rain's neighbors. Arcee started the motor and drive with Max till she parked on the cement, in front Rain's garage. Max dismounted off her, still carrying his helmet.

"Please wait here." Max said to Arcee before he walked till he is in front the door of the house.

The seventeen-year-old examined the door up and down.

' _Knock the door.' Max stated himself in his thoughts._

Max raised his right hand and crutch it before he knocked the door three times. He waited patiently till he heard footsteps behind the door.

' _Who's here besides Big Sis?' Max thought._

The door began to open. The seventeen-year-old prepared himself for anything might happen. When the door finally opened all the way, Max's eyebrows raised in surprise. The person in front of him was an elderly man who is wearing a fancy thin black coat with long sleeves, showing his some sort of black shirt with dark grey stripes under silver gray one with few buttons, a white shirt collar around his neck, thin black pants and shiny leather shoes. His calm and polite eyes have color gray. On top of his head is almost thinning and there was only white hair on the sides.

"May I help you?" The elderly man asked with an accent.

"Um…Yes? I'm Max A. Diego. Who are you?" Max asked the elder suspiciously.

"Ah. Master Maximus. Mistress Kasshu is not present right now, but I have waited for your arrival. You do address me as Sebastian. I am your stepsister's personnel maintenance." Sebastian stated and introduced himself in polite manner.

' _Big Sis has a butler?' Max thought incredulously, 'So the Darbys know this. Clever for them to surprise me. And that explains the limo parked up front. So the question is…since when Big Sis has a butler?'_

"Uh…hello Sebastian. June told me that I will get my spare key for the house just by knocking the door." Max informed.

The butler sighed.

"Mistress Darby and her son have ways to humor the situations. Good or bad," Sebastian stated, "And indeed she's right. I do in fact have the spare key for you." He said as he picked something in his pocket before showing to the seventeen-year-old, a key in the butler's palm.

Max picked the key and put it in one of his pockets. He then looked at the butler with grateful smile.

"Thanks. Can you do me a favor? I have the motorcycle parked in front of the garage and I don't have a device to open it. Can you please open it?" Max asked nicely.

The butler nodded with a gentle smile.

"Of course, Master Maximus. I will do as you wish. After that, I will continue my duty to wash the clothes in the laundry room." Sebastian informed before he closed the door.

Max walked back to Arcee and stand by her, both waiting patiently. Suddenly, the garage door began slowly open before it's all the way. Looking around the open space, there was no sight of Sebastian, good for Max's relief. And the garage is size as that can fit for two cars. The seventeen-year-old and the blue femme entered the garage. Then Max found the switch to close and open the garage door. He pressed it as the door slowly closed behind him and Arcee. Max turned on the light switch, letting the light bulb on the ceiling light up. He looked at the femme's vehicle form.

"Big Sis will be back at home till midnight. Right now, you can have free time to feel comfortable when you transform back your true form. And before you do that, watch out for the ceiling." Max stated.

After hearing that, Arcee transformed into her bipedal form as she bent her right knee before sat on the floor, crossing her left pede over right. The seventeen-year-old have noticed her optics still in pain and sadness despite her neutral expression plastered on her faceplate. He then sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Arcee," Max spoke softly, getting attention of the blue femme. He then opened his eyes that filled with great sympathy before looking at her straight to the optics, "What you and the others have been through two days, I'm really sorry for you guys' loss. While you and your friends left, I asked Ratchet what Cliffjumper was like. Besides his huffs and grunts, he told me that Cliff sound like a great guy to hang out with. And…he also told me that you both were close," He paused to wait the Amazon to digest of this conversation, "Cliff really didn't deserve it what happened to him."

After looking at Max's great solemn face expression, the femme slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Max. I…I appreciate it." Arcee confessed.

The seventeen-year-old nodded and turned to the table on his right before he walked toward it. After Max put his helmet on the wooden surface, he then removed his small traveling backpack off his back before put on the table. Max unzipped one of the zippers before dug and took something out. He looked down at the item with great focus, holding it both of his hands.

"I know what is like…to lose someone close to you that you hold precious." Max spoke softly.

Arcee looked at Max's back form in confusion. She then processing earlier conversations that involved the sixteen-year-old in her CPU. The femme have been thinking back when Jack talk to Max as he concern for seventeen-year-old's behavior and mention something that she have no knowledge of it. Then she now thinking about when Max tells about Rain, his stepsister. Thought of it, the Cyber-Ninja froze with widen optics.

' _Stepsister_ _?' Arcee said slowly in her thoughts._

She then looked back at the seventeen-year-old, who still looking at the item he's holding.

"You…do?" Arcee asked carefully.

"…Yes." Max answered with a hint of sadness.

Arcee crawled next to him and looked down at what Max's holding. He was holding a picture frame. The blue femme zoomed her optics to examine the picture closer. She saw appears to be a family on the image. Three humans. Two parents behind a child.

The male adult was a handsome man that describes strong and determine. He has red hair and light brown eyes. His skin was tan. He's wearing red standard suit with yellow tie over his black shirt and beige pants, it fits for his personality.

The female adult was a very beautiful woman that describes sweet and intelligent, yet her eyes were hint of toughness. She has shiny long silver hair and ice blue eyes. Her skin was white. She's wearing a white beret with dark blue highlights and has a flower on the left side, white blouse with short sleeves that revealing her skin of her arms, black thin smooth pants that hugged her legs, and long white heel boots.

And finally the male child that describes innocent and happiness. His hair is familiar color of white/platinum and has familiar sapphire eyes. His skin was tan like his father. He's wearing blue t-shirt, red kid shorts and black sneakers. The family's smiles are filled with joy and love. A beautiful family with happy life.

"Max," Arcee spoke, "Is that you and-" She was cut off by the seventeen-year-old.

"My parents," Max finished her sentence, "Yes. This is like to have a family that you don't want to end it…Sadly, that wasn't the case for all of us in ways of life," he stated softly, earning Arcee's optics with concern, "Only people I told about this were my Master, Big Sis and few close friends. And I figured Big Sis told the Darbys as well. Since you're my guardian, it's necessary to tell you," the blue femme really didn't like when this going, "There was one night that I never forget in my life. My parents and I watched and finished a movie in the theater before we exited out. We were walking to our car in the parking lot with no one else around, till we encountered a dark figure. It was a mugger," the latter part caused Arcee's spark beating fast, "He was demanding money while pointing at us with his gun. Even though he has great fighting skills, my dad tried to reason the armed man not to take the dark path while mom protected me. It was tense till…we all heard sirens of police. The sound startled the mugger and he…accidently pulled the trigger," the Amazon's optics widen in horror, "The bullet went through dad in right side of his chest…which end up mom took the bullet too. It was a double shot. My parents fell right in front of me like in slow motion. The mugger began to panic before he ran away. I was crying, yelling for help and telling my parents that they will be okay, but they were bleeding in critical condition," the blue femme's faceplate became soften for the seventeen-year-old, "While I was still crying, my parents were telling me to be strong and endure things if something went wrong like that day. They were encouraging and comforting me to survive in life. After saying their few words…life in their eyes disappeared. They died right in front of me…on my **Sixth Birthday**."

Hearing that last part, the blue Autobot's optics widen in great shock.

' _His parents died on his Birthday?' Arcee quietly gasped in disbelief inwardly, 'But that's human version of Creation day. That's very awful thing to experience for someone so young who celebrate being born.'_

Max have been quiet after mentioning his horrid sixth Birthday, he was in sadness till he felt a gently squeeze of metal on his right shoulder. He turned his right and looked up at the source. It was Arcee with solemn expression. Her azure optics were showing great sympathy of understanding, almost suppressed the urge to cry. Her blue wings were sagging. Her right servo was on Max's shoulder, squeezing for comfort. They were staring each other in silence for moment till it broke.

"Max," Arcee's voice tone was both soft and comfort, first time Max to hear those from her, "I'm sorry about your parents. They too don't deserve it what happened to them."

There was sincerity on her faceplate and feel it coming from her voice. Her words were no lie. Pure truth from the femme who is tough as nails. It made Max have gentle smile for his guardian's words.

"Thank you, Arcee." Max said that he felt better now.

Then both of them looked down at the family picture.

"What were your parents like?" Arcee asked in curiosity.

"Well, Dad was noble and determined boxer. He takes fights seriously against his opponents and more importantly, his rivals. He never back down challenges, I mean _any_ _kind_ of challenges. He often likes to go outside of the environment to feel the nature."

"And your mom?"

"Mom was an orphan with no relatives and she survived all alone till she met my father who brought her great happiness. She's very kind for others with great caring personality and she also intelligent. She has enormous appetite," the femme raised her optic ridge for that, "No food was safe when she's around. And…"

"And what?" Arcee noticed the seventeen-year-old pause.

Then suddenly, Max stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes. His face expression was blank that the Amazon can't read.

"She was one heck of toughest mother and one of the scariest women in the universe." Max squeaked with fear.

The blue femme's optic ridges raised in surprise for Max's sudden answer and behavior.

"How tough and scary is your mother?" Arcee asked with curiosity, very interested of the woman.

The seventeen-year-old still have his blank face with wide eyes.

"Mom can be tough as she's not afraid to punch the President of the United States in the face or any other country leaders, even the guy from North Korea," Max began to explain as his eyes look distant, "She so scary because she's has ill-temper issue. If someone or more gets her _extremely_ angry, she will beat them up into bloody pulps."

' _Extremely?' Arcee thought as her interest of Max's mother grew._

"How extreme when she gets angry?" The blue femme asked with more curiosity.

"How extreme?" Max repeated as his eyes begin to show great amount of fear, "There was one time when a perverted man tried to flirt with my Mom, of course she's said no because she's already taken with my Dad. But the pervert was stubborn."

"He did something that he regretted in his life forever, did he?" Arcee neutrally asked with deadpan voice as she knew when this was going.

"OH YES," Max replied with still blank face and wide eyes of horror, "He made one sexual harassment move with no fear around the public as he slapped my Mom's gluteus maximus, in other words, my _Mom's_ bottom. Before the pervert could do any _further_ , in one second, the guy end up in the hospital. Broken limbs twisted in odd angle, two black eyes, fractured teeth, broken bloody nose, in coma for one week and bruises everywhere on his body. Mom didn't get arrested because there were witnesses who saw the pervert tried to attempt. And the doctor said that the guy got injured so bad, he won't able to have kids," the seventeen-year-old shivered as he felt pity for the man, "That's how extreme. She even given a title by the world who still know, respect, and fear her. She was called… _'The Silver Mercy, the Ice Avalanche of Death'._ "

' _Well, that solves the mystery where Max got that 'anger' from,' The Amazon warrior mused, 'and that is quite a title for his mother. That definitely fits her if she's an Autobot.' She commented inwardly._

"It seems your mother is my kind of gal to hang out with." Arcee remarked.

That made the seventeen-year-old laughed.

"Yeah. If she were here, you both will get along great." Max said with a warm smile as both of them continued to look at the picture. There was small silence till Max broke it, "It's getting late." He stated.

"It is." Arcee agreed as she removed her servo off his shoulder, she unknowingly felt disappointed for some reason.

The seventeen-year-old placed the picture frame on the table, letting it stand on the surface. He then grabbed his backpack and turned to the blue femme.

"Well I better get to my new bedroom upstairs," Max stated as he walked to the door to enter. Before he grab the knob and turn it, he looked back the Autobot femme, "Oh. You have to stay in your motorcycle mode when you in the garage all time. Because apparently, Big Sis has a fancy personnel maintenance who lives here too in service."

Hearing that caused the Amazon's optic ridge raised.

"Rain has a butler?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"I know. It surprised me too," Max said before he made a smile, "Well, I will see you tomorrow in the morning. And I hope you have a good night sleep."

The femme made her first smile for past two days.

"Thanks, I need it." Arcee said with a hint of glad tone.

"Good Night Arcee." Max opened the door as he about to enter.

"Good Night Max." Arcee returned it as the seventeen-year-old closed the door behind him after he switched the light bulb off.

The blue femme stared at the door like Max were once was before she dropped her smile.

"I hope you have good recharge too." Arcee said softly.

The Amazon then turned and looked at the picture of Max's human family.

' _I can't believe Max lost good people like them,' Arcee sadly thought sympathetically before her mind changed the subject, 'Despite of his unnatural abilities and he said_ _slag_ _yesterday, he was human in the beginning, born by his two human parents. Which means he later became techno-organic. Maybe his watch's function made Max a Cybertronian-human hybrid, not Cybertronian in human form originated from Cybertron. If that's true and this mother in the picture is dead, then who's the Cybertronian created the unknown device and he see her as a carrier? And did he mentioned that he have a brother which is not in the picture,' she then put few pieces of the puzzle together, 'So that means, his father and his brother he mentioned earlier when I drove him to base, they both must be Cybertronians too. A Cybertronian family. Are they Autobots or Neutrals?' she tried to think for a moment before she made a decision, 'It wouldn't be right to force Max to tell me because what he had been through like I did. Not when the Decepticons is making a move also. So I think I can wait for Max to tell me when he's ready. I'm his guardian and partner after all,' the blue femme froze, 'Did I just say_ _partner_ _?' she questioned her spark before she shook her helm, 'Maybe I do need a good recharge.' She stated herself before she transformed her motorcycle form, resting for tomorrow._

 **-Kitchen in Rain's house, close to Midnight-**

Max was drinking water, given by Sebastian which he thank the butler for it, as he sitting on the chair in front of the dining table, waiting his stepsister to arrive. The butler stood by Max's right side.

"Waiting for Mistress Kasshu to speak to her before you go have nice long rest, sir?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes, Sebastian." Max simple answered.

"It is certainly important, yes?"

"You have no idea," Max commented, "But first we will have nice chat with each other. It's been so long to see her again."

"It is understandable," Sebastian stated, "I do informed by her that you have been training with Master Kasshu for two years since you were twelve and three years of 'special duty' in the Air Force."

"So Big Sis told you much about me, huh?" Max asked the butler in amusement.

"Yes, sir. I have been in service to aid your stepsister about two years. I do found quite fascinating that Mistress Kasshu told me your adventures and training in very complex martial arts."

"Why I'm flattered," Max said with a smile before his eyes became curiosity as he turned to the butler, "So, who you once worked for before Big Sis?"

"I once in service for Mistress Majacowski for past three months before she passed away," Sebastian answered as he placed his right hand on his chest where his heart is, "She do have a kind soul. God bless her great happiness in heaven."

"Sorry it didn't last long. She sounds very nice. So who do you worked for before Mrs. Majacowski?"

"I was in service to aid one of the members in famous musical group." Sebastian answered.

"Oh. Who?" Max asked as he took a sip of water in the glass.

"James Diamond."

The seventeen-year-old stopped drinking his water before he put down the glass and looked at the butler surprised.

"James Diamond…from BTR… _Big Time Rush_?" Max asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian answered simply.

"Huh. Now that's very interesting. What James and his friends are like behind the stage?" Max asked in curiosity.

"Full honesty, sir?"

"Yes, please."

"I will start with the leader of the group then. Kendall Knight is the mature and responsible one in the group and he's main reason they stick together. He manages to stay calm under pressure and figure out solutions to problems, especially his friends were the sources of them. Mr. Knight is do quite stubborn when he argues with his frowning cliché manager, one of the famous music record producers who's very temperamental and has a rumor of him that he's boiling blood caused the tremors in Los Angeles when he gets angry or stress."

"…"

"Carlos Garcia is the comedian of the band who is fond to wear his hockey helmet for no apparent reason. Though without his helmet, he feels vulnerable. Mr. Garcia best describes been friendly, optimistic, childish, energetic, impulsive, unpredictable and reckless. He do quite sensitive. He's easygoing and very persuadable, unfortunately lead him into trouble more often. He is extremely prone to do unnecessary accidental stunts, probably his helmet is the reason."

"…"

"Logan Mitchell is the genius who participate with his friends' schemes despite being the serious one, sometimes making his own schemes when needed. He's genuine and sweet to others. He's extremely intelligent which his friends do often rely on him to solve certain problems. However, he panics under pressure and can't figure it how to say in awkward scenarios, which he usually rely on Mr. Knight for answers."

"…"

"And finally James Diamond, he's the handsomest one and the ladies' man in BTR. James is driven for his dream to become a famous star which he's the reason that his friends helped him and they all surprisingly became a pop band in the process. James can be caring and think of others like he supports the band. However, he's quite an airhead sometimes, like Mr. Mitchell, sometimes panics under pressure, and he is shallow as he's very obsessive to always check himself by looking his complex face features with his mirror. He do often uses his personnel 'lucky comb' than the others to comb his hair. James adores wearing purple bandannas and has an alter-ego known as Bandanna-Man."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was…not what I expected when you told me about them," Max admitted as he sweat dropped, "For some reason, I believed it."

"Mistress Kasshu has the same reaction when I informed her about the BTR's personnel life." Sebastian stated simply.

"Okkkaaayyy," That was all Max could say before his mind have one more question, "So, Big Sis hired you?"

"No. In fact, Master Kasshu do hired me to take care Mistress Kasshu when he's not present at the time."

"Well that is very nice what he did for Big Sis. Master still training one student back at Guiana Highlands which started two years ago and they almost finish. The student is Mirai's little brother and she told me about him that he reminds me of my old self when I started training with Master before I met her. I am like a big brother she never had to let you know. Though Master not been with Big Sis for few years, it is good thing they able to video communicate each other in long distance, thanks to the General. And the plus side, it good thing Big Sis has good company," Max commented with a smile as he looked at the butler, "Thanks for watching Big Sis."

The elder made a gentle smile.

"You're most welcome, Master Maximus," Sebastian said, "I do enjoy Mistress Kasshu's company."

The seventeen-year-old nodded as he understood. Suddenly, both occupants heard a car outside driving near before the tires stopped as someone parked at the front of the garage. That can be only one thing.

"She's here." Max stated with a happy tone.

"Indeed. I will open the door for her and bring her to you, sir." Sebastian stated as he walked out the kitchen, heading to the front door of the house.

Max have been waited patiently till he heard the door open.

"Good evening Mistress Kasshu," Sebastian greeted as the seventeen-year-old can hear the conversation while he still in the kitchen, "How's in service in the hospital tonight?"

"Great, Sebastian," A feminine voice answered as Max already guessed that's his stepsister, "Just a normal check up with patients before leaving work and it was a fine night. Thanks for asking."

"You're most welcome, Mistress Kasshu. And I do inform you now that we have a guest in the kitchen who's waiting your presence."

"Oh. Who is it?" The feminine voice sound in interest.

"It is the best when I introduce you to him than explanation, madam."

After hearing the door closed, then Max can hear couple of footsteps and it is getting louder as they walking closely to the kitchen. The seventeen-year-old stand up from his chair as he preparing and eager to see one of his people he hold precious. Finally Sebastian entered the kitchen's entrance before he bowed in respect and motioned his hands to gesture someone to enter. The second person have entered the kitchen.

The new arrival was a beautiful woman whose age is more than the look of her early twenties. She describes as sweet and gentle. She has blue eyes and brown short hair with few bangs above her eyes. Her skin is white. She's wearing a yellow hair band around the crown of her head, a white collar around her neck, short opened greenish-blue jacket with two open openings on her short sleeves, pink dress with a skirt, black belt strapped her waist and white small package attached to it on the left side, large yellow orbs pierced in her each ear, and white heel shoes.

The woman is Rain Mikamura Kasshu, his master's wife and his beloved stepsister. The woman looked further and hers eyes widen when she saw a person in front of her before her eyes began streaming down few tears of joy. Max and Rain both made warm smiles before they slowly approached and hugged each other which filled with brother-sister love. Sebastian made a gentle smile as he witnessing this touching reunion. After few minutes, the teenager and the woman done hugging as his stepsister looked at him after wiping her tears.

"Max, it is good to see you in person for so long," Rain said with both glad and relief tone, "And my, you have grown more than my height and became more handsome young man."

Hearing compliment caused Max rubbed his back of his head in embarrassment as his cheeks were hint of pink.

"Man, Big Sis, you sure know how to comment," Max admitted, "And no one ever told me that besides my mom, you, and a 'certain woman' who is not from 'here'." The last part as he referring to his carrier, Solus Prime.

"Yes, sometimes we women have to spoil and embarrass our boys," Rain remarked with a smile, "Even they grow up to be men. So, how's your trip to arrive here in Jasper?" She asked in curiosity.

The seventeen-year-old made a heavy sigh.

"It's interesting and long story," Max said before he smiled, "I will tell you that after we have a chat with each other to catch up. Promise."

The woman smiled back.

"All right. And it sounds like great idea." Rain commented.

Sebastian pulled the two chairs to allow Max and Rain to sit them before they moved forward to the dining table. The butler have refilled Max's glass with water and then he gave Rain her green herb tea. The teenager and the woman are having a good conversation. Max have been explained his adventures and un-classified missions (leaving out _classified ones_ because the butler's presence)in three-year-service of the Air Force before he went for temporary off-duty. Rain returned explain to Max about how she met the Darbys when she moved here in Jasper and she became best friend of June. She also explained how she has great times with her fellow nurse and bonded with Sebastian when he's been hired to take care of Rain. Right now they both on different subject of their conversation.

"So," Rain began to speak with a smile, "When they will come?" Before she sipped her tea.

"Sekai will arrive in three days at Monday so he and I can register together as students of Memorial High," Max answered, "That little red-head coming here to live us is going to be interesting."

"Yes," Rain agreed after done sipping her tea, "How about his sister, Mirai?"

"She has to finish few things for the female model agency back in Paris before she moves here and register as the student of Memorial High as well. She will come like next Friday." Max answered as he began to drink his water.

"Good," Rain said her eyes became hopeful, "Is Domon coming too?"

That stopped the teenager drinking and put down his glass on the surface of the table before he gave his stepsister a serious face expression.

"I will regret to tell you that Master cannot come right now. Well, I'm not so sure _when_ he will be back," Max admitted which caused Rain to stop smiling, "Before I left the Air Force temporary, we received reports that few advanced technologies have been stolen from scientific facilities around the world by unknown terrorist organization who we think they are developing those stolen properties for warfare. When Master almost finish teaching Sekai at Guiana Highlands, he have received a mission from the Pentagon which its objectives are to find, infiltrate, and learn about the threat's goals before stopping them and their plans when the opportunity comes. You know what that means?"

The woman made a disappointing sigh.

"It means Domon will be complete communicate silence." Rain finished Max's explanation in sad tone.

The teenager nodded before he smiled.

"But, you still have three days to video chat with Master before he accepts," Max assured to cheer his stepsister up, "To get chance to say goodbye, make good luck, wish him be safe and return home one piece after he finish his mission."

That made the woman smiled as she been cheered up thanks to her stepbrother.

"Your right, Max. Thanks. Though, I know it wasn't first time when I was cut off Domon temporary when he do his missions. You men no doubt like the thrill of the action." Rain remarked.

"Hey, we men are not only gender who loves the action," Max commented as he made a smirk, "There are women too. I know they all can be badafts. From Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, CIA, MI6, FBI, Police Department, Rangers, or anything that women wants to involve and driven for action. You know I like only women who not just beautiful, also strong willed, smart, selfless, tough, creative, experienced, and…a fighter with heart and courage." Then the teenager began to drink his water.

' _Like_ someone _I know.' Max deeply thought._

 **-In the garage-**

Without warning, Arcee in still motorcycle mode vented a sneeze before she went back to recharge.

 **-Back in the kitchen-**

"That's true what you say, Max," Rain agreed with a smile before her eyes became curiosity, "So, can you tell me that 'interesting and long' story you promised me."

Hearing that, the teenager stopped drinking his water before he put down his glass again and gave the woman his serious look again.

"What I about to tell you is big." Max stated with great serious manner.

Seeing his face expression and behavior, Max's stepsister dropped her smile and raised her eyebrow.

"How big?" Rain implored.

"Big that it relates to this." Max seriously answered as he tapped his finger on the Transmorpher for emphasis.

The woman nodded for understanding.

"Tell us." Rain said with serious tone.

The teenager's eyebrows raised his eyebrows in surprise what she said.

"Are sure you want me tell you now, while _he's listening_. No offence." Max inquired before apologized as he referring to the butler.

"Not taken, sir."

The woman then made a smirk.

"You don't need to worry about Sebastian what you about tell me," Rain reasoned, "He is fully capable to keep _secretive_ things because I trust him like my own father." She said the last sentence in complete faith.

Hearing that, it caused the teenager flabbergasted. He then slowly turned the butler, staring at him.

"You _know_?" Max asked slowly in shock.

The butler looked over the Transmorpher, ignoring the teenager's question.

"Sorry for not greet you earlier, but how are you, Mistress _Aisha_?" Sebastian asked in great polite manner.

Taking that as a yes, the teenager became more flabbergasted while the advanced watch's dial screen suddenly flash blinked.

" _Um…"_ A feminine voice came from the Transmorpher, sounded surprise _, "I'm…great. Thanks?"_

"Thousands of apologies, Mistress Aisha. It was not my intention to startle you and your host." Sebastian said as the last word is referring to Max.

" _Its fine,"_ the voice belong to Aisha said, surprisingly sound chipper, _"It means that I can free to talk to you besides Rain and this cave man here."_ The voice commented.

Suddenly, the teenager sighed.

"I just wished you stop calling me that." Max complained, ignoring his stepsister's giggling and the butler's amused smile.

" _Oh come on Max. That nickname I given you suits you. It make sense because Solus designed and programmed me to aid and guide you inside this watch and your fully Cybertronian form's system, which you never transform yet, so I can help you survive in worst case scenarios. You only do are making punches, kicks, flips, swirls, blocks, jumps, stunts and good ideas from that head of yours. Unlike me, I can detect unusual things in your surroundings like I did warn you by buzzing your head earlier at the restaurant two nights ago, checking your body and energy readings, hack computer systems and other technological doohickeys, scan things to figure out it's designs, origins and properties, instructing you as the Transmorpher's manual, and I'm your only cell phone and radio in your life. Let's face it, you can't survive without me."_

The teenager can tell the A.I. have a smugly smirk on her face in the advanced watch. Then suddenly, something popped up in Max's mind.

"If the first part is true, why you didn't warn me that the blue motorcycle is _actually_ a she?" Max questioned.

" _Because I let it play out before I was busy laughing when you drool over_ her _,"_ Aisha cheekily remarked as the teenager groaned _, "Oh it was so funny like I told you my existence four years ago."_

"That detail which carrier didn't tell me." Max reminded his symbiotic A.I.

" _It was meant for a surprise."_ Aisha happily reminded back.

"I wasn't surprised." Max denied poorly.

" _You thought I was a ghost."_ Aisha deadpanned.

"Okay I was surprised." Max admitted as rubbed his head sheepishly.

" _Hey, at least you, Rain, Domon, and General took it well than Mirai. When I told your other best friend of my existence only one small sentence, she fainted like she meet Taylor Lautner face to face."_ Aisha commented.

Then suddenly Max's stepsister was laughing in amusement before she controlled herself.

"Oh Aisha, I'm glad you didn't change a bit," Rain remarked with a smile before her face became serious as she looked at her stepbrother, "Now back on topic, now tell me what happen when you arrived here in Jasper?"

Hearing that made the teenager back to serious mode before he too looked at his stepsister.

"Well, everything started when I about to drink my smoothie…" Max began to explain.

* * *

The teenager have explained the events that happened at Thursday and Friday to Rain and Sebastian.

First, they were surprised that Max have encountered two factions of Cybertronians. Autobots are the good guys, while the Decepticon are the bad guys. Max and Jack were dragged with blue Amazon Cybertronian in the chase from two Vehicons. Also there was Raf who also dragged into this when they all witnessed the battle of two Autobots and two Decepticon drones. Max got his new friends to escape from the enemy by distracting the Decepticons before joining his fellow humans, much for Rain's relief. Then Friday, they all have been escorted by the same Autobots to their base, including Miko in the ride. Rain asked how did that happen, Max said that he rather not answer. Max and his fellow humans have met more Autobots and spoken their leader Optimus Prime, who explained there existence to them and why they're here.

Second, Rain and Sebastian were horrified before they went great sympathy because two factions have been in civil war against each other for the control of their life blood and fuel, Energon, and at the end the fighting for eons it caused Cybertron uninhabitable before the Autobots came to Earth as refugees to search energon for their survival.

Third, Rain then became worried that Decepticons came as well to continue to use tyranny against the Autobots and brought their war to Earth while humans in the crossfire. Sebastian surprisingly kept his calm and stern expression because he knows what is like in the middle of the war. Twenty-five years in time of Vietnam War he was and he knew the brutal consequences that men who have been volunteered to fight for their people and country.

Fourth, Rain and Sebastian surprised again because Max and his new friends have their Autobot guardians for protection because the Decepticons did not care that the teenagers and young boy are allies of their enemies or not. The 'Cons will eliminate them any way as possible, though Rain snickered because the Decepticons have no idea what Max is _really_ capable of.

And finally the fifth, when Max explained his conversation with the Last Prime earlier at night, it surprised Rain more than before. Right now at the end of the teenager's explanation, his stepsister began to process her mind when she and Sebastian have been told.

"So let me get this straight," Rain began to summarize with serious face expression, to make sure she understood, "The Autobots are stuck here on Earth, trying to keep the Decepticons from conquering the planet, and possibly destroying it like they did their home world. And when they managed to track the Autobot's second-in-command down to Jasper, Nevada, which dragged you, Jack and Raf in the middle of it in the process. Now, in order to keep you and your new friends, including the transfer student Miko, safe from harm, they're going to be acting as guardians by blending as your own vehicles. To top it off, you offered your idea to Optimus, which he accepted, to make me on standby as a medical assistant in case anything does happen."

"They would like to think that nothing will happen, but they've learned from past experience to always prepare for the worst case scenario." Max stated.

The woman sighed.

"I don't suppose I could convince them to bring June in on the secret?" Rain asked, not wanting to lie to her best friend.

The teenager gave his stepsister an apologetic look of understanding.

"Big Sis, you know June better than anyone and you know the answer." Max reasoned with a soft tone.

Ms. Darby was definitely overprotective of Jack and, at times, treated the sixteen-year-old like a child still in elementary school.

"Point taken," Rain conceded, as June Darby was definitely one of those overprotective parents, "I'll run interfered as best I can with June, but I know for a fact that sooner or later, she is going to learn the truth." She stated.

"She will when the time is right." Max seriously assured.

"But there's one question that I don't understand. Why your Prime family didn't tell you that the Autobots and the Decepticons are in the war each other back on Cybertron before the both factions came here?" Rain asked.

"I think I know the reason. If they tell me that detail four years ago, it could have distracted me to complete my training with Master and experiencing in the field during my service for the Air Force. If they did, I won't be ready to fight in Cybertronian Civil War right now. Can't say I blame them. It is very logical." Max seriously concluded, with no anger in his voice for his Prime Family but understanding why they left him from that detail in the dark.

"Okay, your prediction sounds convincing," Rain said before she looked at the Transmorpher, "Does Aisha know though?"

Max looked over his advanced watch.

"Aisha?"

" _Sorry, Max,"_ Aisha apologized _, "I was kept in the dark as well. And Rain is right, what you said was not sound far-fetched. Your Prime family and my creator did was very reasonable. If I did learned about it, I will not hesitate to tell you. Again, I'm sorry."_

"It's all right, Aisha. You didn't know too and you don't need to apologize."

" _Thanks, Max, you're the best. That's why you my Gundam. And speaking who does know or not, since this government does involved the secret of the Autobot's and Decepticon's existence and their war, what about the General?"_ Aisha inquired.

The teenager rubbed his chin.

"Hmm…that's a good question, Aisha," Max said before he looked at his stepsister, "Did I miss meeting the General yesterday?"

The woman shook her head.

"No. Actually, he didn't came to visit because he caught up something in the Air Force. Something about a huge explosion somewhere in the Northern Canadian wilderness. But since you told me the whole thing, now I know what _really_ happened out there." Rain stated.

Hearing that made the teenager and his symbiotic A.I laughed sheepishly.

"That is very good excuse for him. But I will call him tomorrow in the morning to ask him if he knows it or not." Max stated, "I'm pretty sure he's busy right now since heard that news."

The woman nodded.

"So, how is Arcee doing since she lost her partner?" Rain asked softly, felt sympathy for the blue femme.

"Well she was devastated when she lost Cliffjumper twice, but before you came here, I managed to help her feel better." Max answered.

"How?" Rain asked in curiosity.

"I understand her by telling her my Sixth Birthday." Max answered without hesitation, causing his stepsister looked at him worriedly. He noticed that, "Don't worry. I felt better when Arcee asked me what my parents are like. It was a good conversation with her despite she been hostility to me back at the alley and neutral at the base yesterday."

That made the woman smiled in relief.

"Well, I'm glad that Arcee starting to open to you, since you two are related because you both understand each other what's like to lose someone." Rain said.

"Yeah, our lives are similar." Max commented softly.

Since the teenager explained to the blue femme his horrid sixth Birthday, Max felt comforting when he shared his story to Arcee about it and they both truly understood each other, and he knows it. The teenager glad he has an Autobot guardian like her and he can't deny it. Suddenly, there was warm feeling in his heart when he's thinking about the Amazon. Unfortunately for him, Aisha noticed it by checking his positive emotional readings and read his mind. She is very intrigued that her Gundam have feelings for the blue femme, like she already know since Max saw Arcee's robot form for the first time, oh she laughed so hard when she saw the look on her Gundam's face despite wearing his helmet. Aisha decided to chat to Rain privately about their Max has a crushed on the femme who is tough as nails.

"Max," Rain spoke with a serious tone, "Since the Autobots are now part of our lives, are you going to tell them everything about the Transmorpher and your Prime family four years ago?"

The teenager looked at his stepsister straight in her eyes.

"Not now," Max began explained with serious face expression, "But I will tell them sooner than you think. Because there are two reasons. One, when the Autobots returned after their failed rescue mission, Arcee told everyone that Cliffjumper was leaking with unknown purple liquid and it once covered her with it. She was dizzy because of it before she took her decontamination bath. Whatever it is, it greatly disturbs the Matrix," he grimaced, "Without everyone knowing, I ordered Aisha to scan the liquid so she can figure out what it is after Ratchet accidently made one drop of it fell from his scalpel. Aisha informed me earlier that the results are not done yet. And here's a second, I think one of those 'Cons possessed this hazardous ooze and used it on Cliff. Something tells me in the gut that just the beginning. Which means, Megatron and his minions are up to something. Sooner than later, the 'Cons will mobilize their unknown plan to threaten the life on Earth," he predicted before the teenager's eyes are burning in determination, "That's when I make an _entrance_ to them and the Autobots. I will stop the Decepticons with help of my new friends/allies."

The woman nodded with a smile for her stepbrother's unimaginable fighting spirit.

"I know you and the others will," Rain agreed with complete faith before she looked at the butler who's now holding a silver tray where somethings on top, "Sebastian?"

Max looked at the butler for what he's going to say about the teenager planning to confront the Decepticons. The butler looked at Max with a smile.

"How do you teens say today? 'Go kick their metal butts'." Sebastian commented.

Max smiled and nodded with support of his stepsister and the butler. Then the elder man approached to the teenager.

"Since you are tiresome for past two days, would you like to have a hot towel, sir?" Sebastian offered as he showed the teenager the silver tray with many white towels on top, steaming of air from the fabrics.

Hearing the butler's offering made Rain paled with eyes of horror. Unlike her stepbrother, the teenager made a smile without noticing Rain's behavior.

"Yes, please." Max accepted.

The butler nodded before he lowered the tray, gesturing the teenager to take one of steaming towels. Max got the message by taking a towel from the tray, not noticing his stepsister waving her hands incredulously which telling him 'Don't do it!' It was too late when the teenager placed the towel on his face, letting out sizzling sounds of contact to the skin from the fabric. As Rain waiting nervously for the scream of pain, she only heard was sigh of relax and bless, which shocked the woman.

"Oh this hits a spot. This definitely got all the stress out of me. Thanks, Sebastian." Max said almost unconsciously.

"You're most welcome, Master Maximus."

Seeing this, Rain controlled her shock face before she sighed. Because when she first try on _Sebastian's_ hot towel offering, she painfully screamed for the burning heat on her face. She glad that it didn't affect Max. The woman will never want to experience that again. WORST…SPA DAY…EVER.

' _It seems that Max can handle the heat.' Rain thought in relief._

 **-Max's bedroom-**

After done relaxing with his hot towel, Sebastian has lead Max to his bedroom with no windows. This room once used when Rain do her yoga to be more healthy and relax in her mind, body, and will. The room is also soundproof, to cut off the sounds outside so the room can be more peaceful for Rain to do yoga, especially no one can hear inside the room as well. Since the seventeen-year-old is moving in, Sebastian have packed and put away the yoga equipment before he redecorated the room with few furniture and bed. Right now, the teenager is sitting on the side of queen size mattress.

"Aisha?"

" _Yes, Max?"_ Aisha spoke from the Transmorpher.

"The results?"

" _Almost done. Right about ninety-five percent. Geez, this purple stuff's element properties are sure complex and…nauseating."_ Aisha disgusted in the last word.

"Nauseating?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _Yeah. When we near the gunk and I scanned it, it disrupt my codes of data and my programming before I fixed back to normal. And trust me, it felt like you have food poisoning in your stomach and then caused you lightheaded before you went to the bathroom and vomit the whole grotesque thing."_

The teenager rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. Well she didn't purge, but Arcee had the same symptom of wooziness like you. But does it affect me when I'm near it long enough since it is air infectious also?" Max asked in curiosity.

" _No, because the Matrix have protected you from the effects of this liquid, not the Transmorpher. The Matrix has chosen to be part of you but not me and that's why I'm daze off a little bit. Without it, you probably be in the bathroom earlier at the silo."_ Aisha explained.

"Which means this hazardous ooze is not originated from Earth." Max grimily concluded.

" _Exactly,"_ Aisha agreed _, "When I figure it out this unknown liquid substance, I bet it won't be pretty at all."_

The teenager nodded slowly as he agreed with his symbiotic A.I. Then suddenly, something popped up in his mind.

"So, Aisha? What do think about the Autobots and new friends I made?" Max asked in curiosity.

" _Hmm…since you asked nicely, they all quite an interesting gang."_ Aisha commented.

"How so?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow again.

" _Well I will start with the humans. Jack is a nice guy and sometimes he's take things seriously, but not much serious as you though. He seemed uncomfortable and nervous when he and the others now involved a Cybertronian Civil War. But I do give him credit for not screaming when seeing alien robots,"_ Aisha cheekily commented which caused Max to laugh. The A.I. continue speaking _, "Raf is quite intelligent and so cute~ I'm was surprised that he understands 'Bee's speech impediment. He is almost good as me when it involves technology. Man I laughed so hard when that 'Gruff 'Bot got served by a young human boy,"_ the teenager again laughed for Aisha called Ratchet that and remembered priceless look on the medic before he stopped _, "And Miko…well…I do understand her excitement and eagerness, but she can be so childish and a little annoying."_

"Little?" Max deadpanned.

" _Okay, not little. That girl sure know how tick someone off, I mean someone I mean you. And I'm surprised that you didn't kill her when she about to ask unnecessary questions in a_ _bad_ _time after the Autobots returned to base."_ Aisha commented.

"Yes. Good thing I learned how to be patient when someone or more makes me _very_ angry."

" _Yeah, unless he or she keep pushing your buttons, then they will regret it not ticking off_ 'The Son of Silver Mercy, the Hot-Blooded Fire of Hell' _further,"_ Aisha remarked proudly before she went back to the topic _, "Anyway, the Autobots. This Optimus, I like him when he's extremely calm under complicated pressure and his gentle nature. With that unimaginable amount of caring for a big rig, he will make a great sire model one day. *laugh* Bulkhead sure a strong guy, he also quite funny, which is amusing for a large mech. Bumblebee is a kid in the Team Prime and seems kind of guy that likes fun. Well for Hatchet,"_ which caused Max laughed for his symbiotic A.I called the medic that _, "he such a fun killer and a grumpy guy with his snarky remarks…"_

"And Arcee?"

" _Despite for being hardcore, I already like her because there are three things. One, thanks to your memories I have seen, she reminds me of your mother, Aila. Two, she's nice when you got to know her and you both been through difficult, yet similar tragic experience in life. Because of that, you two got along so well. And three…"_

"And three?" Max repeated, confused for symbiotic A.I. paused.

The A.I said only four words are very _familiar_ to the teenager which caused him froze.

"…' _She is EXTREMELY STUNNING'."_ Aisha mischievously teased with humor, amused as she reading the teenager's emotion jumped up suddenly and heat signature burning in the hybrid's cheeks on his face.

"Why did you say that?" Max asked in great embarrassment, cursing himself that he forgot Aisha _can_ read his thoughts.

" _Come on, you know it's true~"_ Aisha said with sing along voice _, "And those were exact words from you, remember?"_

The teenager can only groaned. Before the A.I. make more comments, there was a beep sound coming from the Transmorpher, which means the analyzation finally finished. The hybrid sighed, relief for his symbiotic A.I.'s teasing not getting further.

"The results are finished?" Max asked.

" _Yes. Finally. Now let see our mysterious gunk actually is…Uh oh…"_

"Uh oh?" Max repeated, concerned for his symbiotic A.I.'s voice became ominous, "Aisha, what's wrong?"

" _Max, do you always like been right?"_

"No, because sometimes I hate been right if there are very troubling news or circumstances. Why?" Max implored, wondering why the A.I. ask that.

" _Because I'm really hate been right about this stuff_ won't be pretty at all _."_

"Aisha, tell me, what are you saying?" Max inquired, getting impatient.

" _I read the results like THREE times. There is absolutely no doubt it is the same thing in the universal periodic table and Ancient Cybertronian texts."_

"AISHA…WHAT…IS…IT?" Max slowly asked with great seriousness manner.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Aisha uncharacteristically grimaced with serious voice.

"… _ **Dark Energon**_ _."_

* * *

In hallway, Rain was walking to the door of Max's bedroom, checking him just in case he's comfortable in his new room. The woman turned the knob to open the door before entering.

"Max, what do you think your…" Rain trailed off what she's witnessing.

She saw Max sitting on his bed, his hair covered his eyes in shadow as his fists (which he already removed his biker gloves and strap bandages) are gripping tightly, making them turning white.

"Max, did something happen?" Rain asked as she concerned for her stepbrother's behavior.

The teenager looked up to Rain. She flinched as his eyes revealed. Burning fury showed in his eyes.

"I'll tell you what happened," Max explained almost emotionless with a hint of great anger, "Now I know what those Decepticons did to Cliffjumper. What those fragging glitches did is very unforgivable," his voice raised as his anger increased, "WHOEVER IT IS, ONE RESPONSIBLE USED CLIFF AS A HORRIBLE AND CRUEL EXPERIMENT, WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT AND… **WILL SOON REGRET IT. PERIOD**." He stated in great deadly and dangerous manner.

 **-In the** _ **Nemesis**_ **-**

In the room, large silver mech was still examining the Dark Energon shard in his servo till…Megatron, The Former and Fearsome Gladiator of Kaon, Dictator/Warmonger of Cybertron, Supreme Leader of the Decepticon Faction, suddenly has his metal spine shivered. The warlord looked up the ceiling with his red blood optics.

' _What was that?' Megatron confusingly questioned inwardly because he felt a very dread feeling in his deep cold spark, first time in his life._

 **-In the Kasshu Residence, 1:15 a.m.-**

Inside her bedroom and wearing her pajamas, Rain was preparing to get in her bed sheets to rest for later to go back to work when the sun shines over Jasper. What happened earlier, she and Aisha managed to calm down Max to prevent him not randomly punch through a wall without using his nanites to boost his strength. Rain can understand why he was so upset. His Autobot Guardian's partner have been reincarnated into Un-dead monster just for a _necessary_ hypothesis. Rain could not help but very angry on one 'Con who no respect of the dead and used Cliff's dead frame as tool for ambition or a weapon. That is very unforgivable. And what she been told about Dark Energon four years ago, she was yet in fear and worry for what the Decepticons were planning to use them which they have no idea 'The Blood of Unicron' is beyond them. But she have to put that issue to rest, trusting Max and the Autobots to handle the emergency situation.

So right now Max is sleeping and the woman planning to do the same thing. As she covered her lower body with her sheets, her cellphone (which placed on the night table's surface on her left side) have suddenly began to ring. Rain looked over it and picked the phone up to see what contact was calling her.

 _Aisha_.

The woman touched the screen of phone to answer before she placed it on her ear.

"Hey Aisha. I thought you were recharging right now?" Rain asked in curiosity.

" _I would be, but there is something important I have to discuss privately with you."_

The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise for the A.I.'s uncharacteristic seriousness.

"What is so important to talk to me only in this time of night?" Rain asked rhetorically.

" _It is about Max and Arcee."_

"What about them?" Rain asked in curiosity for the A.I. brought that subject all of the sudden.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The A.I. only said four words to make the woman completely understood.

" _Max got it bad~"_ Aisha cheekily stated with a sing-along voice.

Without warning, the woman quickly uncovered herself from the sheets before laying on the mattress' surface, bending her legs upward.

"Go on. I got all night." Rain said as she made a mischievous smile.

* * *

In his bedroom, Max suddenly sneezed before went back to sleep, unaware his stepsister and his symbiotic A.I. we're chatting each other about his relationship with his beautiful Autobot guardian.

 **-The next morning, in Kasshu Residence, around 7:45 a.m.-**

In his bedroom, Max have awoken up earlier like fifteen minutes ago, the usual as always. He was sitting on his bed, planning to call one of his closest friends who also one of the most important people in the Air Force.

"Aisha, dial up to contact: _R-35_ , please?" Max said as he brought the Transmorpher in front of his face.

" _No problem."_ Aisha happily obeyed.

There was ringing from the Transmorpher, like the other normal cellphones would do. The teenager was waiting patiently till he heard a familiar gruff voice.

" _Well hello and good morning, Max."_ A man greeted on the other side of the line.

"Hello and good morning to you, Coach. How's it going?" Max asked.

" _*sigh* Well troublesome when you asked me. And I'm sorry I didn't get chance to meet you in Mrs. Kasshu's house, but my plans have changed for what happened somewhere in Canada yesterday."_

The teenager had to hold a snicker.

"It's okay, sir. We have to make sure the Nations all over the world are safe from dangers of the terrorist organizations and invasions from the outside worlds. That is our duty."

" _*Heartily laugh* I can't still believe that one of my best agents have keep telling me what is our memo. You make me feel old."_

"Uhhh…" Max hesitated to speak as he sweat drop for some reason.

" _So,"_ The man on the another lined interrupted the teenager to speak further, who was relieved _, "What is the reason you call this General Ral of The Air Force right here, sport?"_ The person who revealed to be Ramba "Blue Giant" Ral proudly proclaimed himself.

The teenager face turned to stern. He waited for Aisha to secure the line between him and the General, to prevent unwanted attention to ears drop their conversation. As the Transmorpher blinked, which means it safe to speak now.

"Coach, sir, have you ever heard a classified, abandon missile silo near Jasper called _Outpost Omega-1_?" Max implored with great serious manner.

* * *

" _HOLY BUCKETS OF GRENADES."_

That was the general could only say as he troubled to react of this information he have been told. Max explained him about the Autobots, the Decepticons, the Cybertronian Civil War, the chase and battle in Jasper, Nevada, everything.

" _That's explains the big fireworks in the Canadian wilderness."_ General Ral remarked dryly.

The teenager nodded.

"Correct, sir. We have alien robot war here on Earth soil." Max stated.

" _Another alien hostiles came to Earth for domination. Why always Earth? Is Earth the alien bad-news magnet or something?"_ General Ral questioned.

"It seems the universe likes to be funny, that for sure," Max commented before became serious mode, "Coach, by any chance, did you know this or not. Be honest, please?"

" _I regret it I don't. I wasn't aware the secrecy of Two Transformer Factions fighting each other here on our planet. Even I did, I will willingly support the Autobots if we found out sooner. Probably the Pentagon didn't give us the jurisdictions to know that very important, secret information. Dang. This why I hate politicians,"_ General complained before continuing _, "I just wish all of us think for others than ourselves."_

"I have to agree with you, Coach. The governments sometimes have secrets that they don't want them reveal to others. They should have told us in the beginning. We would have prevent the consequences that the Autobots suffering receive if we know from the start." Max spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

" _Yet the Pentagon didn't tell us and it cost the life of the Autobots' comrade,"_ General stated solemnly _, "Sport, don't blame yourself for not in action to save Cliffjumper without knowing. We both were kept in the dark. There was nothing we can't do to undo the event."_

"I know. And that's we are willingly to make up for it by helping the Autobots to end their war with the Decepticons and end the suffering of all Cybertronians. That's a **promise**." Max serious stated with great determine manner.

" _That's a spirit, Sport. And I agree. We will support the Autobot's cause. First, I have to get the President's permission to aid them and discuss urgent matters to him. Then after that, I will like to speak with their liaison."_ General Ral stated.

"When you speak with Agent Fowler, are you planning tell him about the Air Force's classified missions we did past three years and my origins with my Prime family and the Transmorpher?" Max implored.

" _I will after we and the Autobots handle the situation we're in. Because the Decepticons have the Dark Energon that you tell me about is the sign of extremely threat level to Earth. We don't know what they're planning to use it that ironically matches_ 'Pandora's Box' _or_ 'Legion' _. Heck. I don't know which one is worse. That is one of the main reasons I urgently need to talk to the President. We all have to be expect the unexpected. Explanations later."_

The teenager nodded as he agreed the U.S. General of the Air Force.

"All right. I will call you when I get updates. And tell the President I say hi." Max said.

" _I will Max. And I hope you guys have good luck fighting those Decepticreeps."_

"With respect, sir, I don't believe having luck. **We make our own**." Max determinedly corrected.

" _*Heartily laugh* That's my Special Agent I love. See you Max._ R-35 _, out."_ General Ral goodbye as he hang up the line between him and the teenager.

* * *

In the hallway, Max was walking to the door at the other side, going to enter the garage. Since he exited out his soundproof bedroom, he heard a familiar motorcycle engine roared from the garage. He figured that his guardian is either eager or impatient for him to come…Probably impatient. Before he make few steps, he was greeted the appearance of the butler on his left side.

"Morning, Sebastian." Max and Aisha greeted in unison as the teenager smiled and feminine voice spoke from the advanced watch.

"Morning Master Maximus and Mistress Aisha. Did you both sleep well last night?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes we did. We have full energy now to go today at the Autobot Base. Is Big Sis at work right now?" Max asked back.

"Indeed she is." Sebastian answered.

"Can you call her I going to be there and tell her to have a good time at work?" Max inquired.

"I will do as you wish, sir." Sebastian obeyed as he smiled.

*THROOOOM*

"It seems Mistress Arcee still waiting for you, sir."

"Yep. Don't want her to crash through the door and drag me all the way to base. Would we?" Max commented amusingly.

"No we don't. Or I might clean the mess if she is planning to do that," Sebastian remarked before something popped up in the butler's mind, "Oh, Mistress Kasshu made sandwiches for you and your friends when you all at base. Make sure when you all get hungry." He stated as carried Max's black travelling backpack.

The hybrid took the backpack and strapped it on his back. He looked at the butler and gave him a grateful smile.

"Tell Big Sis thanks for making the food. I do love her sandwiches." Max happily stated as turned and began to walk toward the door to the garage.

"Oh!" Sebastian called, "I did put something in the second zipper in your backpack. It will help relief from stress or tiredness when you use it. And have safe trip to the outpost."

The teenager waved at the butler before opening the door. When he reached the other side, the blue motorcycle parked in the garage revved her engine loudly.

"Well good morning you too, Arcee. If that was the morning greeting you trying to accomplish?" Max remarked in enthusiasm for the femme's behavior.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." Arcee uncharacteristically mocked playfully.

The teenager have noticed her voice a little more chipper than before, which he was glad for it.

"Did you sleep well?" Max asked curiosity.

"I did. Despite what happened yesterday, I actually had a good recharge. Thanks for asking. Anyway, get ready Max. It's go time." Arcee stated.

"It is Saturday…Might as well. But first, we need to get Jack. Pretty sure he has nothing to do today." Max predicted with no doubt.

"Good. Did you call Rain to let her know that you will be gone?" Arcee inquired.

"Don't worry. Sebastian got it covered. Now, let's make Jack have a rude awakening." Max stated as he clasped his hands each other and rubbing them, smiling like a mad man.

"You are evil for a smooth operator." Arcee commented.

Hearing that caused the teenager to blushed.

"Smooth operator?" Max slowly repeated.

"Yes. I called you that because…"Arcee hesitated before continuing, "…you know how to use nice choice of words to compliment women." She answered. If she in her robot form, her cheek plates will be cover with blue blush.

The teenager's blush grew heavy. He forgot that he made nice compliments to Arcee, which he wasn't aware in the time that she was a Cybertronian after saying those words back at Thursday evening. He admitted that did sound like flirting, which caused his face match completely red of a tomato when he thought of it. He can hear Aisha in the Transmorpher that she's troubling to hold her laughter for this. Unfortunately for him, she isn't going let this go that's for sure.

"Ohh…" Max could only say.

"Yeah…" Arcee have a same reaction.

There is a moment of awkward silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We should get Jack now." Max stated.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They are in relief to avoid of their _conversation_ to get any _further_ , or it might get more awkward for them.

 **-At the** _ **Nemesis**_ **-**

High in Earth's atmosphere, the Decepticon warship was flying through thick, bank of clouds. It was late evening and the color of the clouds was turning to a dusty pink whilst the sky became darker. Inside the ship, the Supreme Leader of Decepticons was still standing before Dark Energon, studying it, when his second-in-command entered the room. Now Megatron and Starscream were situated in a big room with a pillar in the center with some sort of force field surrounding it.

Resting on the pillar were humongous chunks of Dark Energon crystals sprouting out of some sort of rock at the bottom. The amethyst light lite up the room whilst the hazy mist billowing off the crystals was sucked into multiple vents above the platform.

The silver warlord strolled around the pillar, gazing up the Dark Energon crystals. He has been examining the dark substance without pause ever since he transported it aboard his vessel.

Meanwhile, the seeker kept his distance down the pathway as he debriefed his master on the events that occurred at the Energon mine.

"I don't think you need to worry about further Autobot interference, Lord Megatron. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream reported arrogantly as he made a confident smile.

"And what evidence do you possess to prove this fact?" Megatron challengingly implied, not turning his attention away from the violent/purple rocks.

"I destroyed the mine. As you instructed." Starscream reminded as he again showing his arrogance.

The silver warmonger turned his lieutenant and didn't look convinced which caused the seeker to flinch.

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed," Megatron seriously stated, "We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." He then returned his gaze upon the Dark Energon and continue studying it.

"Perhaps you should take a break, My Lord," Starscream advised, "I fear and worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to…adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream…I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron declaredly corrected as he ripped off a shard from the large crystal cluster of Dark Energon and held it up.

"WAIT! LORD MEGATRON, NO! NOT YOUR SPARK CHAMBER! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO!" Starscream fearfully protested as he realized what his master was planning to do with the shard.

Megatron took no heed of Starscream's warnings and screams as the warlord stabbed the purple shard himself directly deep into his spark chamber. Suddenly, a loud growl emanated from the depths of Megatron's throat pipe. Bright purple light began to illuminate from the seams and joints Megatron's frame. For few seconds passed, the gladiator's structure hunched over in pain as he started to shake rapidly, which straitened as a type of seizure overtook him.

Starscream looked on in horror as he took a few cautious steps back from the scene.

Without warning, Megatron let another louder growl bellowed from his mouth and screamed as his energon was transformed into Dark Energon, causing his once red blood optics turned into a wickedly bright purple.

 **-Near at the Darbys' House-**

Max was about to walk few steps to the front door of Jack's home until he suddenly stopped when he has his shiver in his spine.

' _There it is again. But this time is worse. Was that another bad omen?' Max questioned inwardly before he shook his head, 'Worry about it later. And right now…time to disturb Jack's beauty sleep.' He cackled in his thoughts._

As he now in front of the door, Max began to press the doorbell repeatedly, making the rhythm of _Transformers G1 Theme_ in the process as the musical rang echoed in the house. As he keep doing it, the seventeen-year-old can hear running footsteps getting closer to the door on the other side. Max stopped just in time as the door opened and showed the appearance of annoyed, pajama-wearing sixteen-year-old. The black haired teen glared at the hybrid.

"Shhh! Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom." Jack said irritably as he was not used to being up this early on the weekend.

"Get dressed, Jack. It's time to go to the Autobot Base." Max nicely commanded while he hold a snicker for the sixteen-year-old's grouchy behavior.

"Uhh, it's Saturday." Jack complained as he wanted to sleep in.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with the others and Bumblebee." Max teasingly informed.

"Cartoons…I'm sixteen." Jack grumbled.

"Hey, I'm seventeen and I still watch them. Like Ultimate Spider-Man for example." Max admitted as there was no problem watching cartoons at all.

'"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack repeatedly said till something popped up in his mind, "Hey Max. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

The sixteen-year-old gave the hybrid a pleading look.

"Can you tell Arcee to call Bumblebee so he can pick me up after Raf?" Jack asked.

The seventeen-year-old raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Max," Jack deadpanned, "Have you forgot the chase back at Thursday? What I experienced all those crazy maneuvers and stunts, I vowed myself to not ride on any motorcycles ever again."

"Hmm…"

"Arcee can still be my guardian, but I prefer to ride on Bumblebee with Raf for now on." Jack stated.

"…All right. I'll do it. And it's your lost because you're going to miss riding on fastest and agilest ground vehicle." Max stated.

"Thank you." Jack gratefully said.

"…"

"…"

"You just don't want to ride with me when you wrapped your arms around my waist. To avoid to ruin your man reputation when some people see you doing that, especially they are from school. Am I right?" Max predicted and asked.

"…"

"…"

"Just go." Jack grumbled a bit and walked back into the house to get dressed.

The Gundam can only shook his head in amusement before something important popped it his thoughts.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!" Max called after him.

 **-Back at** _ **Autobot Outpost Omega-1**_ **-**

The commander center was empty with the exception of the Autobots' healer himself. Right now, it was early morning and everything was quiet as the absences of his three comrades and four humans in the base and Optimus is recharging in his quarters. Ratchet had decided to take this time of peace and quiet to his advantage and analyzing the components of the purple substance he had scraped off of Arcee when it began having an ill effect on the femme yesterday.

The medic looked through a microscope, examining the purple goo he removed from Arcee's wrist. He looked up from the device and stared at the monitor that showed a bigger picture of the purple substance. It confounded him. Not in all his years as a medic had he seen anything like this. He couldn't even recognize what it was.

"Hmm…the base elements of this…goo are unlike anything I've ever encountered," Ratchet muttered himself as he went over his computers had managed to provide, "It must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly." He diagnosed.

Using a set of Cybertronian size tongs, the cranky medic then removed the glass slide from underneath the hard-drive microscope. On the slide was a singly droplet of the same amethyst goo.

"Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools. Thank you very much, Bulkhead." Ratchet sarcastically complained as proceeded to another part of his laboratory.

Just as he stepped away from his work bench, out of his knowledge, a small droplet of purple substance fell to the floor before it contacted onto the same robotic, diagnostic grappler tool device that Bulkhead had previously crushed when Agent Fowler was there.

Unexpectedly, the purple substance seeped its way into the very wiring and seams of the mechanical arm. After a few seconds, the grappler hooks began to flinch as bright purple light shined out from the device's seams and through a hole in the palm of the mechanical claw. After a brief moment, it started moaning and groaning before it standing on its new acquired spider-like legs as the tool came to life and began to crawl around on the floor. But Ratchet didn't notice. With its only instinct to destroy everything in its path, the revived machinery ominously skittered across the concrete floor as it searching, before approached for the nearest object or first victim to destroy…


End file.
